El Destino Los Unio
by Valentina D.M
Summary: Ella jamás podría ser la esposa de un hombre de su riqueza y su clase social… Katniss Everdeen dedicaba mucho tiempo y dinero a la beneficiencia de niños enfermos terminales que habia ayudado a su hermana gemela Prim. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada del magnate griego Peeta Mellark y cuando comenzo a trabajar en industrias Mellark penso que el destino les habia regalado un encuentro
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Peeta Mellark se sentía completamente atrapado, como un león enjaulado, rodeado de tanta gente famosa e influyente.

Estaba en la fiesta de compromiso que le había organizado su bisabuela, una mujer conocida por no tener pelos en la lengua y decir lo que pensaba con total sinceridad.

Peeta estaba seguro de que su bisabuela no dudaría en hacer gala de aquella famosa sinceridad para decirle lo que opinaba de su prometida.

Aquello le hacía gracia.

Era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y había aprendido a apreciar la sinceridad, un bien muy escaso.

Effie Mellark miró a su bisnieto a los ojos desde su corta estatura.

—Delly es una mujer preciosa. Todos los hombres de la fiesta te envidian.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza ante lo obvio y esperó a que cayera el hacha.

—Pero me pregunto qué tipo de madre será —continuó su bisabuela.

Peeta estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de disgusto, ya que ni Peeta ni él habían pensado en tener hijos todavía. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza valorar el instinto maternal de su prometida. Tal vez, en unos cuantos años, tuviera descendencia, pero no le parecía de máxima importancia. De hecho, si no tenía hijos, elegiría a un sucesor y heredero de entre su extensa familia y punto.

Lo cierto era que no tenía especial interés en ser padre.

—Crees que no tiene importancia, crees que soy una anticuada —adivinó su bisabuela—, pero Delly es presumida y egoísta.

Peeta apretó los dientes. No le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia que censurara de aquella manera a la mujer que había elegido como esposa. Tampoco fue muy buena suerte que, justo en aquellos momentos, Delly estuviera buscando ser el centro de atención de nuevo. Lo cierto era que, en cuanto pasaba ante un espejo o ante una cámara, no podía evitar posar. Bendecida con unos ojos de color azul turquesa y pelo rubio platino, Delly, que era de una belleza impresionante, había sido el centro de atención desde que había saltado a la palestra pública siendo una adolescente. Al ser la heredera del imperio electrónico Cartwright e hija única, había crecido teniéndolo todo.

¿Cómo iba su bisabuela a entenderla?

Aquellas dos mujeres no tenían absolutamente nada en común. El padre de Effie había sido pescador, así su bisabuela había crecido siendo muy pobre y con una escala de valores muy rígida que no había cambiado con el paso de los años ni con el cambio de clase social. De hecho, siempre había estado muy orgullosa de no caer en los estándares esnobs de su descendencia, para la que se había convertido en fuente de vergüenza social por su lengua afilada.

A pesar de todo ello, el vínculo que existía entre Effie y Peeta era muy fuerte y se había forjado siendo él un adolescente rebelde sumido en un proceso de autodestrucción.

—No dices nada. La pregunta es: Si vendieras tus estupendas casas y te deshicieras de tu dinero, de tus coches y tus aviones mañana mismo, ¿seguiría Delly a tu lado? —Insistió su bisabuela—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo!

Mientras se ponía en pie, Peeta estuvo a punto de reírse al imaginarse la escena, pues, en aquella situación, Delly no sería más que una carga, ya que estaría todo el día auto-compadeciéndose y recriminándolo.

Sin duda, era el producto innegable de un entorno demasiado lujoso. ¿De verdad creía su bisabuela que iba a poder encontrar a una mujer que permaneciera impertérrita ante su fabulosa fortuna?

En cualquier caso, la implicación de que Delly, que tenía muchísimo dinero propio, tuviera un ojo echado a su fortuna le había tocado el ego.

Tras hacerle una señal, con la cabeza a Boggs, su jefe de seguridad, Peeta abandonó la terraza. Le había sentado bien tomar el fresco y había tenido oportunidad de calmarse y de preguntarse a sí mismo por qué había reaccionado así. ¿Tenía dudas sobre su matrimonio con Delly Cartwright?

No, a todo el mundo le parecía que era la pareja perfecta para él, pues tenía clase y habilidad para organizar las mejores fiestas. Pertenecían al mismo mundo de exclusividad. Delly entendía perfectamente las reglas. Pasará lo que pasara, jamás se divorciarían. Así, la fortuna y la influencia de los Mellark estarían protegidas durante otra generación.

Aun así, Peeta no debía olvidar que a los diecinueve años había salido con ella y, para horror de su familia, la había dejado. Sí, era cierto que era la chica más guapa del mundo, pero pronto había descubierto que tenía poco más que ofrecer aparte de belleza. Lo cierto era que le había parecido más fría que el hielo… tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

Su falta de pasión lo había destrozado de adolescente, pues tenía la esperanza, alentada por su bisabuela, de que en algún lugar del mundo existía la mujer perfecta para él.

Desde luego, la había buscado. Había estado más de diez años pasando de una mujer a otra hasta que, al final, se había dado cuenta de que la mujer perfecta no existía.

Y ahora le parecía que Delly podía ser su esposa, pues se conocían bien y su manera de ser no afectaría a su estilo de vida.

A Peeta le gustaba hacer lo que le daba la gana como le daba la gana y cuando le daba la gana y estaba seguro que, casándose con Delly, aquello no iba a cambiar, pues Delly no era mujer de colgarse de su cuello ni de tener expectativas fuera de tono. Jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza hacer una escena ni demandar atención, amor ni fidelidad. No lo haría porque le importaría muy poco no tenerlo.

Era perfecta.

¿Qué más podía pedir un adicto al trabajo que una esposa a la que no le importara que tuviera otras relaciones sexuales con las que dar rienda suelta a su tensión laboral?

Delly estaría demasiado ocupada cuidándose y yendo de compras para vestir su precioso cuerpo como para sentirse abandonada por su maravilloso y millonario marido.

En cuanto Peeta volvió a la fiesta, Delly corrió a su lado para rogarle que la acompañara a hacerse una fotografía. Aunque a Peeta no le gustaba nada la publicidad, posó a su lado. Era su fiesta de pedida y quería hacerla feliz.

Agradecida, su prometida le puso la mano en el brazo y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Esa arpía del rincón es de tu tribu o de la mía? —le preguntó riéndose.

Peeta se giró hacia donde le indicaba Delly y vio a una mujer mayor vestida toda de negro y sentada con la espalda muy recta. ¿Arpía? Como Effie apenas abandonaba la isla de Libos, poca gente la conocía.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó a Delly.

—Me ha preguntado que sí sé cocinar —se burló su prometida poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Y, luego, me ha preguntado también si te voy a esperar todas las noches cuando vuelvas del despacho! —añadió—. Ya se podía haber quedado en su casa. Qué vergüenza de mujer. Espero que no venga a la boda.

—Si ella no va, yo tampoco —contestó Peeta.

A continuación, observó cómo su prometida palidecía. Compungida, Delly lo miró lívida y le clavó las uñas en la manga de la chaqueta.

—Peeta, yo…

—Esa señora es mi bisabuela y le debes un profundo respeto —le advirtió con frialdad.

Apesadumbrada por haberlo ofendido, Delly dio un paso atrás y se humilló. Además de todos los defectos que Peeta ya conocía de ella, añadió el de la vulgaridad y la falta de sinceridad a la lista.

**Hola:) les traigo otra historia adaptada de Lynne Graham Disfrutenla!**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Katniss estaba de muy buen humor. Era el segundo día de su contrato temporal en Mellark Industries.

Tras subirse a la báscula del baño, se quedó muy quieta, con la esperanza de haber adelgazado. Según lo que marcaba la pantalla digital, no era así. Tras bajarse, quitarse el camisón y el reloj, volvió a subirse, con mucho más cuidado, y volvió mirar.

Nada.

El mismo peso.

—No puedes sobrevivir a base de ensaladas —le había dicho la señora Venia, la vecina del bajo, cuando Katniss había ido a comer con ella y con su hija el domingo.

Tras disfrutar de una deliciosa comida de tres platos hacía un par de días, Katniss se preguntaba ahora si habría sido mejor la ensalada. ¿Acaso la chocolatina que se había tomado al volver a casa la noche anterior habría sido demasiado? ¿Se podía engordar tan rápidamente?

Lo cierto era que las muchas horas que trabajaba para poder pagar el alquiler le hacían tener un apetito voraz, pero no tenía suficiente dinero como para comer bien.

Sus preciosos ojos platas se posaron en el espejo y se fijaron en sus pechos voluminosos y en sus generosas caderas. A continuación, se recogió su maravillosa melena castaña y se metió en la ducha a toda velocidad.

Los vaqueros negros y la camisa blanca le quedaban un poco pequeños y le marcaban las curvas, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Katniss había perdido casi toda su ropa en el incendio que se había declarado en la casa en la que vivía antes. Estaba intentando hacerse con algunas cosas en tiendas de segunda mano, pero no era fácil teniendo en cuenta lo poco que ganaba.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, reparó en la fotografía de su hermana que tenía junto a la cama y se dijo que no debía quejarse por su apariencia física cuando tenía salud.

—Mira siempre el lado positivo —había sido la frase preferida de su abuela.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —solía decir su abuelo.

Aun así, tanto ella como sus abuelos habían sufrido mucho. A su querida gemela Primrose le habían diagnosticado leucemia poco después de cumplir los ocho años.

Sus padres no habían podido soportar la tensión de la enfermedad de su hija y habían terminado divorciándose. Sus abuelos paternos se habían hecho entonces cargo de la niña, la habían acompañado durante el tratamiento, durante las remisiones y hasta la muerte.

De su hermana, Katniss había aprendido a disfrutar de la vida que le quedaba.

Mientras esperaba en la parada del autobús, Katniss se preguntó si vería aquel día a Peeta Mellark.

¡Cuando pensaba en él, se sentía como una adolescente y no como una chica de veintitrés años!

Le daba vergüenza recordar que había recortado su fotografía de un periódico y la había guardado durante mucho tiempo, pero aquello había sido cuando tenía catorce o quince años y estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Mellark Industries era un edificio de oficinas moderno y enorme situado en la City de Londres.

Katniss jamás había trabajado en un lugar tan imponente. En aquella empresa, tan increíble, al personal se le requería que fuera igual de increíble. Aunque era trabajadora temporal y normalmente se le asignaban solamente tareas sin importancia, varias personas la habían mirado extrañadas el primer día de trabajo al enterarse de que no tenía cualificación.

Como de costumbre, Katniss había intentado compensar aquella falta de cualificación trabajando duro y con entusiasmo. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que le ofrecieran un contrato indefinido en aquella empresa porque un sueldo decente no se encontraba así como así.

—Se van a llevar otros quinientos trabajos a Europa del Este para reducir costes —se lamentó una voz femenina fuera de la habitación donde Katniss estaba metiendo datos en una base informática—. La prensa se va a poner como loca…

—Esta empresa es una de las tres más grandes del mundo —protestó un hombre—. Peeta Mellark es un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero sabe muy bien lo que se hace en los negocios. No olvides que gracias a su instinto vamos a tener un bonus espectacular este año.

—¿Es que no sabes más que pensar en el dinero? —Volvió a lamentarse la mujer—. Mellark es millonario, pero no tiene ni un ápice de humanidad.

Katniss estuvo tentada de acercarse a la puerta para decirle que eso no era cierto, pero no lo hizo para que no la llamaran cotilla. Además, aunque se moría de ganas por hablar de las cualidades de Peeta Mellakr, no le pareció bien divulgar detalles de su vida privada, así que suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en su base de datos.

Después de comer, a una compañera llamada Portia y a ella las mandaron a la última planta a ayudar. Allí las recibió una coordinadora llamada Cashmere, que le dijo a Portia que se preparara para servir café en una reunión.

—Soy una trabajadora temporal, no una camarera —declaró la aludida indignada.

—Eres una trabajadora temporal y tienes que hacer lo que se te manda —le espetó Cashmere—. En esta empresa, los empleados tienen que ser muy flexibles…

—Yo no soy una empleada de esta empresa. Sólo soy una trabajadora temporal y no sirvo el café a nadie.

—No hay problema, ya lo hago yo —intervino Katniss para que su compañera, seguro que movida por buenos principios, no la dejara sin trabajo.

Cashmere la miró de arriba abajo.

—Según el código de vestimenta de esta empresa, no se pueden llevar vaqueros, pero qué le vamos hacer. Está bien.

—Deberías haberla abofeteado por el comentario que ha hecho —opinó Portia en cuanto se quedaron a solas—. Encima de que le estás haciendo un favor.

—Lo cierto es que tiene razón, pero tenía la falda lavando y sólo me quedaban los vaqueros —confesó Katniss.

—Lo que le pasa es que está celosa —comentó Portia con desprecio—. Ha salido un grupo de hombres del ascensor y no podían parar de mirarte. Tiene celos de lo guapa que eres.

Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Yo creo que estaba nerviosa por la reunión.

—Deberías sacarte más provecho —insistió Portia con impaciencia—. Yo, en tu lugar, lo intentaría como modelo o como bailarina.

Katniss se estremeció ante la idea. A veces, tenía la sensación de haber nacido en el cuerpo equivocado. Lo cierto era que no podía soportar que los hombres se fijaran en ella.

—El señor Mellark va a presidir la reunión —anunció Cashmere abriendo la puerta de repente mientras Katniss preparaba el servicio de café—.Cuando entres en la sala de juntas, sirve lo que te pidan en silencio y vete rápidamente.

Seguido por su séquito de ayudantes personales, Peeta vio a la castaña justo antes de que la puerta que comunicaba la sala de juntas con la cocina se cerrara.

Habían sido solamente unos segundos. Tiempo más que suficiente para fijarse en aquella cabellera castaña y brillante que contrastaba con su piel de tono marfil y le caía esplendorosa a media espalda. También le dio tiempo de fijarse en los voluptuosos pechos, en la increíble cintura de avispa y en un trasero de lo más femenino.

Al instante, una potente oleada de testosterona se apoderó de él. Peeta estaba acostumbrado a controlar sus respuestas sexuales, así que se sorprendió sobremanera cuando se encontró teniendo una erección.

Rápidamente, lo achacó a que le gustaban las mujeres con un poquito más de carne y no aquellas modelos tan delgadas que se acercaban a él normalmente.

En cualquier caso, el hecho de que el deseo sexual se hubiera apoderado de él por sorpresa le molestaba, así que se apresuró a apartar a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

Lo que le debía de ocurrir era que necesitaba sexo.

Muy nerviosa ante la idea de volver a ver, por fin, a Peeta Mellark, Katniss se apresuró a cargar la cafetera que estaba preparando.

Sabía que a Peeta le gustaba el café muy fuerte y muy dulce.

De repente, se encontró con que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos, pero consiguió controlarse y avanzar empujando el carrito sin hacer ruido mientras los congregados alrededor de la mesa de la sala de juntas conversaban animadamente.

Al ver que nadie se había fijado en ella, se atrevió a levantar la mirada y a fijarse en el hombre que estaba junto a las ventanas. A pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma que solo sería una fugaz mirada, se encontró con que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Estaba impresionante.

Medio mareada, Katniss pensó que estaba todavía más guapo que cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

En los nueve años que habían transcurrido desde entonces, cualquier rasgo infantil que quedara en su rostro había desaparecido dando paso a un hombre hecho y derecho.

Katniss reconoció inmediatamente sus ojos, que eran como lagunas profundas y oscuras. En aquellos momentos, estaban clavados en la persona que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué haces que no sirves? —murmuró alguien en su oído.

Katniss dio un respingo y se apresuró a alargar el brazo en busca de una taza. Al hacerlo, Peeta giró la cabeza hacia ella. Katniss se quedó helada. De repente, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente. En ese instante, el mundo desapareció y sólo fue consciente de que se le había secado la boca y de que estaba sintiendo algo muy intenso en la entrepierna.

Katniss bajó la mirada muy confundida. No podía entender por qué le había costado tanto volver a concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos.

«Café fuerte, solo y dulce», se recordó mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le había sucedido.

Cuando lo comprendió, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. ¡No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara! Tras servir el café, añadió cuatro cucharadas colmadas de azúcar, lo revolvió y se dirigió hacia él.

Peeta sintió de repente que el aburrimiento se evaporaba. Seguro que, si no la hubiera vuelto a ver no habría vuelto a pensar en ella, pero el hecho de tenerla tan cerca le hizo preguntarse si de verdad no habría vuelto a pensar en ella.

Peeta se sentó a la mesa mientras se preguntaba de dónde habría salido aquella belleza. Mientras la observaba, se dijo que le daba exactamente igual quién fuera. Aunque no era muy alta, tenía un rostro espectacular, unos labios voluminosos y sonrosados, igual de voluminosos que el resto de sus curvas y unos ojos grises que le recordaban a los cristales de colores que solía recoger cuando era pequeño en la orilla del mar.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Su madre siempre había recibido aquellos regalos infantiles con desprecio. Cuando vio que la castaña de curvas maravillosas lo miraba con reverencia, aquellos recuerdos tan poco placenteros se esfumaron de su mente.

Katniss alargó el brazo y se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano. Peeta también se dio cuenta y se apresuró a agarrarla de la muñeca para que no derramara el café.

—Con cuidado —le advirtió.

El contacto apenas duró unos segundos, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para percibir que aquella mujer olía a flores, tiempo más que suficiente para que se volviera a excitar.

Al instante, por cómo lo estaba mirando, Peeta se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer era muy vulnerable. Al estar cerca de él, apenas se atrevía a respirar. Aquello se le antojó muy excitante. Al instante, se la imaginó sentada en su regazo y abriéndole la camisa que en aquellos momentos marcaba sus pechos, utilizando sus manos y su boca para jugar con los prominentes pezones que marcaban el algodón.

Su propia fantasía sexual lo sorprendió y se apresuró a descartarla con desdén. ¿Desde cuándo se dedicaba a tener fantasías sexuales con una camarera? Mientras probaba el café, sintió que la tensión sexual no desaparecía.

Nerviosa y humillada, Katniss se apartó sintiéndose como una payasa. ¿Qué pensaría Peeta de ella por mirarlo así? Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba como una adolescente. Menos mal que ninguno de los presentes se había percatado del episodio de la taza. Katniss había mirado a su alrededor y había visto que nadie les prestaba atención.

—Este café no se puede beber —se quejó un hombre haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Otro hombre lo secundó.

Katniss se sintió morir.

—Al contrario. Es el primer café decente que me dan en esta oficina —contestó Peeta con impaciencia—. Sigamos con la presentación.

En aquel momento, Cashmere Holmes le hizo una señal a Katniss para que terminara y se fuera rápidamente. Deseosa de hacerlo, Katniss recogió el servicio de café a toda velocidad y se dispuso a cruzar la estancia. Al hacerlo, tropezó con un cable y el ordenador al que estaba enchufado dicho cable se fue con ella al suelo.

Durante un segundo, el silencio fue total.

Peeta se quedó mirando a la castaña con la boca abierta. Era una obra de arte aquella mujer, pero tenía muy mala suerte. Cada vez que se movía, provocaba un accidente.

—¿Por qué no mira por dónde va, señorita? —le dijo uno de los ejecutivos en tono angustiado.

—Lo siento mucho —contestó Katniss mirando el ordenador.

—Se ha roto el pendrive —se lamentó el hombre—, así que voy a tener que pedir que nos manden una copia de la presentación por correo electrónico —le dijo a Peeta.

Peeta sintió que la impaciencia se apoderaba de él, pues no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Además de haber estado a punto de escaldarlo, la castaña acababa de dar al traste con la reunión.

—¿Cómo puede ser usted tan increíblemente torpe? —murmuró con frialdad.

Horrorizada ante el daño que había causado y destrozada ante aquel comentario, Katniss se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

—Lo siento mucho. No he visto el cable.

En aquel momento, Peeta se preguntó por qué aquella mujer le resultaba conocida. Se fijó entonces en que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y también en que llevaba su nombre colgado de una etiqueta del pecho, pero desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a leerlo.

—¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita? —le preguntó fijándose en sus labios.

—Kat… eh… Katniss Everdeen —contestó percibiendo que Cashmere le hacía una señal con la cabeza para que saliera de allí inmediatamente.

Katniss recuperó el carrito y se apresuró a hacerlo.

Una vez en la cocina, se sentía tan avergonzada, humillada y furiosa consigo misma que tuvo que lavarse la cara con agua helada para soportar la situación.

Cuando, por fin, había conseguido conocer a Peeta Mellark no había podido crearle una impresión peor. Desde luego, los nervios no la habían ayudado en absoluto. Tampoco el no saber comportarse en presencia de un hombre guapo.

Claro que eso no era de extrañar cuando se había pasado toda la adolescencia cargada de responsabilidades familiares. Le había sido completamente imposible tener vida social, no había salido con ningún chico del colegio y apenas había tenido amigos porque no había tenido tiempo libre para quedar ni para salir.

Aunque el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo con sus abuelos la había hecho madurar, cuando se había ido a vivir a Londres en busca de trabajo, después de que su abuela muriera, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía muy incómoda con gente de su edad.

Mantener relaciones sexuales como si tal cosa y beber en exceso no eran cosas que le gustaran hacer.

Pero aquél no era el asunto.

Lo que importaba realmente era que hasta que no había mirado a Peeta Mellakr no se había dado cuenta de lo que era realmente sentirse atraída por un hombre.

En aquel momento, la mente se había parado y su cuerpo había tomado el mando, reaccionando por su cuenta. La fuerza de su reacción física la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Katniss recordó las partes de su anatomía que se habían excitado y se preguntó si Peeta se habría dado cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando. Al sospechar que había sido así, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Seguro que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas por él, pero también tenía derecho a esperar un comportamiento más prudente por parte de una empleada.

—Señorita Everdeen —le dijo Casmere desde la puerta—, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, por favor.

Katniss palideció y se giró obedientemente, dejando el carrito, para ir hablar con la coordinadora.

—¿Está usted bien? La caída ha sido un poco fuerte —comentó Cashmere algo preocupada.

—Estoy bien, sólo mi dignidad ha resultado magullada —contestó Katniss—. ¿Han podido seguir adelante con la presentación?

—No, el señor Mellark no ha podido esperar a que llegara otra copia. Tenía otra reunión. No suele venir mucho por aquí y, cuando lo hace, suele ser con un horario muy apretado. Lo malo es que no olvida jamás los errores ni los imprevistos —se lamentó Cashmere—. Ha sido un error por mi parte pedirle que sirviera el café…

—¡No, el error ha sido mío! —protestó Katniss.

—Me temo que el señor Mellark no puede soportar que las cosas salgan mal. Supongo que me asociará de por vida con esta presentación que no pudo ser.

Katniss se sintió culpable al instante.

—Pero he sido yo la que lo ha estropeado todo y, además, seguro que es un hombre razonable.

Cahsmere se rió con amargura.

—Veo que está usted sufriendo el efecto Mellar —comentó—. Nos pasa a todas las primeras veces. Al principio, se nos para el corazón cada vez que lo vemos. Ahora, el mío se para, pero no de placer sino de pánico —confesó—. Sí, es cierto que es muy guapo, pero es frío como el hielo y no quiere nada que esté por debajo de la perfección. Si no eres perfecta, se deshace de ti rápidamente.

La primera reacción de Katniss fue contradecirla, pero se mordió la lengua, pues acababa de vivir en sus propias carnes que, efectivamente, Peeta Mellark no se andaba por las ramas a la hora de comentar en voz alta lo que opinaba de sus empleados torpes.

Katniss se disculpó de nuevo, pues le pareció que la coordinadora estaba preocupada por el futuro de su trabajo.

—Es lo que tiene de bueno ser temporal —contestó Cashmere encogiéndose de hombros—. Mañana, usted estará en otro lugar empezando desde cero y sin ningún error en su expediente.

Katniss recogió las tazas que habían quedado en la sala de juntas diciéndose que Cashmere estaba equivocada respecto a Peeta Mellark.

Claro que, por otra parte, ¿qué sabía ella de aquel hombre? ¿Y si realmente el trabajo de Cashmere estuviera en peligro por su culpa? ¿No debería ir a hablar con él para esclarecer la situación y cargar con la culpa que le correspondía? Lo justo sería que en la memoria de Peeta Mellark aquel incidente poco afortunado quedara para siempre asociado con una trabajadora temporal muy torpe.

Sí, Katniss decidió que al día siguiente haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hablar con él. Sí, seguro que había un momento, muy pronto por la mañana o a última hora del día, en el que podría hablar con él a solas.

Siempre podría prepararle una taza de café y utilizarlo como excusa para interrumpirlo. Con un par de minutos sería suficiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Peeta se despertó acalorado. Había tenido un sueño erótico, lo que le hizo maldecir en voz alta.

Katniss, la castaña torpe, le excitaba sobremanera. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer? ¿Acaso era su aspecto de fruta prohibida? ¿Acaso era la posibilidad de tener sexo en la oficina? Peeta nunca había mantenido una relación sexual en la empresa, pero no había sido por falta de oportunidades.

Innumerables empleadas se le habían insinuado. Más de una se había incluso desnudado, pero siempre las había rechazado, exactamente igual que había rechazado las miradas y las invitaciones tanto verbales como escritas.

Lo cierto era que no le gustaba mezclar el placer con el trabajo. Esperaba de sus empleadas disciplina y motivación y no que anduvieran corriendo detrás de él como locas.

Peeta se dijo que no debía buscarla, que no sacaría nada en limpio si lo hacía.

Por otra parte, pensó mientras desayunaba a primera hora de la mañana, no había razón para no buscarla una vez hubiera terminado su contrato temporal en Mellark Industries.

Mientras pensaba una y otra vez en aquella posibilidad en el camino hacia el trabajo, Peeta se encontró preguntándose por qué llevaba pensando en Katniss Everdeen desde que se había despertado.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué demonios recordaba su nombre. Qué raro. Aquello no era propio de él. ¿Desde cuándo había sido el sexo tan importante para él? Todo lo que necesitaba sexualmente hablando lo tenía cubierto gracias a dos sofisticadas bellezas, una en Londres y otra en Grecia.

Ambas entendían sus necesidades perfectamente y las satisfacían con estilo y discreción.

Peeta llamó a su amante inglesa y quedó con ella para verse después de comer.

Evidentemente, necesitaba una sesión de buen sexo.

A mediodía, Katniss se encontró bostezando sin parar.

Le habían pedido que hiciera fotocopias y la tarea era tan tediosa que podría haberse quedado dormida de pie.

A su lado, Portia bostezaba también.

—Siempre nos dan los trabajos que nadie quiere hacer —se quejó su compañera con amargura—. Siempre nos toca hacer fotocopias o contestar el teléfono.

—Yo no tengo cualificación para hacer mucho más —respondió Katniss.

—Yo creo que esa asquerosa de Cashmere se pasó ayer toda la noche pensando en lo más aburrido que hubiera por hacer para encargárnoslo a nosotras —se quejó Portia metiendo más papel en la fotocopiadora.

Katniss levantó la cabeza al oír que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo.

—No es tan mala persona… —le aseguro.

A continuación, su voz se convirtió en un hilo al ver quién era la persona que se había parado en la puerta.

Peeta Mellark, que en aquel momento acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono, se paró y giró la cabeza.

—¿Acaso hay alguien que a ti no te caiga bien? —Estaba preguntando Portia algo irritada y de espaldas a la puerta—. No es normal que siempre tengas un comentario agradable sobre todo el mundo.

Katniss abrió la boca para defenderse ante aquel comentario, pero no emitió ningún sonido, pues los profundos e incisivos ojos azules que estaban clavados en ella se lo impidieron. El corazón le latía tan aceleradamente que le retumbaban por dentro de los oídos y se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Y, de repente, Peeta siguió avanzando. Se alejó por el pasillo, dejándola, de nuevo confusa y sorprendida.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¡Peeta apenas la había mirado un par de segundos, pero la había dejado completamente paralizada! ¿Por qué demonios no había sonreído y se había comportado como una persona normal?

Le encantaría decirle que jamás olvidaría lo feliz que había hecho a su hermana, pero no lo haría nunca, pues su abuela lo había hecho en el momento y Peeta se había sentido muy incómodo.

Katniss no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error.

En cualquier caso, después de tantos años, seguramente Peeta Mellark ni siquiera se acordaría de su hermana.

—¿Hola? ¿Me estás escuchando? —le dijo Potia chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara para que le hiciera caso.

Una vez en su despacho, Peeta se encontró de nuevo haciendo algo que no solía hacer nunca: cuestionarse sus acciones.

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Nada más salir de la sala de juntas, se había quitado de encima a su cohorte de empleados personales y se había dedicado a inspeccionar estancias de la empresa en las que jamás entraba.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había llevado a hacer una cosa así? Por primera vez en su vida, había hecho algo que no estaba planificado y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Estaba exasperado ante la sospecha de que la motivación hubiera sido el deseo subconsciente de querer volver a ver a la castaña, y estaba molesto porque esa mujer que parecía salida de un cuadro de Tiziano tenía la piel tan delicada y los pechos tan voluminosos como los recordaba.

De hecho, ataviada con una sencilla camisa blanca y una falda negra y estrecha que marcaba sus maravillosas curvas, le había parecido todavía más guapa que el día anterior.

Aquello le incomodaba.

Estaba yendo hacia casa de su amante cuando le llamó Delly.

—He decidido que el tema central de nuestra boda va a ser la Grecia antigua —anunció su prometida muy emocionada—. Como dijiste que querías una boda muy tradicional, se me ha ocurrido que no hay nada más tradicional que los dioses de la antigüe—

—Eran paganos —contestó Peeta con sequedad.

—¿Y qué? La devoción está completamente pasada de moda. Nuestra boda va ser el evento del año. He pensado que tú podrías ser Zeus, el rey de los dioses, y yo Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza…

—Según Homero, Zeus y Afrodita eran padre e hija —objetó Peeta, que no tenía ninguna intención de ataviarse con túnica y manto ni de convertir en un evento social lo que para él era un acontecimiento privado y serio.

Ojalá nadie le dijera a su prometida que Adonis había sido uno de los muchos amantes de Afrodita.

Un cuarto de hora después, Peeta estaba saludando a su amante inglesa, convencido de que una buena sesión de sexo con ella le haría recuperar la cordura y la racionalidad.

Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba siendo él. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a auto-examinarse, lo hizo y se encontró con que no podía soportar tener pensamientos fuera de un marco disciplinado, que no podía soportar no dormir bien y que no podía soportar estar de mal humor.

Por desgracia, en cuanto vio a la preciosa modelo rubia que era su amante se dio cuenta de que ya no la encontraba atractiva. De repente, y por ninguna razón que pudiera comprender, no lo excitaba en absoluto. Y lo que era más preocupante, se encontró comparándola con Katinss Everdeen.

Para un hombre que funcionaba guiado por la lógica pura, aquellas reflexiones mentales le resultaban insoportables.

Tras informar a la maravillosa rubia de que su relación había terminado, lo que ella aceptó con elegancia sabiendo que percibiría una buena suma de dinero por los servicios prestados, Peeta volvió a subirse en su limusina.

No había podido apaciguar su tensión sexual ni tampoco había comido. Estaba impaciente y aquello tampoco le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que tanto su vida personal como su vida laboral funcionaran como un reloj, estuvieran siempre muy organizadas y cumplieran a la perfección con sus expectativas. Le gustaba que todo en su vida, absolutamente todo, fuera predecible.

Por eso, precisamente, había elegido a Delly como esposa, porque sabía perfectamente que jamás demandaría nada que él no quisiera darle. Él era el único hijo vivo que les quedaba a unos padres egoístas e irresponsables, y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos en su vida privada. Tenía un deseo sexual muy fuerte que solía apaciguar sin dejarse llevar por las emociones y, aunque era experto en mantener relaciones superficiales, tampoco era que se dedicara a ir por ahí acostándose con cualquiera.

En resumen, que correr detrás de una trabajadora castaña por la oficina no era su estilo.

Además, aquella mujer no era de su clase social. Ni siquiera era su tipo, pues a él le solían gustar las rubias de piernas largas.

Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mujer de complexión blanca como el marfil, ojos girses como la plata y boca rosa como las fresas.

Estaba furioso.

Se dijo que sería completamente estúpido por su parte buscar tener una relación con una empleada, aunque que fuera temporal, aunque lo hubiera mirado a una reverencia que lo había excitado sobremanera.

Aquella misma tarde, Katniss se dijo que le quedaba poco tiempo para buscar a Peeta Mellark y aclarar el incidente del ordenador.

En menos de una hora, saldría del edificio en el que estaba ubicada la empresa Mellark. Al día siguiente, estaría trabajando en otro lugar.

Había escuchado, cuando le había dicho a Portia que se encargara de la centralita telefónica, que el gran jefe estaba en su despacho y que no le pasaran llamadas.

La oportunidad no podía ser mejor.

Así que preparó un café tal y como le gustaba a Peeta Mellark y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho. Se sentía muy nerviosa. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, llamó. Nadie contestó. Temerosa de que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia y le impidiera verlo, puso la mano sobre el pomo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —le preguntó un hombre del tamaño de un rascacielos que apareció de repente y la agarró del codo.

Tenía acento extranjero.

—Traigo un café para el señor Mellark. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Boggs, el jefe de seguridad del señor Mellark —contestó el hombre fijándose en la etiqueta que Katniss llevaba con su nombre y sorprendiéndola al abrir la puerta para ella—. Muy bien, adelante, señorita Everdeen.

El despacho del director general de Mellark Industries era un lugar enorme decorado en estilo contemporáneo.

Katniss no veía a nadie, así que se quedó en el sitio hasta que escuchó un sonido que procedía de un despacho que había en el otro extremo de la estancia y cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Con el corazón desbocado, se acercó hacia allí. Al llegar, vio que daba a un pasillo. Miró a derecha e izquierda.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Le traigo un café, señor Mellark… —contestó Katniss.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, Katniss se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, pues se acababa de meter en una zona de vestuarios completamente cubierta de espejos.

En aquel momento, Peeta Mellark apareció ante ella, con el pelo mojado y revuelto, la camisa blanca abierta y el pecho al descubierto. Llegaba descalzo y terminando de abrocharse los pantalones.

—Oh… Oh, Dios mío. ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó Katniss muerta de vergüenza.

Sorprendido ante su presencia porque sus guardaespaldas eran muy eficientes a la hora de proteger su intimidad, Peeta se quedó observándola atentamente. No podía dar crédito. ¿Cómo demonios habría logrado burlar a su equipo de seguridad?

Sin embargo, cuando su belleza hizo mella en él, su respuesta sexual fue tan fuerte e instantánea que pudo más que la sorpresa, y Peeta se encontró pensando en que la castaña había entrado en su despacho privado sin invitación y en que estaban solos y nadie se atrevería a molestarlos.

—Creía que era otro despacho… no tenía ni idea —se disculpó Katniss dando un paso atrás—. Por favor, perdone mi intrusión.

—¿Me has traído un café? —sonrió Peeta alargando el brazo para aceptarlo—. Qué amable por tu parte.

El impacto de aquella sonrisa inesperada dejó a Katniss desmadejada, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un vuelco y que el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones. Tenía que conseguir no bajar la mirada más allá de sus ojos.

Era consciente de que había ido a decirle algo, pero no recordaba exactamente qué.

—Señor Mellark… le ruego que me disculpe.

—No —contestó Peeta.

—¿Perdón? —se sorprendió Katniss, poniéndose todavía más nerviosa ante el intenso escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto.

Aunque se estaba poniendo nerviosa, le estaba gustando que la mirara así. A ella también le gustaba mirarlo y se encontró haciéndolo sin vergüenza, disfrutando de los pómulos, del brillo de su mirada, de su arrogante nariz, de su piel oscura y de su apasionada boca.

—He dicho que no, que no la disculpo —insistió Peeta tomando la taza de café que Katniss sostenía en la mano y dejándola sobre la encimera—. Quiero que te quedes y que hablemos.

—¿Qué hablemos? —Repitió Katniss recuperando parte de la concentración—. Claro, sí, querrá saber qué hago aquí…

—Eso me lo imagino, más o menos —murmuró Peeta en tono divertido, en el tono de un hombre que está acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo intercepten a la menor oportunidad.

Desconcertada por aquella respuesta, Katniss parpadeó y se sonrojó.

—Quiero que le quede claro que el incidente que se produjo ayer durante la presentación fue culpa mía. No vi el cable y…

Peeta la agarró de la mano.

—Estás muy nerviosa.

Katniss sintió un batallón de mariposas revoloteando en su abdomen. Sentir la mano de Peeta sobre la suya, la calidez y la suavidad de su piel, la estaba poniendo todavía más nerviosa. Aunque estaba sorprendida de que la tocara con tanta naturalidad, también se lo agradecía.

—Por eso precisamente, por los nervios, me tropecé…

A Peeta no le interesaba en absoluto aquel tema de conversación. Él tenía muy claro lo que quería, así que se apartó el puño de la camisa y consultó su reloj de platino suizo.

—Dentro de diez minutos, ya no trabajarás para mí —anunció—. ¿Tengo que esperar tanto para besarte?

Katniss lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y no contestó.

—Lo digo porque jamás pongo a una empleada en una situación comprometida —le explicó Peeta con amabilidad.

Katniss no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar Peeta le había pedido permiso para besarla. Eso quería decir que la encontraba atractiva. ¿Sentiría por ella lo mismo que ella sentía por él? Aquella posibilidad la llenó de gozo, haciendo que su habitual prudencia desapareciera.

—Katniss… —insistió Peeta.

Al oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre, Katniss se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—No me pones en ningún compromiso —le aseguró cuando encontró de nuevo su voz.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, _glikia mou_.

Dicho aquello, Peeta se acercó a ella con aire de macho experimentado cuando, en realidad, estaba nervioso, lo que no le ocurría nunca. El deseo se había apoderado de él con tanta intensidad que, cuando alargó el brazo para soltarle el pelo a Katniss, le tembló la mano.

Sorprendida, Katniss se llevó las manos a la melena, que le caía en cascada por la espalda. Se encontraba atrapada por la expectación y apenas podía pensar ni hablar.

Peeta le acarició un mechón de pelo y sonrió encantado.

—Tienes un pelo maravilloso… deberías llevarlo siempre suelto.

—Me molestaría para hacer las cosas —contestó Katniss, riéndose nerviosa.

—A mí no me va molestar en absoluto para hacerte unas cuantas —comentó Peeta deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de Katniss e inclinándose sobre ella.

Katniss estaba como loca por que la besara. Lo cierto era que sus ganas le daban vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía un nudo de anticipación entre las piernas que apenas le permitía tenerse en pie. Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente y la respiración entrecortada, se echó un poquito hacia delante.

La punta de la lengua de Peeta trazó el contorno de sus labios y se estremeció. A continuación, sintió cómo su lengua se situaba entre sus labios y pulsaba para entrar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y los pezones endurecidos, a punto de estallar.

Se moría por abrazarlo, pero no se lo permitió.

—Podría devorarte —gimió Peeta tirándole suavemente del pelo hacia atrás para dejar su garganta al descubierto.

Katniss sentía que la adrenalina recorría sus venas como una descarga eléctrica. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se sintió volar y se dijo que se iba a dejar hacer.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Peeta dejó caer su boca sobre la delicada piel de su garganta y se dedicó a torturarla con maestría, haciéndola jadear con su lengua.

Con la otra mano, la apretó contra su cuerpo. Para cuando se apoderó de su boca, Katniss se entregó con pasión, completamente excitada.

—Eres increíble —comentó Peeta con voz grave.

—Tú también… —contestó Katniss mirándolo a los ojos.

Era absurdo, pero sentía una sensación de conexión con aquel hombre. No tenía sentido, pero así era. Tenía la sensación de que todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaba pegando brincos de alegría y celebrando aquel momento.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el porque se sentía mareada y las piernas no la sostenían. De repente, recordó a otros hombres a los que había besado y se dio cuenta de que jamás había sentido el deseo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Peeta le pasó un brazo por las curvas y la levantó. Sin dejar de besarla, avanzó hacia algún lugar y, al poco tiempo, la depositó sobre una superficie blanda. Sorprendida, Katniss abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre una cama.

Aquello la tensó momentáneamente, pero Peeta supo acariciarle la mejilla para devolverle la tranquilidad.

—Te deseo, _glikia mou_.

—Sí…

Aunque le parecía completamente extraordinario, lo creía absolutamente y se sentía increíblemente feliz. Era cierto que Peeta la miraba con deseo, y aquello hizo que Katniss dejara de pensar racionalmente y diera paso al instinto, lo que la hizo alargar los brazos y apoderarse de la boca de Peeta.

Peeta le quitó la camisa. Katniss ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se la había desabrochado y, antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, Peeta le había quitado también el sujetador, que cayó al suelo.

Al sentir que sus pezones entraban en contacto con el vello del torso de Peeta, Katniss no pudo evitar suspirar de placer. Satisfecho, Peeta se apoderó de sus voluptuosos senos.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo, _glikia mou_ —jadeó sin parar de besarla.

A continuación, se apoderó de sus pezones.

Katniss sentía la respiración entrecortada y no se podía creer todavía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se encontró jadeando de placer.

Nunca había estado tan excitada. No podía oponer resistencia.

Peeta la observó y se dijo que le encantaba acostarse con aquella mujer que vivía el sexo con naturalidad y sencillez.

Su asombro ante lo que estaba sintiendo le hizo sospechar que no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres. De repente, aquello le excitó sobremanera. No había estado tan excitado desde que era adolescente.

Peeta se dijo que aquella mujer había ido a buscarlo por voluntad propia y que no había nada de malo en darse placer mutuamente.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo sinceramente mientras le bajaba la falda por las caderas.

«Lo mismo digo», pensó Katniss sonrojándose.

Estremeciéndose, se perdió en la atracción que sentía por él aunque se sentía también increíblemente tímida. Peeta le apartó la mano cuando Katniss intentó cubrirse los pechos y, por si le habían quedado ganas de volver a intentarlo, se inclinó sobre ella y atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, al que atormentó con la lengua hasta dejarlo dolorido de deseo.

Instintivamente, Katniss arqueó la espalda hacia delante mientras sus caderas descubrían un ritmo sinuoso acompasado a la humedad que sentía entre las piernas.

Peeta se incorporó para quitarse la camisa y, mientras lo hacía, la besó con pasión. Katniss se sentía electrificada por el erotismo que le producía sentir la erección de Peeta en el bajo vientre.

—Mira cómo me has puesto —gimió Peeta agarrándola de la mano y colocándosela sobre su erección.

La sorpresa y la excitación se apoderaron de Katniss mientras Peeta se apretaba contra su mano con una necesidad que la dejó sin palabras.

—Peeta…

Al oír su nombre de labios de Katniss, Peeta reaccionó con una fiereza que la sorprendió.

—Me tienes loco —jadeó, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo y besándola de nuevo mientras le quitaba las braguitas.

Katniss se tensó, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable al estar completamente desnuda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Una cosa era que Peeta Mellark hubiera sido su amor a los catorce años y otra muy diferente era acostarse con él a la primera de cambio olvidándose de todas las normas que dictaba el sentido común.

Al sentir los dedos de Peeta sobre su vello púbico, todos aquellos pensamientos abandonaron su mente y, al instante, Katniss sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a danzar de anticipación.

—Tranquila, _pedhi mou_ —le dijo Peeta, intentando controlar su apetito.

Cuando acarició su sexo y la sintió estremecerse, se sintió el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Al comprobar lo empapada que estaba, su excitación alcanzó cotas inimaginables. La intensa respuesta de Katniss lo animó a seguir adelante, recorriendo los rosados pliegues de su cuerpo hasta encontrar la perla de su clítoris.

Al acariciarla, desató una tormenta de sensaciones que la hicieron gritar. El erotismo del momento la hizo perder el control y la llevó al filo de la desesperación.

—No puedo soportarlo… —protestó, girando la cabeza a un lado y al otro sobre la almohada sin saber apenas lo que decía al estar atrapada en aquel mundo de tormento sensual.

Peeta, que se sentía completamente excitado y que se moría por llegar hasta el final, no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces, así que la penetró con fluidez, gimiendo satisfecho. En el mismo momento en el que avanzaba por el pasadizo húmedo y estrecho, Katniss dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Peeta se paró en seco y la miró atónito.

—_Theos mou_… Katniss, no puede ser.

Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza, se dijo que era demasiado tarde para preocuparse, abrazó a Peeta y lo urgió en silencio a que siguiera adelante.

Peeta se estremeció y se apartó un poco, pero para volver a entrar en su cuerpo con más determinación aquella vez.

Katniss volvió a excitarse y lo recibió encantada, volviendo a perder el control, dejándose llevar por los movimientos instintivos de su pelvis.

Peeta no paraba de moverse, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, y Katniss gritaba excitada. Aquel placer que parecía no tener fin iba en aumento… hasta que Katniss alcanzó el clímax y sintió gloriosas oleadas de éxtasis que recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar, hasta que se quedó sin moverse, disfrutando de lo que había sucedido.

Peeta le apartó el pelo del rostro, la besó en la frente y se preguntó a qué demonios estaba jugando, pues jamás había fingido cariño después de un buen encuentro sexual.

Así que, como si se hubiera quemado, se apartó bruscamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto Katniss se movió, la obligó a volver a su sitio, pues quería más. Quería mucho más. Nunca había compartido una sesión de sexo tan increíble.

Algo que se había convertido en una rutina monótona, como ducharse todas las mañanas, se le revelaba repentinamente como una situación llena de posibilidades eróticas.

Aquella mujer era un gran descubrimiento. Con los movimientos disimulados, la deslizó sobre el colchón y apartó las sábanas sin que Katniss se diera cuenta. Efectivamente, había una mancha de sangre. Sí, era virgen. Absolutamente virgen.

pEETA se sorprendió. Se había aprovechado de una chica sin experiencia. Por otra parte, el hecho de que le hubiera entregado su virginidad se le antojaba increíblemente erótico y se sentía incluso muy cerca de ella por haberlo hecho.

Así que no había nada de lo que arrepentirse. Había introducido a aquella mujer en la vida sexual, así que era toda suya.

Peeta decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. ¿Por qué darle importancia cuando ella no lo había hecho?

En aquel momento, el teléfono que había junto a la cama comenzó a vibrar. Peeta contestó. Era Boggs para recordarle que su avión privado estaba preparado para llevarlo a Berlín.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación en griego, Katniss salió de su éxtasis y se encontró con que la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella de nuevo. Estaba consternada. Estaba realmente confundida por lo que le había permitido hacer.

Al haber crecido junto a una abuela que le había enseñado que la mujer debía ponerle los límites al hombre, inmediatamente se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de suceder.

Nada más colgar el teléfono, Peeta se dio cuenta de un detalle que lo sacó también de su sensación de éxtasis.

—El preservativo se ha roto —anunció.

Katniss se incorporó, desesperada por salir de allí.

—¿Estás tomando algún tipo de píldora anticonceptiva o algo así? —preguntó Peeta, intentando no pensar en lo desastroso que podría ser que se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Ante la posibilidad de un embarazo no deseado, Katniss se estremeció. El castigo por haberse comportado como una cualquiera podría ser terrible. ¿Qué era la vergüenza y la humillación comparado con quedarse embarazada?

—No —murmuró.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que Katniss se había apartado todo lo que había podido.

—Tranquila, seguro que no pasa nada —la tranquilizó—. De vez en cuando, estas cosas ocurren, pero no tiene por qué pasar nada, no tiene por qué ser un desastre.

—Claro que no —contestó Katniss mortificada.

Ella tampoco quería que se produjera un embarazo, pero el comportamiento de Peeta dejaba patente que se había comportado como una imbécil y como una fresca. Evidentemente, Peeta opinaba que sería un desastre que una mujer como ella se hubiera quedado embarazada de un hombre como él.

Katniss se agachó en busca de su camisa y se apresuró a ponérsela.

—Katniss…

Katniss lo miró sin dejar de vestirse. Tenía prisa por irse.

—No hay nada que decir —lo interrumpió, dispuesta a escapar de allí cuanto antes—. No pasa nada. Todo irá bien.

Peeta, que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo interrumpieran, se levantó de la cama en el mismo instante en el que Katniss se metía a toda velocidad en el baño. Al instante, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Peeta no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas al oír el pestillo.

Detrás de la puerta, Katniss se vistió a toda velocidad. Estaba tan nerviosa que no acertaba a abrocharse los botones.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se acababa de acostar con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Había cometido un error detrás de otro y todo porque le parece increíblemente atractivo. Evidentemente, Peeta se había dado cuenta y, cuando había entrado en su despacho privado sin previo aviso, lo había tomado como una invitación. Obviamente, con lo guapo y lo rico que era, debía de estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres quisieran acostarse con él y, ¿qué hombre joven y soltero iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así?

Katniss descorrió el pestillo con sigilo, abrió la puerta y salió en silencio.

Peeta la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su presencia no le era grata. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado jamás así, así que se dijo que debía de estarse equivocando.

—Me tengo que ir. Me está esperando el avión.

—Claro —murmuró Katniss pasando a su lado.

—Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva —insistió Peeta a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de romper su regla de oro: jamás hablar de una relación con una mujer.

—Yo…

Antes de que a Katniss le diera tiempo de continuar, sintió los dedos de Peeta sobre las mejillas.

—Te llamaré cuando vuelva —le dijo besándola con naturalidad.

—No, no me llames —contestó Katniss sonrojándose.

Al instante, se enfadó consigo misma por aceptar aquel último beso. Peeta la miró sorprendido.

—Supongo que estarás deseando olvidar lo que ha sucedido —se apresuró a explicarle Katniss.

—No, nada de eso. Estaremos en contacto, _glikia mou_ —contestó Peeta. Sonriendo encantado y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Peeta era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. Las mujeres siempre respondían a sus atractivos. Katniss apenas se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, pero sus labios habían respondido sin dudarlo.

¿Creía que necesitaba alguna excusa para volver a verla? A Peeta le entraron ganas de reírse mientras se maravillaba de su ingenuidad. Era evidente que Maddie debía de sentirse abrumada por lo que había sucedido, pero ya se le pasaría.

Con su ayuda, la vida normal y corriente de Katniss estaba a punto de cambiar para convertirse en algo mucho más estimulante.

Katniss se iba a convertir en breve en la invitada de honor de su dormitorio.

**Hola! Que les parecio? A mi me encanta esta historia :D**

**Espero la disfruten cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un PM o escribir un review :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Al salir del despacho de Peeta, Katniss sintió un gran alivio, pues la mayor parte del personal se había ido ya a casa. Recogió su bolso y su chaqueta y estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor cuando la interceptó el jefe de seguridad.

—El señor Mellark me ha pedido que me encargue de que llegue usted a casa sana y salva —la informó el hombre—. Hay un coche esperándola abajo, en la entrada de atrás.

Sorprendida por su repentina aparición, Katniss lo miró confusa. Al instante, se sonrojó. No podía soportar la idea de que aquel hombre supiera lo que acababa de estar haciendo con su jefe.

—No, gracias —contestó agitada.

A continuación, y mientras el jefe de seguridad la miraba anonadado, se metió a toda velocidad en el ascensor y no respiró hasta que no hubo dejado atrás el edificio. Se iba con la certeza de que jamás volvería a poner un pie en aquel lugar y, una vez en el autobús, mientras volvía a casa, el remordimiento por lo que había ocurrido se apoderó de ella.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido para entregar su cuerpo un hombre al que apenas conocía? Lo cierto era que Peeta no le había parecido un desconocido por completo, había sido como si se conocieran. Precisamente eso debía de haber sido lo que la había arrastrado. Se había comportado como una fresca.

Hacía nueve años que había conocido a Peeta Mellark, nueve años que lo había visto por primera vez. Por aquel entonces, Katniss contaba apenas catorce años. Había sido cuando Peeta había visitado a su hermana Prim en el hospital.

En aquella época, Peeta estaba a punto de cumplir veintidós años y tenía fama de _playboy_, pero, sin que nadie lo supiera, dedicaba tiempo y dinero a niños con enfermedades terminales.

Nacido y criado en un mundo de incalculable riqueza y privilegio, se había sentado junto a Prim y había hablado con ella con total naturalidad. Al enterarse de que le encantaba el vocalista de un famoso grupo musical, le había llevado al cantante al hospital donde su hermana había pasado sus últimas semanas de vida. Gracias a él, el mayor sueño de Prim se había hecho realidad. Aquello la había hecho tan feliz que había hablado de ello hasta incluso minutos antes de morir.

Katniss jamás había olvidado lo feliz que Peeta Mellark había hecho a su hermana. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que lo había idealizado, y se había creído que lo conocía cuando, en realidad, no era así. De repente, se le ocurrió que lo de Cashmere había sido una excusa para acercarse a él. ¿Por qué no se había retirado inmediatamente en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo? El interés que había mostrado en ella se le había subido a la cabeza y no había tenido fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la tentación.

Al recordar todo lo que habían hecho, sintió pinchazos de excitación entre las piernas. La pasión le había hecho traicionar sus valores.

Mientras llegaba a casa, recordó que el preservativo se había roto y sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Ojalá Peeta tuviera razón y no pasara nada, pues la idea de haberse quedado embarazada tras una noche de lujuria y de un hombre a quien la posibilidad le parecía un desastre no era muy halagüeña.

Los días pasaban lentamente.

Katniss se sentía nerviosa, preocupada e incómoda.

Ella, que normalmente vivía en paz, veía ahora como su existencia se llenaba de desazón. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, corría a contestar, pero siempre era de la agencia de trabajo temporal o del supermercado en el que hacía el turno de fin de semana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando con ansiedad que Peeta la llamara, se enfadó consigo misma. Era evidente que se había acostado con ella y que se había olvidado de ella rápidamente.

El sábado por la mañana llamaron a la puerta. Katniss fue a abrir y se quedó estupefacta al ver que se trataba del jefe de seguridad de Peeta.

—El señor Mellark quiere que coma con él —anunció Boggs—. Pasará a recogerla dentro de una hora.

Katniss enarcó las cejas y se quedó mirando al griego, que no esperó ninguna contestación por su parte, se giró y se fue escaleras abajo. Era evidente que nadie le decía que no a Peeta Mellark. Jamás.

Katniss cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Las piernas le temblaban. No se lo podía creer. Peeta la había ignorado durante toda la semana y ahora aparecía de repente, en el último momento, y prácticamente le ordenaba que comiera con él.

Por supuesto que no iba a ir. Aunque, para ser sincera consigo misma, se había sentido profundamente halagada y alegre al ver que no se había olvidado de ella, no pensaba acudir a su cita. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era aquel hombre para creer que podía chasquear los dedos y tenerla a su lado?

Katniss recordó entonces su comportamiento con él y comprendió la actitud de Peeta. No había tenido que decir nada y ella se había metido gustosa en su cama. Por eso Peeta esperaba que dejara cualquier cosa que tuviera entre manos y corriera a su lado.

¿Y por qué no?

El día de su encuentro sexual, no había puesto ningún límite y no había demandado ningún tipo de respeto, se había comportado como una fresca y ahora Peeta la trataba con indiferencia, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

Katniss se sentía profundamente herida.

Consternada ante la dura lección que le enseñaba la vida, se cambió de ropa para acudir a trabajar al supermercado. Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta una hora después, abrió furiosa.

—No voy a ir —le dijo a Boggs—. No quiero volver a ver a tu jefe. Tú verás cómo se lo dices.

El hombre la miró con incredulidad y consternación, se giró y se alejó. Katniss estaba asombrada de su propio disgusto.

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, se puso tensa y la abrió de malas maneras.

Era Peeta.

Verlo en la puerta de su casa la dejo con la boca abierta. Había dado por hecho que Boggs había ido a buscarla para llevarla al restaurante. Evidentemente Peeta la estaba esperando en la limusina. Nada más verla, la miró de arriba abajo como un lobo. Aprovechó la sorpresa de Katniss para abrir la puerta un poco más y entrar. La estancia mal amueblada en la que vivía aquella mujer tan hermosa le causó sorpresa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con tanta pobreza. Era evidente que sus mundos no tenían nada que ver, pero Peeta estaba exactamente donde quería estar y no iba a permitir que lo echara.

Katniss se había quedado traspuesta por su llegada. Sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado. Aquel hombre la fascinaba. Ahora que lo tenía ante sí, no podía dejar de pensar en las noches llenas de sueños prohibidos que se habían sucedido desde su encuentro.

—Boggs no ha sabido explicarme por qué no has querido aceptar mi invitación —comentó Peeta.

Sus palabras sacaron a Katniss de su parálisis.

—¿Es que acaso necesitas una explicación? —le espetó—. Simplemente, no quiero comer contigo.

Aquella mujer le había parecido guapa desde el principio, pero ahora le parecía además interesante. La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de él. Su comportamiento se le antojaba incomprensible. Se moría por volver a tenerla en su cama para poder saciar el deseo que lo había acompañado durante el viaje de negocios.

—Ya te dije que no quería que me llamaras —añadió Katniss apretando los puños.

—Sí, pero también me besaste —contestó Peeta mirándole la boca.

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Eso… eh… bueno, eso y todo lo demás que sucedió entre nosotros fue un gran error.

—Tonterías, _glikia mou_ —contestó Peeta en tono serio y convencido.

Aquello enfureció a Katniss todavía más.

—¡Fue un error por mi parte!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes novio?

—¡No! —Exclamó Katniss indignada ante la posibilidad de que Peeta la creyera capaz de semejante traición—. De haberlo tenido, no me habría acostado contigo.

—Por supuesto que te habrías acostado conmigo. Todas las mujeres sois infieles cuando se os ofrece algo mejor —insistió Peeta.

—Supongo que eso lo dirás por las mujeres con las que estás acostumbrado a salir. Yo no soy como ellas —le aseguró Katniss.

—Puede que tengas razón —contestó Peeta—. No en vano tienes el honor de poder decir que he sido el primer hombre con el que te has acostado.

Katniss sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella al saber que Peeta se había dado cuenta de que era virgen.

—No me parece ningún honor —contestó—. En cualquier caso, no me apetece hablar de ello. No me apetece hablar del día en el que me acosté con un hombre tan insensible como tú.

No era la primera vez que Peeta suponía que una mujer le tenía por ser, efectivamente, poco sensible, pero sí era la primera ocasión en su vida en la que una mujer se atrevía a decírselo directamente a la cara.

—Estás enfadada porque no te he llamado —murmuro—. Soy un hombre muy ocupado y no tengo por qué pedir perdón por ello.

Katniss estaba cada vez más enfadada. Las palabras de Peeta eran como un capote rojo ante ella.

—Será porque los demás te dejan ser así, maleducado, ofensivo y arrogante.

—No te olvides de insensible —añadió Peeta.

Lo cierto era que ninguna mujer se había atrevido jamás a criticarlo ni a insultarlo de aquella manera. A pesar de que se sentía indignado, no se podía creer que aquella mujer se estuviera dirigiendo a él con tan poco respeto.

—Sí, gracias, también eres insensible —agradeció Katniss, dando salida a su desazón emocional a través de la furia—. De repente, me envías a un empleado para decirme que vaya a comer contigo… ni siquiera te molestas en preguntarme si quiero comer contigo… le dices que venga a buscarme. Te comportas y hablas como si me estuvieras haciendo un gran favor. ¿Acaso estás tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan a tus pies y te complazcan que te crees que yo soy así también?

Efectivamente, aquello era exactamente a lo que Peeta estaba acostumbrado, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Con un movimiento preciso y rápido, se acercó a Katniss, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Estaba furioso.

Una vez ante ella, la agarró del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tu actuación del otro día es lo que me ha dado pie para creer que estás dispuesta a comer conmigo —le dijo muy serio.

Katniss se sorprendió al sentirse excitada. Sentía los pezones erectos contra las copas del sujetador.

—Yo…

—Por cómo me miras, la invitación sigue en pie. Claro, lo entiendo… el sexo fue fantástico —prosiguió Peeta.

Katniss recordó al instante el cuerpo de Peeta moviéndose sobre el suyo y cómo el pequeño dolor de la iniciación había dado paso al placer.

—Y eso es lo único que quieres —comentó.

—Te quiero a ti —declaró Peeta acariciándole el pelo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Katniss se apartó de él, tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Peeta dobló los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia el cielo, como diciéndole que no lo sabía. Qué guapo era. Cuánto le gustaba. Sin embargo, Katniss se dijo a sí misma que no debía dejarse llevar. Debía recordar cómo la había tratado. Si la había ignorado durante toda la semana ahora que le gustaba, ¿cómo la trataría cuando ya no se sintiera atraído por ella?

—No funcionaría… no ha empezado bien —murmuró.

Peeta la miró con ironía.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te crees que tengo una mala opinión de ti por haber querido dar rienda suelta a tu pasión?

Katniss lo miró sobresaltada.

—¿Acaso no es así? ¿Me estás diciendo que tratas a todas las mujeres así?

Peeta la miró furibundo, pero Katniss no se dio cuenta.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Llego tarde al trabajo! —exclamó de repente.

—¿Al trabajo? ¿También trabajas los fines de semana?

—Sí —contestó Katniss colgándose el bolso del hombro y abriendo la puerta—. No me queda más remedio.

—¿Dónde trabajas? —le preguntó Peeta mientras Katniss cerraba la puerta.

—En el supermercado que hay un poquito más abajo —contestó Katniss bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—¿A qué hora terminas?

Una vez en la calle, Katniss se quedó mirando con los ojos como platos la enorme limusina negra de cristales ahumados y el grupo de hombres trajeados con gafas de sol que se paseaban por la acera. En cuanto vieron a Peeta, se pusieron alerta. Era evidente que lo protegían allí donde fuera. Aquel hombre no tenía una vida normal. Katniss se dio cuenta de que vivían en mundos muy diferentes.

—¿Katniss? —la urgió Peeta.

—Salgo a las seis, pero no creo que te interese porque, ¿desde cuándo los hombres como tú salís con las cajeras de los supermercados? —se rió.

Maddie llevaba una hora trabajando cuando llegaron las flores. Se trataba de un ramo espectacular de rosas amarillas y blancas. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le regalaba flores y, al principio, creyó que se trataba de un error.

Sin embargo, al ver su nombre escrito en el sobre que contenía una notita, se convenció de que eran para ella, así que abrió el sobre y leyó. En la nota decía:

_Las he elegido yo personalmente y las he llevado en persona. Nos vemos a las seis.  
Peeta._

Katniss se rió. Aquel hombre no se daba por vencido fácilmente. Aunque quisiera salir con él, no estaba libre aquella noche.

Lo cierto era que a Katniss le gustaban los hombres insistentes que no tiraban la toalla a la primera de cambio. Aquello la hizo pensar en cómo Peeta Mellark había ayudado a su hermana y se dijo que no era un mal hombre y que ella también había tenido su parte de culpa al acostarse con él.

¿Acaso tendría Peeta razón? ¿Acaso estaba enfadada con él por no haberla llamado antes? Katniss se sentía horriblemente confundida. Por una parte, estaba furiosa ante la arrogancia de Peeta y se sentía culpable por haberse acostado con él. Además, Peeta no había escondido en ningún momento, que lo único que le interesaba de ella era el aspecto sexual y a ella no le parecía que aquella fuera base para una relación. Por lo menos, para la relación que ella quería.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería verlo? ¿Por qué el detalle de que le hubiera mandado rosas la había emocionado tanto?

Hacía media hora que había llegado a casa cuando Peeta llamó a la puerta.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo has conseguido saber dónde vivo —murmuró Katniss al abrir.

—No es difícil obtener un dato así si sabes pedir un favor o pagar un precio.

A Katniss no le hacían ninguna gracia aquellas maneras, propias de un mundo que no era el suyo.

—Mira aunque quisiera, no podría salir contigo esta noche —se apresuró a asegurarle.

–¿Por qué?

Katniss le explicó que se había comprometido cuidar a una vecina suya que era muy mayor. Su hija, que era la persona encargada de ella, se lo había pedido para poder salir un rato y Katniss había accedido gustosa, pues la chica necesitaba descansar.

—Muy bonito por tu parte, pero ya me hago yo cargo. Voy a llamar para que venga una enfermera profesional a sustituirte —sonrió Peeta.

—No —contestó Katniss—. No he dicho en ningún momento que quisiera salir contigo esta noche y, aunque quisiera, que no es así, no se me pasaría por la cabeza dejar tiradas a mis amigas en el último momento —declaró Katniss elevando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

Era indignante que aquel hombre se creyera que iba a rehacer sus planes y a organizar su vida en función de él, pero era también descorazonador lo triste que se había quedado al negarse a que Peeta llamara a una enfermera profesional.

Katniss ya no sabía lo que quería hacer.

—¿Por qué haces una montaña de un grano de arena? —suspiró Peeta algo exasperado.

—He hecho una promesa. Es importante para mí. La señora Venia se llevaría un disgusto si tuviera que quedarse con una persona a la que no conoce. No seas egoísta —lo recriminó Katniss.

—No me insultes otra vez. ¡No pienso tolerarlo! —exclamó Peeta con énfasis.

Katniss palideció. Su mirada se posó en las preciosas rosas que había dispuesto en un florero de plástico. Se sentía emocionalmente confusa y unas horribles ganas de llorar.

—Somos como el aceite y el agua… —suspiró.

—En la cama, somos dinamita.

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Vete —le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Tengo que irme a cuidar a la señora Venia.

—¿Estás de broma o es que estás probando hasta dónde puedes ir? —Se indignó Peeta—. Me voy fuera de Londres otra vez mañana.

Katniss elevó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Peeta, que la miraba de tal manera que la hizo sentirse como si fuera en un ascensor que estuviera cayendo en picado.

—No, no es una broma.

Peeta le acarició el pelo con un gesto lánguido. Al sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre las sienes, Katniss se estremeció y sintió que el deseo sexual la paralizaba. Sin embargo, cuando Peeta se inclinó sobré ella, su mano derecha, como si tuviera vida propia, se elevó, encontró su mejilla de piel aceitunada y se perdió entre su cabello rubio.

Aquello fue más que suficiente. Peeta se apoderó de su boca, la apoyó contra la pared y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Y esto qué es? —le preguntó.

—Una locura —murmuró Katniss poniéndose de puntillas para encontrar de nuevo su boca, deseosa de que su lengua apagara la sed que sentía.

Peeta se apoderó de sus nalgas y la levantó, colocándola a horcajadas en su cintura y sentándose a continuación sobre la cama.

—¿A qué hora que tienes que ir? —le preguntó con la voz tomada por el deseo.

Katniss se sentía rodeada y controlada por él, lo que se le antojó increíblemente sexy. Sentía como si el sujetador hubiera menguado de talla y los pechos le rebosaran. Los pezones endurecidos tenían más sensibilidad que nunca. El corazón le latía desbocado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dejó caer la frente contra el hombro de Peeta y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, se dijo que debía recuperar el control y se recordó que Peeta volvería a acostarse con ella si se lo permitía.

¿Tanto le gustaba él?

Aquella pregunta le creó tanta zozobra que hizo que se pusiera de pie repentinamente.

—No, no podemos seguir adelante… no… no a menos que nos conozcamos mejor…

Peeta se puso de pie también y se dirigió a la ventana. Estaba muy excitado. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que esperar para acostarse con una mujer. No podía recordar la última vez que una mujer le había dicho que no. Estaba furioso de lo mucho que la deseaba y ahora resultaba que aquella mujer le iba a poner condiciones.

De repente, aquel desafío lo estimuló sobremanera. Así que Katniss Everdeen tenía carácter, ¿eh? Aquello le gustaba.

Katniss se apoyó en la mesa para recuperar el equilibrio. Se había mareado y ahora sentía mucho miedo. No solía marearse nunca. ¿Estaría embarazada? ¿Acaso los síntomas comenzaban tan pronto?

Katniss se dijo que no debía exagerar, pero el miedo se había apoderado de ella. Por desgracia, todavía le quedaba una semana entera para saber si, efectivamente, estaba esperando un hijo.

—Cuando vuelva de este viaje de trabajo, me voy a Marruecos unos días —anunció Peeta—. Tengo una casa en el alto Atlas, en un lugar muy solitario y tranquilo. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

—¿A Marruecos? —se sorprendió Katniss ante la invitación.

—Acabas de decir que quieres conocerme —le recordó Peeta—. Me parece la ocasión perfecta.

Dicho aquello, dejó su tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa.

—Ahí te dejo mi móvil. Por si quieres que hablemos.

**Hola, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, la historia cada vez se pone más interesante!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras el helicóptero se elevaba sobre el aeropuerto de _Marrakech - Menara_, Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por desgracia, al hacerlo se sintió todavía más mareada, así que los abrió y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla, rezando para que aquello no durara mucho.

A lo mejor, era que tenía un problema de equilibrio o, tal vez, no estuviera comiendo bien. No quería obsesionarse con la posibilidad de estar embarazada y se recordó que en tan sólo un par de días podría salir de dudas y dejar de preocuparse porque sus ciclos menstruales eran muy regulares.

Katniss había llegado de Londres aquella mañana. Eran poco más de las doce del mediodía y hacía mucho calor. La camisa de manga larga y los pantalones de algodón que había elegido para el viaje se le pegaban a la piel.

El cielo, completamente despejado, parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, pues sus tonalidades violetas no parecían de este mundo.

Katniss tuvo que pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando. Era increíble. Se le hacía difícil creer que estuviera a Marruecos invitada por un multimillonario griego.

Hasta aquel momento, la única vez que había viajado al extranjero había sido con su abuela que había ido a España en un viaje organizado.

El viaje de ahora no tenía nada que ver. Boggs había ido a buscarla a su casa y había viajado sola en un avión privado con una plantilla de azafatas que se habían esmerado en todo momento en su atención. Tras ver una maravillosa película, había hojeado los periódicos y había disfrutado de un desayuno maravilloso. Al aterrizar, había pasado la aduana a toda velocidad y la habían llevado hasta el helipuerto.

Cuando el helicóptero tomó tierra y los rotores dejaron de girar, Boggs la ayudó a salir del aparato. Concentrada en no perder el equilibrio al pisar tierra firme de nuevo, Katniss se quedó atónita al ver el impresionante edificio que tenía ante sí.

Era increíblemente grande, sus muros de tierra ocre estaban decorados con motivos geométricos y tenía dos torres, una en cada extremo de la fachada.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—Parece un palacio árabe.

—Fue propiedad de un sultán —le explicó el jefe de seguridad—, pero cuando el señor Mellark lo compró estaba destrozado.

—Es precioso. Supongo que vendrá mucho por aquí.

—El jefe tiene muchas casas. Lo cierto es que hacía ya algún tiempo que no venía por ésta.

En el vestíbulo de entrada había una fuente de jade cuya agua iba a parar a una piscina de mosaicos. En el agua había pétalos de rosas.

Boggs le presentó a Flavius, un sirviente beréber que estaba a cargo de una extensa plantilla de criados. El hombre le hablo en francés.

El interior del edificio era enorme y estaba dispuesto alrededor de un patio central en el que había palmeras y un emparrado que confería frescor al lugar tan opulento y chic.

Las puertas de madera antigua, perfectamente talladas, los techos pintados, los maravillosos muebles… todo en aquel lugar reflejaba lujo y comodidad.

Dos doncellas acompañaron a Katniss a la planta superior. Una vez allí, la guiaron a través de una puerta de madera que había bajo un arco. Katniss tuvo la sensación de que estaba viviendo en un decorado de _Las mil y una noches_.

Al otro lado de la estancia, había una espectacular cama de dosel cubierta con un edredón en tonos dorados.

—Dios mío… —murmuró Katniss extasiada.

Una de las doncellas corrió las cortinas de seda y abrió los ventanales. Había una terraza desde la que se disfrutaba de una vista espectacular: un fértil valle verde y las montañas cubiertas de nieve al fondo.

Katniss se quedó cautivada.

A continuación, le llevaron un cuenco de plata para que se lavara las manos y le sirvieron un té a la menta en una preciosa taza de cristal antes de servirle una comida ligera.

Katniss se preguntó nerviosa cuándo llegaría Peeta. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía la ropa sudada y arrugada. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, una de las doncellas estaba llenando ya la bañera que había en el baño de al lado. Mientras derramaba cristales de maravillosas fragancias en el agua, su compañera dejó una montaña de toallas blancas.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Katniss les dio las gracias en su olvidado francés del colegio y cerró la puerta para desvestirse. Una vez a solas, se duchó y se lavó el pelo y, a continuación, se lo sujetó y se metió en la bañera para intentar relajarse.

Lo cierto era que se encontraba muy tensa.

Todavía no estaba muy segura de por qué había ido a Marruecos.

¿Había sido porque Peeta le había ofrecido la posibilidad de conocerlo, tal y como ella le había pedido? ¿Acaso le había parecido imposible rechazar una invitación así o era que estaba muerta de miedo ante la posibilidad de estar embarazada? ¿Por qué sentía aquella conexión tan fuerte con él? ¿Acaso buscaba estúpidas excusas para engañarse a sí misma?

La verdad era que desde el primer momento se había sentido completa y virtualmente obsesionada por Peeta Mellark.

Se había acostado con él porque no había podido resistirse y había ido a Marruecos exactamente por la misma razón.

Sí, por fin estaba siendo sincera consigo misma. Una pena que aquello la hiciera sentirse mucho más vulnerable.

¿Qué tenía en común con un hombre que tenía un palacio en Marruecos al que apenas iba? Era evidente que Peeta tenía mucho donde elegir, tanto en propiedades como en mujeres. ¿Y dónde encajaba ella en mitad de todo aquello? Por primera vez, sintió curiosidad por las demás mujeres, sus predecesoras. ¿Qué tipo de mujeres habrían compartido la vida con Peeta? ¿Sería ella su tipo?

De repente, Katniss sintió la imperiosa necesidad, de comprar aquellas revistas en las que salían las casas de los ricos, los ricos en persona, cómo vestían y un montón de detalles, pero de alguna manera supo que no lo iba a hacer… su tiempo iba a estar ocupado de otra manera.

Había pedido tres días de vacaciones sin sueldo, decisión que la iba a obligar a hacer un gran esfuerzo para llegar a fin de mes, y quería aprovechar su estancia en tan exótico país.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una maravillosa toalla, se encontró con una esteticista que hablaba perfectamente inglés y que la estaba esperando en compañía de una ayudante, ambas dispuestas a ofrecerle todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza maravillosos.

Desconcertada, Katniss aceptó un masaje porque no sabía cómo decir que no sin ofender a aquellas mujeres tan solícitas. En cuanto sintió el aceite de rosa mosqueta deslizándose por su piel, se entregó a la maravillosa y relajante experiencia.

Cuando terminó el masaje, dejó que aquel estupendo dúo le hiciera el pelo y las uñas. Cuando terminaron, se sintió repentinamente muy cansada y encontró sobre la cama un caftán de seda de color turquesa. Katniss no sabía dónde estaba su equipaje, así que se puso la prenda y se quedó dormida.

Delly Cartwrigth llamó a Peeta aquel mismo día mientras su avión privado repostaba en París.

—Se me ha ocurrido un nuevo tema de inspiración para nuestra boda —le dijo emocionada.

Peeta hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Marco Antonio y Cleopatra! —exclamó Delly.

—Qué mal íbamos a empezar —contestó Peeta—. Marco Antonio era bígamo.

—¡Qué dices! —Protestó su prometida—. En la película que he visto no salía nada de eso.

—Marco Antonio estaba casado con una mujer romana —le explicó Peeta molesto ante las lamentaciones de Delly, que parecía tan compungida como si le acabara de anunciar que alguien había muerto.

En aquel momento, Peeta se preguntó si alguna vez había visto leer un libro a su prometida o si en alguna ocasión había tenido una conversación remotamente inteligente con ella. Recordó entonces cómo había bostezado su prometida cuando la había llevado a ver los yacimientos arqueológicos que había en una de sus propiedades en Atenas. Su ignorancia estaba comenzando irritarlo.

Para cuando Peeta llegó a la remota fortaleza que tenía en Marruecos, el sol se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos entraban por las ventanas. Una vez en el palacio, habló con Falvius en árabe, subió las escaleras, entró en el dormitorio principal y se paró en seco cuando vio a Katniss tumbada sobre la cama.

Tenía el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada, su delicado perfil enmarcado por la preciosa cabellera castaña. Peeta se fijó en la prominencia de sus voluptuosos labios sonrosados, en su delicado cuello y en el valle que se perdía entre sus senos lechosos.

Al fijarse en su trasero redondo, que sobresalía por debajo de las sábanas, Peeta sintió que se excitaba al momento.

—Kat… —murmuró utilizando aquel diminutivo por primera vez.

Katniss se cambió de postura y abrió los ojos. Al verlo, se quedó sin aliento. Peeta necesitaba un afeitado, pero la barba de tres días no hacía sino ensalzar la masculinidad de sus rasgos.

—Me he debido de quedar dormida —comentó incorporándose.

Peeta se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

—Me he retrasado un poco en París… te pido perdón —le dijo—. Es maravilloso ver que me estás esperando, _glikia mou_.

Katniss no comprendió al principio, pero, al ver cómo Peeta se movía alrededor de la habitación, entendió lo que sucedía.

—¿Ésta es tu habitación? ¿Estoy en tu cama?

Peeta sonrió encantado.

—Como _Ricitos de Oro_.

Katniss se sonrojó ante su ingenuidad.

—Debería haberlo supuesto. No me había dado cuenta.

—No me digas que he recorrido medio mundo para que me eches ahora a otra habitación —protestó Peeta.

Katniss se incorporó, deseosa de deshacer el entuerto.

—No, ya me voy yo a una habitación de invitados…

—Por encima de mi cadáver —la interrumpió Peeta sin dudarlo—. Tú te quedas aquí. Compartiremos habitación. Por lo menos, así tendré oportunidad de abrazarte esta noche.

—Pero dijimos que…

—Mira, Kat, yo soy un hombre de necesidades físicas muy fuertes y, a lo mejor, lo que me estás pidiendo es demasiado.

Katniss lo miró y tomó aire.

—Es cierto que tienes una personalidad muy fuerte, pero estoy segura de que no estás intentando presionarme —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Peeta no contestó inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Por supuesto, si crees que debo irme, me iré ahora mismo —añadió Katniss sintiéndose muy incómoda—. A lo mejor, no entendí bien las condiciones de tu invitación.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Peeta se veía en una situación así. Se había quedado sin palabras. Katniss no se ofrecía a irse para hacerle chantaje emocional sino que parecía realmente incómoda y disgustada, lo que bastó para tocarle a Peeta en el orgullo y en el sentido del honor.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquella mujer creyera que se iba a servir de su fuerte carácter para obligarla a que se acostara con él.

Aunque estaba irritado, no quería que se fuera. Katniss Everdeen no lo dejaba dormir, llevaba pensando en ella toda la semana y había conseguido sobrevivir única y exclusivamente porque sabía que lo iba a estar esperando en Marruecos.

—No, no quiero que te vayas —admitió.

—Yo no me quiero ir —contestó Katniss—. Este lugar es fabuloso —añadió, mirándolo de reojo.

Aquella sencilla pero provocativa mirada hizo que Peeta sintiera que el deseo se apoderaba de él de nuevo, así que se sentó en el borde de la cama y besó a Katniss en los labios, apoderándose de su boca hasta hacerla estremecerse.

—¿Por qué me haces esperar? —le preguntó—. Me muero por ti.

Katniss sentía el cuerpo tenso. Sentía los pezones erectos, endurecidos y dolientes y rezó para que no le vieran por debajo de la seda. Decidió que debía ponerse una prenda menos provocativa, así que se puso de pie de repente, sorprendiendo a Peeta.

—Me voy a vestir —anuncio.

Comprendiendo que Katniss quería tapar aquel cuerpo maravilloso, Peeta la agarró de la mano para impedírselo.

—No, no te cambies de ropa. Parece que estás relajada. Me gusta verte así. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es que no estás todo el día preocupada por cómo tienes el pelo, el maquillaje o la ropa. Cenaremos en la terraza.

Katniss no había recibido muchos cumplidos en su vida. Tampoco era consciente de que los echaba de menos. De pequeña, las circunstancias le habían hecho ser más una actriz secundaria que la protagonista de la película y, ya de adulta, las necesidades de los demás siempre habían resultado prioritarias.

El sencillo cumplido que Peeta le acababa de hacer tuvo un efecto completamente desproporcionado sobre ella y la hizo sentirse terriblemente bien por dentro.

«Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti», había dicho Peeta.

Aunque hubiera llevado un saco de patatas, no se lo habría quitado. Por él. Y, si hubiera tenido valor, le habría pedido que le hiciera una lista detallada de las demás cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Peeta descolgó el teléfono interno y habló en un idioma que Katniss no comprendió. Tras colgar, se quitó la camisa.

—Me voy a duchar —anunció.

Katniss se quedó mirando fijamente sus hombros bronceados y su torso musculoso. A continuación, dejó que su mirada se deslizara por su abdomen. Era la primera vez en su vida que miraba así a un hombre y no podía apartar la mirada.

Peeta la sorprendió mirándolo y sonrió encantado.

—Mentirosa, me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Completamente avergonzada, Katniss se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar mientras se preguntaba cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Atrévete a negarlo —bromeó Peeta en un tono tan íntimo que la hizo estremecerse—. Te recuerdo que es imposible que entre nosotros surja una relación más íntima si te empeñas en negar lo que sentimos de manera natural.

Una vez dicho aquello, la dejó sola. En aquel mismo instante, Katniss deseó que no se hubiera ido. Quería estar con él. Lo cierto era que se sentía inmensamente feliz estando a su lado. Estaba feliz de estar en Marruecos, estaba encantada de estar con Peeta.

De repente, se asustó ante lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando, pero se apresuró a decirse que no pasaba nada. ¿Qué más daba que ya no fuera la mujer racional y calmada por la que siempre se había tenido?

Katniss se dijo que, si salía mal parada de todo aquello, daba igual. Sería mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado nunca.

Tras enfundarse las babuchas de lentejuelas que descubrió junto a la cama, salió a la terraza, que todavía estaba caliente a causa del sol aunque ya no hacía mucho calor. Flavius le ofreció algo de beber y Katniss le pidió un zumo de frutas, se acomodó en un sofá maravilloso y se dispuso terminar de leer el artículo que había comenzado en el avión.

—¿Qué lees?

Peeta apareció con el pelo mojado, unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca abierta al cuello. Katniss le contó que estaba leyendo un artículo sobre un político británico al que habían sorprendido engañando a su mujer por segunda vez en pocos meses.

—Es para que no se lo perdone —comento sacudiendo la cabeza—. La infidelidad es lo peor del mundo.

—No siempre —contestó Peeta.

—No hablarás en serio —dijo Katniss muy seria—. La infidelidad siempre lleva aparejadas mentiras y engaños, lo que causa mucho sufrimiento. Imagínate por lo que esa pobre mujer y sus hijos deben de estar pasando ahora mismo…

—Sí, es una pena —comentó Peeta sin emoción alguna.

—¿Una pena? —Se indignó Katniss poniéndose en pie—. ¡Es lo peor del mundo! Mi madre engañó a mi padre con su mejor amigo y le destrozó la vida. Yo jamás engañaría a nadie. Lo mejor que se puede hacer en la vida es ser completamente sincero. Para mí, la fidelidad es muy importante.

—Ya lo veo —contestó Peeta.

—Te aseguro que, si tú no fueras un hombre soltero, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos —insistió Katniss para que quedara claro lo que opinaba sobre aquel asunto.

En aquel momento, llegó Flavius con el primer plato. Mientras pensaba en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar, Peeta le indicó que sirviera. Mientras así lo hacía, Peeta se dio cuenta de evidentemente, Katniss no tenía ni idea de que estaba prometido.

El daba por hecho que absolutamente todo el mundo sabía que se iba a casar con Delly Cartwrigth. Desde luego, su prometida había hecho todo lo posible para que todo el mundo se enterara. Incluso les habían hecho un documental en un canal de televisión griego.

Aun así, Katniss no se había enterado.

Peeta se dijo que debía decírselo, pero, en el mismo instante, se dio cuenta de que sería un suicidio hacerlo en aquel momento. No era el mejor momento para anunciarle que estaba prometido y que se iba casar con otra mujer. Sobre todo, cuando Katniss ya se había acostado con él. Sobre todo, cuando estaba más que decidido a convencerla del futuro tan prometedor que tenía por delante si se convertía en su amante.

—Mi bisabuela estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo. Claro que ella tiene más de noventa años. No es propio de una chica joven como tú tener unos principios tan arcaicos.

Katniss elevó el mentón.

—Puede que sea un poco chapada a la antigua, pero no pienso cambiar mi forma de pensar por mucha edad que tenga —declaró—. Háblame de tu familia. ¿Cómo es?

—Muy grande —contestó Peeta.

—Qué suerte —comentó Katniss lanzándose con entusiasmo y apetito sobre la comida, lo que hizo sonreír a Peeta, acostumbrado a que las mujeres apenas comieran en su presencia—. Yo no tengo ningún pariente vivo y lo cierto es que echo mucho de menos a mi familia.

Peeta la observó mientras daba las gracias al personal de servicio. Era una mujer muy guapa, pero muy normal, encantadora y cariñosa. ¿Acaso lo que le atraía de ella era precisamente que era normal y corriente? ¿Era aquella la novedad que lo tenía enganchado?

No, Peeta se dijo que lo que verdaderamente le gustaba de aquella mujer era que era una bomba en la cama. Sí, lo único que quería de ella era sexo. Qué alivio. Aunque no encajara en su mundo, quería que formara parte de su vida y Peeta siempre obtenía lo que quería. Costará lo que costara.

Mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse tiñendo el cielo de todo tipo de tonalidades, Peeta le contó a Katniss cómo había encontrado aquella casa siendo un adolescente mientras iba de excursión con unos amigos.

—En aquellos momentos, cada vez que hacía algo, me sacaban en los periódicos y me pareció que este lugar sería perfecto para hacer fiestas salvajes en secreto los fines de semana sin que se enteraran los periodistas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —parpadeó Katniss perpleja.

—Hacer fiestas era una parte muy seria de mi vida en aquel entonces. Mis padres me enseñaron a no hacer nada que no fuera divertido —le explicó Peeta, divertido ante su consternación—. Cuando vine por segunda vez con un arquitecto, el jefe local me invitó a visitar el pueblo en el que vivía. Su gente era muy pobre. Estaban encantados ante el trabajo que se iba a generar con la obra de reforma pero me tuve que olvidar de lo de las fiestas porque ellos no beben y no hubieran accedido a trabajar para mí, así que me dediqué a los deportes de riesgo —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Mucho más sano.

Katniss sonrió. Por fin estaba comenzando a ver a aquel chico que se había esforzado por conseguir hacer realidad el sueño de una adolescente que se estaba muriendo, su hermana. Algún día le diría quién era, pero no era el momento, no quería ponerse triste ni quería que Peeta pensara en ella como en un adolescente agradecida en la que ni siquiera se había fijado en su día.

Katniss percibió que se había levantado brisa y se estremeció, sorprendida por el brusco cambio de temperatura.

—Tengo frío.

—Por las noches, en el desierto hace mucho frío —le aseguró Peeta apretándole la mano para indicarle que fueran dentro.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Katniss decidió que quería compartir la cama con él en todos los sentidos. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, así que decidió no poner barreras entre ellos, pues no le pareció sincero ni justo cuando la realidad era que se moría por acostarse con Peeta de nuevo.

Katniss comenzó a juguetear de manera ausente con uno de los botones de la camisa de Peeta. Se sentía tímida y no sabía cómo pedirle que le hiciera el amor.

—No quiero esperar más —anunció haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Sorprendido y encantado ante aquella inesperada atracción, Peeta la tomó en brazos y la levantó por los aires.

—¡No te vas arrepentir, _pedhi mou_! —exclamó—. ¡Pienso pasarme un día entero contigo en la cama!

—Ten cuidado… con tranquilidad… —le pidió Katniss.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Peeta.

—Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez con el preservativo —contestó Katniss sintiéndose incómoda.

—No te preocupes, eso fue sólo una vez. No va a volver a suceder. ¿Todavía sigues preocupada por eso? —Se burló con la seguridad de una persona que está acostumbrada a que la vida siempre le sonría—. ¿Has tenido algún retraso?

—No, pero…

—No va a pasar nada, ya lo verás. Olvídate del tema —le aseguró Peeta depositándola sobre la cama y sonriendo de tal manera que Katniss decidió que no había razón para preocuparse.

**Hola pues aquí paso a dejarles el capítulo 4 (cuando en realidad debería de estar estudiando para un examen de aptitud para entrar a la universidad :|) pero bueno no me puedo concentrar jajaja así que espero disfruten del capítulo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Peeta deslizó sus dedos por la maravillosa cabellera castaña de Katniss y la miró a los ojos.

—Te prometo que no te vas arrepentir de estar conmigo —le aseguró con la respiración entrecortada—. Te voy a dar una vida de ensueño.

—No necesito que me des nada —declaró Katniss descubriendo que no podía concentrarse en la conversación porque su cuerpo demandaba atención.

Peeta comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de perlas del caftán y Katniss sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Le dolían los pechos y sentía entre los muslos una punzada de deseo muy fuerte.

—Espero que no tengas objeción en que te dé placer —bromeó Peeta muy excitado.

—No, no tengo problema con el placer —tartamudeó Katniss mientras Peeta le abría el caftán y dejaba al descubierto sus senos.

—Como el terciopelo —sonrió Peeta tomando uno de sus pezones entre el dedo pulgar y el índice.

A continuación, tomó sus senos en las palmas de sus manos y se inclinó para saborearlos. Katniss sintió que, efectivamente, el placer se apoderaba de ella y la recorría en oleadas, haciéndola gemir.

Peeta se quitó la camisa y los pantalones mientras Katniss sentía que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Mientras lo observaba, se recostó sobre las almohadas. Sentía mucha curiosidad. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Peeta parecía tan seguro de sí mismo estando desnudo como estaba cuando llevaba un traje y aquella confianza se le antojaba a Katniss tan atractiva como su cuerpo desnudo.

En cuanto se hubo quitado los calzoncillos, volvió a la cama. Katniss tragó saliva al ver su erección. Peeta sonrió encantado al comprobar que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando ocultar sin conseguirlo que le gustaba lo que veía.

—¿Cumplo tus expectativas? —sonrió.

—No tengo a nadie con quién compararte —contestó Katniss.

—En cualquier caso, no acepto comparaciones. Eres mía.

—Las mujeres no somos de los hombres.

—No, claro que no, pero, ¿te sentirías a gusto haciendo esto con otro hombre? —insistió Peeta deslizando el caftán por sus hombros.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Veo que nos entendemos, _glikia mou_ —la interrumpió Peeta apoderándose de su boca.

Cuando sintió la punta de su lengua entre los labios, Katniss experimentó un espasmo en el centro de la pelvis. Peeta deslizó su boca en dirección descendente hasta encontrar sus pezones, haciéndola gemir.

Katniss sentía un delicioso, calor en la parte más femenina de su cuerpo y, cuando Peea deshizo el camino andado y volvió a tenerlo frente a ella, lo miró a los ojos y le acarició el torso.

—¿Qué te gusta que te hagan? —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada.

Peeta se lo dijo en términos concisos y certeros y no le importó en absoluto servirle de guía. Katniss se entregó con devoción a la experiencia con un entusiasmo inocente que hizo que Peeta tuviera que poner fin a aquello mucho más rápidamente de lo que había anticipado.

—Casi me haces llegar —sonrió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recuperar de nuevo el control.

A continuación, buscó el calor húmedo que sabía encontraría entre los muslos de Katniss, que apretó los dientes para no gritar. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro de Peeta y aspiró el aroma de su piel mientras él le separaba las piernas y le daba placer acariciándole el clítoris.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto, Katniss comenzó a mover las caderas. Mientras lo hacía, Peeta utilizó su boca para chuparla y morderla en lugares increíblemente eróticos.

—Peeta… por favor…

—Si todavía puedes hablar, es que no te has entregado por completo al placer.

Katniss se dejó llevar por el deleite, sintiendo cómo el placer reverberaba por todo su cuerpo. La presión que sentía en el vientre era cada vez más intensa. Estaba tan excitada que todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente y, en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del clímax y se abandonó al éxtasis.

Tras haber disfrutado de darle placer con los dedos y con la boca, tras haber disfrutado de verla llegar al orgasmo, Peeta se adentró en su cuerpo y disfrutó él también de un orgasmo glorioso.

—Ha sido maravilloso —comentó tumbado a su lado bocarriba un rato después.

A Katniss le dolía todo el cuerpo después de aquella intensa descarga de placer que acababa de vivir. Estaba completamente bañada en sudor y el aire acondicionado le estaba haciendo tener frío.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Peeta.

—Sí —murmuró Katniss.

Peeta no había esperado que Katniss se mostrara tan distante después de hacer el amor. En realidad, había contado con la posibilidad de que se enamorara de él e incluso se había dicho a sí mismo que tenía que tolerarlo, pero no estaba preparado para que Katniss se encerrara en su mundo interno y ni siquiera lo abrazara después de haber hecho el amor.

¿Sería que no se sentía apreciada? En su experiencia, las mujeres con las que mantenía relaciones sexuales siempre esperaban regalos, así que aquel se le antojó buen momento para enseñarle la ropa que le había comprado.

—Ahora mismo te traigo algo —le dijo poniéndose en pie.

Lo cierto era que Katniss hubiera preferido que la abrazara, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. No quería que Peeta creyera que estaba loca por él.

—Mira, ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa —le dijo Peeta desde el vestidor.

Katniss se puso la camisa de Peeta y lo siguió.

—Toda esta ropa es tuya —declaró Peeta.

—¿Y eso? —declaró Katniss enarcando las cejas.

—Te la regalo yo —contestó Peeta encogiéndose de hombros—. Mañana vendrán un par de costureras por si hay que hacer algún arreglo.

Completamente sorprendida, Katniss abrió un cajón y comprobó que estaba lleno de delicadas prendas interiores de seda y encaje. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a comprarle ropa interior? Katniss apretó los dientes, miró la ropa que colgaba en el armario, se dio cuenta de que todas las etiquetas eran de marcas muy caras y se sintió completamente mortificada.

—No me puedo creer que esto te parezca bien —declaró sonrojándose de pies a cabeza—. ¡Una cosa es que no tenga ropa de vestir y otra muy diferente que espere que tú me la compres!

—Lo he hecho para tu disfrute.

—¿La has elegido tú personalmente? —le preguntó Katniss de repente.

—No —confesó Peeta mientras se ponía unos vaqueros.

—¿Té has molestado al menos en describir lo que querías?

—Puede que haya mencionado un par de colores que me gustan.

—¿Que te gustan?

—Sí, mis colores preferidos porque no sé los tuyos —admitió Peeta subiéndose la cremallera y preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría a Katniss, por qué parecía tan indignada.

—Eso lo explica todo —declaró Katniss—. No sabes cuál es mi color preferido y tampoco te importa, lo que quieres es que me vista como una muñequita a la moda para disfrutar tú, no yo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no te gusta cómo soy! —exclamó Katniss muy enfadada—. ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, el hecho de que te hayas gastado miles de libras en mí por el mero hecho de que me haya acostado contigo es un mensaje muy insultante!

Peeta la miró furibundo.

—¡No soy una zorra y no quiero que me pagues!

—_Theos mou_… —se indignó Peeta—. Un regalo no es un insulto. Deberías aceptarlo con generosidad. Soy un hombre generoso y tu actitud es ofensiva. No tienes ni idea de cómo comportarte. ¡Cualquier zorra sabría mostrarse más agradecida que tú!

Aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente a Katniss, que sintió que las lágrimas le desbordaban los ojos, así que se apresuró a salir a la terraza. Una vez allí, se sentó en un sofá. Unos minutos después, llegó una doncella y le entregó una magnífica manta de cachemira.

Peeta observó desde la habitación mientras Katniss se envolvía en la manta y apretó los dientes. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo y, menos, una mujer. ¿Por qué le criticaba, tanto?

Dispuesto a arreglar aquella situación, salió a la terraza, miró a Katniss los ojos, la tomó en brazos sin dejarla reaccionar y la metió de nuevo en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué haces? —se sorprendió Katniss cuando Peeta la depositó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

—Yo creo que está muy claro.

—Acabas de decir que no sé comportarme…

Peeta le acarició el pelo y la mejilla.

—Te he comprado ropa porque creía que te gustaría —declaró mirándola a los ojos.

Katniss sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento… no se me había ocurrido contemplarlo desde tu punto de vista.

—Yo también lo siento. Yo tampoco me había parado a contemplarlo desde el tuyo. Eres diferente a las demás mujeres y, precisamente, por eso me gustas tanto —declaró Peeta besándola.

Al día siguiente, Katniss se desperezó sin prisa y alargó el brazo en busca de Peeta, pero encontró la cama vacía. Al abrir los ojos, comprobó que la puerta del baño estaba medio abierta y, prestando atención, oyó cómo el agua repiqueteaba contra los azulejos.

Peeta se estaba duchando.

Katniss comprobó con una sonrisa lánguida que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Aquel día, Peeta la había llevado a Marrakech a desayunar en un viejo hotel y, luego, a visitar un mercado. Allí, Katniss había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar las náuseas que le producían los fuertes aromas de las especias.

Al recordarlo, suprimió la preocupación ante la posibilidad de haberse quedado embarazada y se dijo que Peeta tenía razón, que era imposible que hubiera pasado nada.

En aquel momento, sonó su teléfono móvil, que Peeta había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. Katniss se había dado cuenta de que Peeta jamás dejaba de contestar a una llamada, así que decidió responder.

Cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea se puso a hablar en un idioma que no entendió, se dio cuenta de que hubiera hecho mejor en no contestar.

—¿En qué le puede ayudar? —le preguntó Katniss en inglés.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Alguna secretaria nueva? —le preguntó una mujer en tono despectivo—. Páseme inmediatamente con mi prometido.

Katniss frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Su prometido? ¿De parte de quién?

—De Delly. ¿De quién iba a ser? —Se indignó la aludida—. Dése prisa. No tengo todo el día.

Katniss dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla. Le temblaba la mano y respiraba con dificultad, pues se sentía como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Diciéndose que debía de ser un malentendido, se puso el caftán azul turquesa y se levantó de la cama para ir a avisar a Peeta.

Justo en aquel momento, oyó un intercambio acalorado en el mismo idioma que no había entendido y que procedía del teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesilla.

Cuando Peeta salió del baño, lo miró y señaló el móvil.

—Delly al teléfono —le dijo.

A Peeta no se le movió ni un pelo, pero Katniss supo en aquel preciso instante que no había ningún malentendido, que no era una broma, que no era una mentira, aquel hombre del que se había enamorado locamente estaba prometido con otra mujer.

De repente, sintió que el frío se apoderaba de ella.

Peeta miró a Katniss, vio que había palidecido, y se apresuró a terminar la conversación con su prometida que, como de costumbre, versó sobre el tema de la boda.

—Me habría gustado que te hubieras enterado de otra manera —le dijo a Katniss colgando el teléfono—. Te aseguro que hasta ayer no supe que tú no eras consciente de la existencia de Delly. Todo el mundo sabe que me voy a casar con ella.

—Me lo tendrías que haber dicho —contestó Katniss con un hilo de voz.

—Te lo iba a decir cuando volviéramos a Londres.

—¿Cuando ya te hubieras divertido? —le espetó humillada—. ¿Cuánto hace que estás prometido con ella?

—Un par de meses, pero no tiene por qué interferir entre nosotros.

Katniss no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Peeta no le había pedido perdón, no se estaba disculpando. De hecho, ni siquiera había reconocido que se hubiera equivocado en algo.

—Quiero que entiendas que lo que tengo con ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que tengo contigo.

Katniss se rió con amargura.

—Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. ¡A lo mejor no soy muy sofisticada, pero sé diferenciar entre un anillo de compromiso y un fin de semana haciendo guarradas!

—No digas eso —contestó Peeta poniéndose serio—. Entre tú y yo no hay nada sucio.

—Me has engañado —se indignó Peeta—. ¿Por qué me has involucrado en esta horrible situación? ¿Por qué te vas a casar con una mujer a la que no piensas serle fiel?

—Quizás la fidelidad no sea tan importante para algunos como lo es para ti —contestó Peeta—. Lo único que voy a decir sobre mi prometida es que tengo la conciencia tranquila.

—Pues me alegro mucho por ti… no sé si tanto por ella la verdad, pero tampoco es asunto mío —contestó Katniss, dándose cuenta de que Peeta no estaba dispuesto en absoluto a admitir que se había equivocado—. Supongo que sabe dónde se mete, ha podido elegir. A mí, sin embargo, no me diste opción. Me has mentido.

—No te he mentido en ningún momento.

—Sí, me has mentido por omisión. Anoche, te quedó muy claro que yo no sabía que estabas prometido, siempre he creído que eras un hombre soltero y sin compromiso. Aun así, no me dijiste la verdad.

—Para entonces, ya nos habíamos acostado y no me pareció buena idea disgustarte estando tan lejos de casa.

—Esto es increíble —se lamentó Katniss, negando con la cabeza.

Peeta se quedó mirándola atentamente.

—Te deseo más que a ninguna otra mujer. No quería que te fueras.

—No exageres —lo interrumpió Katniss muy dolida—. Evidentemente, para ti lo nuestro sólo ha sido sexo porque, por muy atraído que te sientas por mí, te vas a casar con otra. ¿Y me decías ayer que no sé comportarme? ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saber que sólo quieres una aventura conmigo? ¡Si me hubieras respetado lo más mínimo, no me habrías tratado como lo has hecho!

—Te equivocas. Entre nosotros hay una atracción explosiva y, para que lo sepas, estoy completamente convencido de que quedarse sin algo que se ansia no nos convierte en mejores personas —contestó Peeta comenzando a vestirse—. Hablaremos de ello cuando te hayas calmado. Las discusiones son una pérdida de energía.

—Me quiero ir a casa. Arréglalo todo para me pueda ir cuanto antes —le espetó Katniss, elevando el mentón en actitud desafiante para ocultar su dolor.

—¿Por qué te vas a ir? No quiero que salgas de mi vida.

—Mira, me da exactamente igual lo que tú quieras en esta ocasión, aunque no estés acostumbrado a ello, no te vas a salir con la tuya —le espetó Katniss.

—No pienso permitir que te vayas.

—No tienes elección —le aseguró Katniss, abriendo su bolsa de viaje y recuperando las pocas pertenencias que había llevado desde Londres.

Peeta la observó mientras lo hacía, recordándose a sí mismo que no había cabida en su vida para las emociones. Él no había sido hombre nunca de hablar de amor ni de promesas ni tampoco de historias con final feliz, pero sabía que Katniss creía en todo aquello y le había hecho daño.

Peeta decidió darle tiempo para que se calmara. Lo cierto era que no creía que se fuera a ir.

Una hora después, Flacius le informó de que Katniss lo esperaba en el salón con el equipaje preparado. Peeta se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador y se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido trabajar absolutamente nada.

Cuando Peeta entró en el salón, encontró a Katniss ataviada con una sencilla camisa blanca y una falda vaquera. Llevaba el pelo recogido y miraba por la ventana.

—Comprendo que estés disgustada, pero…

—Peeta —le interrumpió Katniss—. Antes de irme quiero que sepas una cosa. He estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que ha sucedido no ha sido completamente por tu culpa. Yo también tengo parte de culpa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero que sepas que te conocí hace nueve años, cuando tenía catorce —le contó Katniss, convencida de que aquella iba a ser la última vez que lo viera.

Peeta la miró intrigado.

—Nos conocimos en el hospital en el que mi hermana estaba ingresada —continuó Katniss—. Prim, mi hermana gemela, tenía leucemia y tú fuiste a verla un día. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Quince días después, volviste en compañía de su cantante favorito. La alegría que le diste no tiene precio. Aquel chico era su héroe y aquel día tú te convertiste en el mío.

Peeta la miró anonadado. Él también había perdido a un hermano en la adolescencia, pero jamás hablaba de ello. Además, lo que Katniss había dicho lo había dejado sin palabras. «Aquel chico era su héroe y aquel día tú te convertiste en el mío». Catorce palabras concisas de efecto devastador.

—¿Tu hermana murió?

Katniss asintió con tristeza.

—Lo siento. Lo cierto es que visitaba a cientos de niños y no me acuerdo de ella —admitió Peeta.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. No esperaba que te acordaras de ella. Lo único que quería era que supieras que, a pesar de que lo nuestro haya salido mal, siempre te estaré agradecida porque hiciste feliz a mi hermana.

Flavius le había dicho que el piloto del helicóptero estaba listo para despegar en cualquier momento, así que Katniss decidió no prolongar la despedida. Se le partía el corazón al tener que irse, pero no quería ser débil, quería aguantar y hacer una salida digna.

—No te vayas —le pidió Peeta—. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho daño y te pido también que te lo pienses mucho antes de irte. No es fácil encontrar la felicidad.

—Lo que tú y yo teníamos no era felicidad, era de mentira —contestó Katniss con amargura—. Ahora ambos lo sabemos.

Peeta observó cómo el helicóptero despegaba. Frustrado, se sirvió un brandy. Una vez a solas, se dio cuenta de que la partida de Katniss le hacía sentirse incómodo. Para empezar, porque tenía la sensación de no tener la situación bajo control. Menos mal que iba a estar un tiempo sin verla.

¿Y le había dicho que era su héroe? No, no era ningún héroe, no era el héroe de nadie, no quería hacerse ilusiones. ¡Qué típico de Katniss Everdeen querer un héroe! Aquella mujer tenía ideales de cuento de hadas, expectativas demasiado fantasiosas.

Peeta se recordó entonces que Katniss había creído en todo momento que era soltero y sin compromiso. Se había comportado como un canalla, se había aprovechado de una virgen de ojos color plata que lo tenía mitificado desde la adolescencia. Ahora entendía por qué lo había mirado como lo había hecho aquel primer día en la oficina, con aquel brillo especial en los ojos.

¿Qué podría hacer para devolverle aquel brillo?

¿Y qué culpa tenía él si otras mujeres le habían pedido tan poco que se había acostumbrado a no dar casi nada y a ser un arrogante?

Lo cierto era que Katniss poseía valores que Peeta admiraba sinceramente, pero también tenía mucho que aprender. Delly no era un elemento negociable en su vida. La había elegido como esposa y no se iba echar atrás. El único puesto que quedaba vacante era el de amante. Una cosa era su vida pública, en la que aparecería con su esposa, y otra muy diferente lo que hacía en su vida privada. Katniss iba a tener que entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Peeta decidió darle tiempo. No se quería ni parar a considerar lo que haría si se negara.

Tras esperar varias horas en el aeropuerto, Katniss consiguió volver a Londres, que la recibió con el cielo encapotado y gris. Al instante, echó de menos el sol de Marruecos y también a Peeta.

Había vuelto a Londres, en un avión privado de la empresa de Peeta y se había visto obligada a no llorar delante de la tripulación. Boggs le había llevado la bolsa de viaje hasta la puerta de su casa.

Una vez a solas en la oscuridad de su apartamento, se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro y deprimente que le parecía aquel lugar, y se había apresurado a recordarse que aquélla era su vida de verdad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no sentirse como si la hubieran partido por la mitad, se dijo que parte de la culpa de lo que había sucedido había sido, efectivamente, suya.

El millonario griego del que se había enamorado y que la había tomado meramente como una distracción sexual, había hecho lo correcto. No era para menos cuando se había entregado a él sin pensarlo en su despacho, sin apenas pararse a preguntarle si tenía alguna relación de pareja.

Eso le pasaba por vivir una vida peligrosa cuando ella no era así en realidad.

Al día siguiente, un recadero le llevó un magnifico ramo de rosas, pero Katniss no leyó la notita y aunque le pareció una pena, tiró las flores a la basura.

Se apresuró a decirse que era imposible que estuviera enamorada de Peeta. ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorada de él cuando apenas lo conocía? Tenía que olvidarse de él cuanto antes, pero no podía. Se moría por volver a verlo.

Al día siguiente, la despertó el olor del desayuno de un vecino que le produjo náuseas. Aquel día le tenía que llegar el periodo y Katniss estaba desesperada por salir de dudas.

Agradeció mucho cuando la agencia de trabajo temporal la llamó para decirle que tenía trabajo aquella semana en una compañía de seguros y también cuando la hija de la señora Venia le pidió que se quedara con su madre un par de horas.

Una vez en su casa, la señora Venia, que tenía televisión por cable, le dijo que eligiera un programa. Mientras hacía zaping, Katniss se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Peeta en un documental sobre su vida amorosa. Completamente aturdida y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, vio el programa entero.

Así vio cómo era Delly Cartwright, la impresionante rubia platino que parecía una supermodelo. A su lado, Katniss se sintió como una pueblerina con sobrepeso.

Para colmo, en el documental decían que Peeta y Delly se conocían desde niños y que compartían muchas cosas, y Katniss tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que lo cierto era que hacían buena pareja. Ambos eran griegos, ricos, guapos y sofisticados.

Ella no era así, lo que la llevó a preguntarse qué demonios habría visto Peeta en ella y, aunque le dolió mucho admitirlo, aceptó también que Peeta debía de querer profundamente a Delly.

¿Por qué si no la iba a haber elegido teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de mujeres entre las que podía optar?

Al día siguiente, nada más salir del trabajo, Katniss fue a una farmacia y compró una prueba de embarazo. Una vez en casa y tras haber leído las instrucciones una y otra vez, se hizo la prueba y no tardó en tener el resultado.

Iba a ser madre.

Katniss sintió ganas de llorar. De repente, se sintió muy joven y muy asustada. Lo había hecho todo mal. Se había quedado embarazada durante un encuentro sexual casual, no era nadie para Peeta Mellark y seguro que no querría tener un hijo con ella.

Sintiéndose culpable y disgustada, Katniss pensó en Delly. ¿Cómo se sentiría si se enterara de que el hombre con el que se iba a casar iba a tener un hijo con otra? Delly, que no había hecho absolutamente nada, tendría que vivir el dolor y la humillación.

Posiblemente, en público. Si los medios de comunicación se enteraran de que Peeta Mellark era el padre de la criatura de una trabajadora temporal, la noticia saltaría a las portadas y a los programas. Y ella tampoco saldría bien parada porque seguro que le colgarían el sambenito de cazafortuna interesada.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Katniss se dio cuenta de que aquel escándalo no le haría ningún bien a ninguno de ellos. Sobre todo, al pobre niño que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a su historia. Además, Peeta había comparado la posibilidad de aquel embarazo con un desastre. Seguro que, si se lo decía, intentaría convencerla para que abortara, pero Katniss no estaba segura de estar preparada para considerar aquella opción.

Katniss se preguntó qué debía hacer, si debía informar a un hombre que no quería ser padre de que iba a serlo.

Muy nerviosa, se preguntó cómo iba a vivir. Apenas, ganaba suficiente dinero para ella, y temía que un bebé necesitara mucho equipamiento y mucha ropa. Las guarderías eran caras, de eso estaba segura.

A media mañana, la llamaron a un despacho situado en la planta baja y le dijeron que esperara. Katniss así lo hizo, algo preocupada por si había hecho algo mal.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se puso en pie y no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendida al ver entrar a Peeta.

**Hola! Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y quería preguntarles si les parece que adapte otra historia esta vez de Kathleen Woodiwiss que se llama Rio de Pasiones, les dejare la sinopsis para que me digan que les parece.**

_**Rio de Pasiones de Kathleen Woodiwiss:**_

_**Dos días antes de su boda con el marqués Gale Hawthorne, la bella Katniss es secuestrada y enviada a las Colonias como prisionera. A mediados del siglo XVIII, muchos condenados eran trasladados a las colonias inglesas en América, donde debían trabajar como sirvientes durante largos años. Katniss logra sobrevivir al viaje, pero su gran belleza y su carácter intrépido han provocado el odio y la envidia de las personas que la rodean. Al arribar el barco a las costas de Virginia, la prisionera es comprada por Peeta Mellark. El hombre es considerado un asesino por los habitantes del pueblo y sólo ha adquirido a Katniss para que cuide a su pequeño hijo. No sabe que tal vez su corazón pueda traicionarlo.**_

_**Pronto el temor de la joven desaparecerá frente a la ternura de Peeta, y ambos se enamorarán profundamente. Arrastrados por un torrente de pasiones y odios, Peeta y Katniss deberán luchar contra sus malvados enemigos para salvar su amor**__._

**Diganme si les parece la nueva historia :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Peeta miró a Katniss, que estaba pálida y tenía ojeras. Evidentemente, en los pocos días que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, había perdido peso.

—Estás fatal.

Katniss se sonrojó, pues sabía que era cierto que no tenía una luz interna especial, como su preciosa prometida, que no tenía el pelo brillante e impecable ni un cuerpo escultural.

Al instante, se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa, celosa de la mujer a la que había engañado. Aquello la hizo sentirse fatal y odió a Peeta por ponerla en semejante situación.

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó Peeta.

—¡No, no estoy enferma! —contestó Katniss girándose y colocándose de espaldas a él para intentar recuperar la compostura.

El corazón le latía desbocado. Nada más verlo, había querido perderse entre sus brazos, perdonarlo por lo que había hecho, volver a estar con él. Aquello debía de ser producto del deseo, que se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? —lo acusó—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba trabajando aquí?

—Lo sé porque esta empresa es mía —contestó Peeta—. Quería verte.

—¿Esta empresa es tuya? —Se sorprendió Katniss—. ¿Por eso me ofrecieron trabajar aquí esta semana?

—Ya que tienes que trabajar, ¿por qué no hacerlo para mí?

—¿Te excita jugar así con la vida de los demás? —se indignó Katniss.

—Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, _pedhi mou_ —contestó Peeta mirándola con intensidad—. Siento mucho el disgusto que te he dado y te aseguro que esto no es un juego.

—¿Seguirías queriéndome a tu lado si te dijera que estoy embarazada?

Katniss se escuchó a sí misma pronunciar aquellas palabras desafiantes. No se lo podía creer. Estaba jugando con la verdad. Tarde o temprano, iba a tener que contarle que estaba embarazada. Peeta permaneció en silencio. Katniss necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta positiva.

—¿Lo estás? —le preguntó. Peeta comprendió al instante que no había nada que hacer.

—No —mintió.

Peeta apretó los dientes y se preguntó por qué demonios aquella mujer le hacía aquella pregunta. De haber sido verdad, todo su mundo se había trastocado. ¡Menuda pregunta tan estúpida y falta de tacto! Un embarazo no deseado sería una catástrofe mayúscula. Las amantes no se quedaban embarazadas.

En aquel momento, Katniss lo odió. Le habría gustado colocar las palmas de su mano sobre la tripa para proteger a su bebé, gritarle que todo iba a ir bien, que no necesitaba a un hombre egoísta sin corazón como padre de su hijo.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —anunció—. Por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto? —Se enfureció Peeta—. Voy a estar fuera de Londres dos semanas.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¿No me has oído? Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz.

En un movimiento que a Katniss no le dio tiempo de interceptar, Peeta la agarró de la mano y la besó, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada.

—No quiero perder el tiempo hablando. Vámonos a mi casa —le pidió Peeta.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Katniss se apartó de él.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te suplique?

—Estás prometido… —le recordó Katniss.

—Eso es un asunto de negocios… Tú eres un placer —murmuró Peeta con voz grave.

—No, no quiero estar contigo. No me convienes.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, no quedan muchos héroes —la desafío Peeta.

Katniss se estremeció.

—Tienes razón, pero todavía quedan algunos hombres sinceros en los que se puede confiar, hombres con principios que tienen muy claro que el dinero no les da derecho a hacer lo que les da la gana. Algún día, conoceré a uno de ellos, a un hombre digno de mi respeto. ¡Te aseguro que ese hombre no eres tú!

Peeta se quedó mirándola anonadado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le insultaran.

—Cueste lo que cueste, me vas a respetar. Esperaré. Tengo paciencia. Al final, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—No pienso volver contigo —insistió Katniss con vehemencia—. Me voy a trabajar.

Aquella misma noche, al llegar a casa desde el trabajo, Katniss decidió que Londres era una ciudad muy cara y que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar otro lugar en el que vivir.

Así, podría labrarse un futuro antes del nacimiento de su hijo. Además, Peeta no sabría dónde buscarla y no tendría más remedio que dejarla en paz.

Aunque tenía poco dinero, no había tocado las mil quinientas libras que su abuela le había dejado en herencia. Con ese dinero, podía permitirse la mudanza, así que comenzó a recoger sus cosas, decidiendo lo que se podía reciclar para la beneficencia y lo que tenía que tirar a la basura.

Cuanto menos equipaje, mejor.

«¿Seguirías queriéndome a tu lado si te dijera que estoy embarazada?».

Peeta se dio cuenta de que había sido una prueba y que no la había superado.

Siempre había creído que llevar un estilo de vida lujoso y hacer regalos extravagantes era suficiente para tentar a cualquier mujer, pero Katniss era diferente, era compleja y desafiante… aunque sencilla a la vez.

Peeta se encontró preguntándose qué querría una mujer de la Edad de Piedra de su hombre. Pronto comprendió que lo que querría una mujer así sería protección, comida y cobijo. De manera parecida, lo que Katniss esperaba del hombre que estuviera a su lado era poder confiar en él en todas las circunstancias por eso, le había puesto a prueba con lo del embarazo y él no había estado a la altura. ¿Por qué? Porque, al igual que todos los ricos, estaba acostumbrado a mujeres frías y calculadoras que querían atraparlos con la excusa del embarazo.

Sin embargo, Katniss lo había preguntado sin malicia, para saber su nivel de compromiso hacia ella. Y él no había sabido contestar. Katniss había esperado una respuesta sincera, pero Peeta no recordaba haber contestado sinceramente a una mujer jamás.

Katniss no era como las demás, Katniss necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que, pasara lo que pasara, estaría a su lado y cuidaría de ella.

Por desgracia, Peeta no se había dado cuenta a tiempo de que lo único que podía hacer para ganársela era ser completamente sincero.

De repente, se encontró pensando en el rostro aburrido y petulante de Delly, de aquella mujer con la que se iba a casar y que solamente sonreía cuando se miraba al espejo.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos, Peeta decidió que no se iba a casar con ella.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, voló a París para romper su compromiso matrimonial.

Desde el día de la pedida, Delly se había apoderado de todas sus casas y las utilizaba a su antojo. En aquella ocasión, estaba alojada en la casa que Peeta tenía en el centro parisino.

Peeta no avisó de su llegada y, al entrar encontró a su prometida gritándole a una doncella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Peeta… —lo saludó Delly sonrojándose levemente.

A continuación, le indicó de malos modos a la doncella que podía irse. Peeta recordó entonces que había oído rumores de que el padre de Delly había tenido que pagar a una persona del servicio de su casa para que no denunciara a su hija por agresión.

En aquel momento, recordó cómo Katniss había tratado con gratitud y educación a los sirvientes en Marruecos.

Impaciente por acabar con lo que había ido a hacer, informó a Delly de que ya no quería casarse con ella.

—No hablas en serio… esos son los típicos nervios de antes de la boda —contestó Delly.

—Es culpa mía. No estoy listo para un compromiso así —insistió Peeta.

—¡Sabes que, aunque estés casado conmigo, podrás seguir haciendo prácticamente tu vida de soltero! —Le aseguró Delly—. Peeta… sé que aprecias mucho tu libertad. Tengo muy claro que eres un hombre que necesita estar con muchas mujeres.

—Digas lo que digas, lo siento mucho, no nos vamos a casar.

—Pero ya lo tenía todo preparado.

Peeta consiguió mantenerse firme como una roca, pues estaba preparado para cualquier protesta.

Así, aguantó todos los reproches, las lágrimas y los gritos. Al final, la mayor preocupación de Delly era que iba a quedar como una idiota. Peeta también tenía aquello previsto, así que le ofreció la posibilidad de hacer público un comunicado conjunto.

Además, le dejó elegir el momento en el que lo harían llegar a las agencias de prensa y, por si fuera poco, le entregó un collar de diamantes y zafiros que había pertenecido a una princesa europea.

Tal y como había esperado, Delly se mostró encantada con la joya. Al ver las piedras preciosas, exclamó encantada y se deshizo en sonrisas.

—Cuando se te pase, llámame —se despidió de él.

—No se me va a pasar —le aseguró Peeta desde la puerta.

—Soy perfecta para ti —insistió Delly apartándose un mechón de pelo de su exquisito rostro—. Todo el mundo lo dice. Cuando volvamos, seremos como Romeo y Julieta.

—Se ha terminado, Delly —insistió Peeta pasando por alto el informarla de cómo había terminado la historia de Romeo y Julieta.

Al salir de casa, se sintió completamente liberado. Jamás volvería a pedirle a nadie que se casara con él.

Había sido un gran error.

Si necesitaba a una mujer que supiera ser buena anfitriona, podía pagar los servicios de un catering profesional.

Katniss le había puesto un espejo delante y no le había gustado lo que había visto.

Tras asistir a una reunión en Dubai, Peeta volvió a Londres treinta y seis horas después. Aunque todavía no había perdonado a Katniss por cómo lo había tratado, se moría por verla, así que fue directamente desde el aeropuerto su casa para darle una sorpresa.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él porque Katniss no estaba. Al día siguiente, su jefe de seguridad le informó de que se había ido sin decir a dónde. Peeta no se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué se habría ido? Era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer huía de él.

Peeta se dijo que tenía que encontrarla. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? Se quedó paralizado durante un instante.

Una vez en la limusina, Boggs le entregó un objeto, indicándole que lo había encontrado en la basura. Se trataba de la caja de una prueba de embarazo. Peeta se quedó perplejo. De todas formas, pensó que era altamente improbable que la única vez en su vida que había tenido un problema con un preservativo fuera a tener consecuencias.

Pero, al menos, comprendía por qué Katniss se había mostrado tan enfadada con él la última vez que se habían visto. A ella debía de haberle molestado su falta de preocupación respecto a aquel asunto, lo cual era perfectamente entendible.

La revista estaba ya algo estropeada, pero Katniss reconoció al instante las fotografías de Peeta y de Delly.

Sin dudarlo, se puso en pie y fue a por ella. El ejemplar tenía varias semanas. En la portada, se veía la fotografía de ambos rota por la mitad y se informaba del final de su relación. Katniss se apresuró a buscar más información en el interior.

Un amigo mutuo que prefería mantenerse en el anonimato decía que no iba a haber boda. Por lo visto, el compromiso se había roto sin más. Ni Peeta ni Delly estaban dispuestos a hacer comentarios a la prensa y habían pedido que se respetara su intimidad.

Katniss tomó aire profundamente y apretó la revista contra su pecho.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? Pase, por favor —le dijo en aquel momento una enfermera.

—¿Es la primera vez que viene? —Le preguntó el médico mientras la pesaba y le tomaba la tensión—. ¿De cuánto está? De más de cinco meses, ¿no?

—No, apenas de cuatro… —contestó Katniss—. Fui al médico en Southend cuando estaba de mes y medio y entonces todo iba bien.

El médico no contestó. A no ser que aquella mujer estuviera confundida con las fechas, tenía un problema. Se le notaba demasiado el embarazo aunque, por otra parte, estaba, muy delgada y parecía muy cansada. Además, no le gustó la tensión que tenía. Tras examinarla, le indicó que quería que le hicieran una ecografía en el hospital.

—Además, quiero que deje de trabajar —le dijo.

—Sólo hago unas horas de vez en cuando. No puedo permitirme económicamente dejar de trabajar.

—¿Quiere que el niño esté bien?

Katniss asintió.

—Entonces, debe descansar.

Katniss sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Lo único que había conseguido mantenerla a flote durante aquellas semanas en las que se había sentido tan sola desde que se había ido de Londres era la idea de tener un hijo.

Se sentía muy cansada y había perdido el apetito y bastante peso, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que estuviera teniendo un embarazo de riesgo. Las palabras del médico la habían dejado destrozada. Vivía en una pensión y trabajaba de cajera en un restaurante que estaba abierto todo el día y lo cierto era que estaba cansada.

Ahora que sabía que Peeta ya no se iba casar no se le ocurría ninguna razón para no ponerse en contacto con él y pedirle ayuda. Por supuesto, habría preferido no tener que hacerlo, poder ser completamente independiente, pero comprendía que no era lo mejor ni para ella ni para el niño.

Tras abandonar la consulta médica, buscó en el bolso la tarjeta de visita que Peeta le había entregado hacía meses, buscó una cabina pública en el centro comercial y marcó muy lentamente los números de su teléfono móvil. El corazón le latía tan rápidamente y estaba tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de colgar.

Peeta contestó en griego.

—Hola… soy yo —anunció Katniss—. Quiero decir, perdón… soy Katniss.

Peeta se puso en pie inmediatamente.

—¿Dónde estás?

Al oír su voz, Katniss sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar.

—Estoy en Reading —contestó—. Necesito verte.

—Cuando quieras. Dame tu dirección. Te mando un coche para que te recoja —se ofreció Peeta inmediatamente.

—No, no hace falta. Tomaré el tren hacia Londres esta tarde.

Como buen negociador que era, Peeta sabía cuándo no insistir. Era evidente que Katniss no se fiaba de él.

—Dónde quieres que nos veamos? ¿En mi casa?

—No…

No sabiendo muy bien dónde quedar, aceptó la idea de Peeta de que su chofer la fuera a buscar a la estación y la llevara a un hotel para cenar juntos.

—Todo irá bien —le aseguró Peeta.

Katniss no estaba tan segura.

—Preferiría que nos viésemos en privado.

Peeta sonrió encantado. Evidentemente, Katniss lo había echado de menos. Por supuesto. ¡Llevaba tres meses sin saber nada de ella! Era increíble que una mujer tan amable pudiera ser también tan testaruda como una mula.

Peeta se moría por volver a verla, por tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya de nuevo para asegurarse de no volver a perderla de vista jamás.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, canceló todas las citas que tenía para aquella tarde, dejando a sus secretarias con la boca abierta.

Aunque hacía calor, Katniss se había puesto una chaqueta larga que, sorprendentemente, ocultaba su silueta de embarazada.

Boggs la recibió con una sonrisa afectuosa en la estación y la condujo hasta un hotel exclusivo que no hizo más que ponerla más nerviosa.

—El señor Mellark la espera aquí… —le dijo abriendo una puerta.

Nada más hacerlo, Katniss lo vio… alto, vibrante e increíblemente guapo, con un traje gris marengo que tenía pinta de ser increíblemente caro.

De hecho, sólo lo veía a él.

Lo primero que Peea pensó era que Maddie estaba preciosa, que parecía un cuadro vivo. Parecía menuda y frágil con aquella chaqueta negra tan grande que se había puesto y que le hacía contrastar con el cafe de su pelo y el blanco de su piel.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó.

—No, gracias…

Peeta dio un paso al frente para recogerle el abrigo. No le gustaba verla tan distante y evasiva jamás la había visto tan tensa. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría si Katniss quisiera irse de nuevo.

—No, todavía no me lo voy a quitar… —contestó Katniss dando un paso atrás—. Te tengo que decir una cosa —añadió al darse cuenta de que era absurdo retrasar el motivo de su visita.

—Estás muy nerviosa.

Katniss tomó aire.

—Hace unos tres meses, te mentí.

—Te perdono —contestó Peeta en tono divertido, convencido de que lo que para Katniss era una mentira seguro que era una pequeña falta sin importancia.

No en vano aquella mujer tenía principios férreos.

—¿Cómo me vas a perdonar si no sabes cuál fue la mentira?

—Estás preciosa —contestó Peeta—. Dime que vas a volver a casa conmigo esta noche y ni siquiera te preguntaré por esa mentira de la que hablas, _pedhi mou_.

Katniss no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero, de repente, los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella. Aquel hombre exudaba energía sexual por los cuatro costados y era el mismo hombre que le había enseñado qué era el placer exquisito.

Katniss sintió un tremendo calor por todo el cuerpo. No podía negar que durante su estancia en Marruecos lo había seguido apasionadamente allí donde la había querido conducir. De hecho, su propia pasión la había sorprendido. Ni siquiera era consciente de poder desear a un hombre como deseaba a Peeta Mellark. No era de extrañar que no la tomara en serio.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes pensar en otra cosa? —le espetó.

—Cuando estoy contigo, no… —contestó Peeta eligiendo ser sincero, tal y como Katniss le había pedido—. De hecho, cuando pienso en ti, ni siquiera puedo trabajar. A lo mejor, si te quedaras a mi lado durante un algún tiempo, podría agotar este deseo erótico que siento por ti, podría pensar en otras cosas… de vez en cuando.

—¿Por ejemplo en mantener una conversación seria? —lo interpeló Katniss, desabrochándose la chaqueta con manos temblorosas.

—No me gustan las conversaciones serias —contestó Peeta.

Katniss se quitó la chaqueta de manera desafiante y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Lo cierto era que le daba vergüenza la viera embarazada, pues la había encontrado muy atractiva y le había gustado su cuerpo cuando no estaba embarazada.

—Yo creo que a ti tampoco te gustan las conversaciones serias —añadió Peeta rezando para que Katniss siguiera desnudándose.

No le importaba tener que mantener una conversación seria después. De hecho, lo aceptaba le parecía un buen precio. Lo importante era que había vuelto. Estaban juntos de nuevo. Quería que se fuera a casa con él.

¿Por qué no celebrarlo?

Lo que no le iba a contar bajo ningún concepto era que le había adjudicado un equipo de tres personas para que la vigilaran y se aseguraran de que no se volviera a escapar jamás.

—¿Peeta? —dijo Katniss mojándose los labios había creído que Peeta se iba a dar cuenta inmediatamente de que su cintura ya no era una cintura de avispa, pero Peeta no paraba de mirarle la boca.

—Me encantan tus labios…

Katniss pensó que debía de ser que la camiseta negra y la falda que llevaba ocultaban su estado mucho mejor de lo que ella creía, así que tomó aire y se lanzó.

—¿No me notas algo distinto? Peeta se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, deslizando su mirada por cada detalle de su cuerpo, imaginándosela en su cama, en su despacho, en su casa, en su avión privado.

—Tus pechos me vuelven loco…

Katniss se sonrojó de rabia e incredulidad y se puso de lado.

—¿Y mi tripa?

Peeta enarcó las cejas y se preguntó por qué así de lado Katniss parecía que se había tragado un cojín.

—Enorme…

Katniss palideció. Sí, desde luego la palabra describía perfectamente su estado. En cualquier caso no debía asombrarse. Había sabido desde el principio que sus nuevas proporciones no le iban a gustar en absoluto.

—Estás embarazada —murmuró Peeta en griego repitiéndolo a continuación en inglés para que no quedará duda de que se había dado cuenta—, pero es imposible. Me dijiste que no lo estabas.

Katniss se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¿No me habías dicho que no estabas embarazada? —murmuró Peeta.

**Hello! Esto se está poniendo bueno! Jajajja espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo :D **

**Y decirles que pronto comezare también a publicar la nueva historia :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

—Sí, pero…

Peeta la miró con tanta intensidad que Katniss se sintió incómoda.

—¿Es ésta la mentira de la que me querías hablar?

Katniss asintió.

—Entonces, no te perdono —declaró Peeta.

—Comprendo que es una gran sorpresa para ti…

Peeta se sentía completamente indignado. Le había parecido fatal que hubiera desaparecido, pero que lo hubiera hecho estando embarazada de él se le antojaba inconcebible. Todos aquellos meses que podrían haber estado juntos y que habían desperdiciado.

—Más que sorpresa, lo que siento es responsabilidad…

—¿Por el desastre ocasionado? —le espetó Katniss elevando el mentón en actitud desafiante—. Así fue como describiste la posibilidad de que me quedara embarazada.

—No seas injusta. Aquellas palabras las dije de manera casual.

—A mí no me aparecieron casuales en absoluto —protestó Katniss—. Aunque yo no lo sabía en aquel momento, tú estabas prometido con otra mujer. Sí, acepto que fuera casual para ti y entiendo que no quieras tener un hijo conmigo, pero no me vengas con ésas. Admite que esta situación es horrible para ti.

Peeta la miro muy serio.

—No me digas lo que tengo que admitir o lo que no, no sabes ni lo que pienso ni lo que siento —le espetó con desdén—. ¡Y no te intentes excusar!

—No me estoy intentando excusar.

—Claro que sí y, al hacerlo, estás empeorando las cosas. Lo que has hecho es inaceptable. Sí, es cierto que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que te fueras a quedar embarazada, pero me lo tendrías que haber dicho nada más enterarte.

—¿Por qué?

Peeta se quedó mirándola muy enfadado. Estaba fascinado con su vientre. Era la primera vez que se quedaba mirando a una mujer embarazada. Lo cierto era que jamás le habían interesado, pero ahora era diferente, ahora se trataba de Katniss.

De repente, Peeta se sintió tremendamente satisfecho. Katniss llevaba su semilla en sus entrañas.

—Porque es mi hijo —contestó—. Tenía derecho desde el principio a saberlo.

Katniss se revolvió, deseando que dejara de mirarla así.

—No comparto tu opinión —le dijo.

—¡Pues más te hubiera valido hacerlo porque mira la que has montado! —La acusó Peeta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer sin decirme que estabas esperando un hijo mío? ¿Cómo te atreves a excluirme de su vida?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —se defendió Katniss también enfadada—. Desaparecí para haceros un favor a tu prometida y a ti.

—¡No digas tonterías! Desapareciste porque estaba prometido y me iba a casar con otra mujer, para castigarme, para vengarte de mí.

—No digas eso, es espantoso… ¡yo no soy así de egoísta ni de cruel!

—Lo primero que deberías hacer es decirme dónde has estado.

—Me fui a Southend, pero tuve problemas con el casero y me tuve que mudar de nuevo…

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—No paraba de pasar por casa y me dio miedo —admitió Katniss.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —se enfureció Peeta—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No fue para tanto —contestó Katniss—, pero… la segunda mudanza me dejó completamente sin dinero y no me es fácil encontrar trabajo en mi estado —admitió.

Ojalá hubiera sido de otra manera, ojalá hubiera tenido dinero para poder hacerse cargo de sí misma, pero no era así.

Peeta se dirigió hacia la ventana y Katniss se fijó en que estaba muy tenso. Lo cierto era que se sentía traicionado y no le había gustado que Katniss no lo llamara antes para pedirle ayuda. Ninguna otra mujer le había negado un lugar principal en su vida. Ninguna mujer se había comportado como si no fuera de confianza.

—¿Y qué fue de tus principios? —se burló—. Recuerdo que estabas muy orgullosa de tu ética. ¿Qué fue de ellos cuando te fuiste sin decirme que estabas embarazada de mí?

Katniss se removió incómoda en la butaca.

—Estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo mejor…

—Confiaba en ti, pero me mentiste —la increpó Peeta.

—No lo estaba pasando bien emocionalmente, me sentía muy culpable, pero ahora entiendo que, si tuve algo que ver en la anulación de tu boda, no me tendría que haber ido cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Peeta dio un respingo. La asociación de ideas que acababa de verbalizar Katniss lo incomodó sobremanera. Aquella mujer era demasiado rápida.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver con la cancelación de mi boda —le espetó de manera fría y distante—. Te lo digo para que no tengas remordimientos de conciencia.

—Gracias —contestó Katniss cuando, en realidad, no se sentía agradecida en absoluto.

Lo cierto era que se sentía profundamente herida por el rechazo de Peeta, tan dolida que apenas se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía también humillada, pues, en cuanto se había enterado de que Peeta y Delly ya no se iban a casar, había aprovechado la primera excusa para contactar con él y volver corriendo a su lado.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que creía haber tenido algo que ver en la ruptura de su compromiso? ¡Qué vergüenza!

—No vuelvas a mentirme. Espero más de ti, _pedhi mou_ —declaró Peeta.

A continuación, se giró hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Katniss le había escondido algo muy importante, la furia estaba comenzando a disiparse. Aunque estaba embarazada, estaba preciosa. Peeta se estaba acostumbrando ya a su nueva silueta. De hecho, le estaba empezando a gustar. Al fin y al cabo, aquel cambio que se estaba operando en su cuerpo era responsabilidad suya.

Katniss se sentía tremendamente frágil, pues había comprendido que para Peeta no había sido más que una mujer con la que se había acostado pero que no era nada especial para él. De repente sintió náuseas y la frente perlada de sudor.

Peeta era muy importante para ella y, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de ponerse a vomitar en su presencia, tomó aire varias veces para ver si se le pasaba el mareo.

—Peeta… —le dijo.

Pero, de repente, las náuseas fueron tan fuertes que la obligaron a ponerse en pie llevándose una mano a la boca. No pensaba en aquellos momentos más que en abandonar la habitación, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Katniss se vio envuelta por una profunda oscuridad, sintió mucho calor y perdió el conocimiento.

Al principio, Peeta se quedó mirándola estupefacto, pero no tardó en reaccionar, apretar el botón de alarma de su reloj para llamar a su equipo de seguridad y arrodillarse a su lado para colocarla en una postura más cómoda.

Katniss recuperó el conocimiento cuando sintió una potente luz en el rostro que la cegó.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son periodistas —gruñó Peeta, que subía de dos en dos los escalones con ella en brazos—. Nos estaban esperando a la salida del hotel y nos han seguido. Asquerosos.

—¿Y dónde estamos?

—En una clínica privada. Quiero que te vea un médico.

—He estado en el médico esta mañana, lo que pasa es que no he desayunado —le explicó Katniss—. Déjame en el suelo. Puedo andar perfectamente.

Peeta enarcó las cejas y la dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado, pero, cuando Katniss intentó recular la verticalidad, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo y tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Peeta para no perder el equilibrio.

—Deja que te cuide —le indicó Peeta tomándola de nuevo en brazos—. Déjame que actúe haciendo lo que se me da mejor hacer.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que los acompañaba un grupo de personas formado por Boggs y sus hombres y unos cuantos médicos. Todo el mundo los miraba.

—¿Te refieres a dar órdenes? —se burló.

Peeta la miró algo más relajado y se rió.

—Sabes perfectamente que dar órdenes se me da bien, pero que hay otras cosas que se me dan mucho mejor —bromeó en tono divertido.

—¿Ya estás pavoneándote? —bromeó también Katniss.

A pesar de que sabía que eran el centro de atención, le entraron unas ganas locas de abrazarlo con fuerza. Quería atrapar aquel momento para siempre en su memoria para poder revivirlo cuando ya no lo tuviera cerca.

Aquel hombre le había mostrado lo vulnerable que podía ser. Katniss se había ido de Londres creyendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero no había pasado un solo día en el que no hubiera pensado en él, en el que no lo hubiera echado de menos y en el que no le hubiera gustado pasar aunque sólo hubieran sido cinco minutos en su compañía.

Peeta dejó a Katniss sobre una mesa para que la examinaran y se giró hacia el ginecólogo que los estaba esperando. Una vez a solas con él, Katniss contestó a todas sus preguntas.

—Percibo el latido de dos corazones —le indico el médico—. Está usted embarazada de gemelos.

Katniss pensó en su hermana Prim y sonrió encantada. Cuando salió de la consulta, sentada en una silla de ruedas, Peeta la estaba esperando.

—Parece que os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo para no dejarme andar —le dijo—. Me van a hacer una ecografía y he terminado. Estoy bien… —le aseguró.

—Te acompaño —contestó Peeta.

Maddie asintió, anonadada ante el nivel de atención que estaba recibiendo y también por la impresionante clínica privada en la que la estaban atendiendo. Sin embargo, desde el mismo instante en el que el doctor le dijo que mirara el monitor, se olvidó de todo y se entregó atónita a las imágenes en tres dimensiones que procedían de aquel equipo de alta tecnología.

—Mira, un bebé… —murmuró Peeta con incredulidad.

Lo cierto era que creía que en una ecografía no se iba a ver nada reconocible y no esperaba ver una diminuta carita.

—Oh, qué preciosidad… —se maravilló Katniss.

—¿Es niño? —preguntó Peeta apretándole la mano.

—¿Lo quieren saber? —les preguntó el médico.

—Sí, me gustaría saberlo —contestó Katniss.

—Éste de aquí es niño…

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de «éste de aquí»? —se sorprendió Peeta.

—Estoy embarazada de gemelos —contestó Katniss dándose cuenta de repente de que no había compartido aquella información con él.

—Es un poco difícil de saber por la posición en la están, pero estoy casi seguro de que la otra es una niña —intervino el ginecólogo.

—_Theos mou_… mellizos —murmuró Peeta apretándole todavía más la mano y acariciándole la muñeca.

—¿Están bien? —se interesó Katniss.

El médico le aseguró que así era y le aconsejó que no se preocupara, que comiera más y que durmiera todo lo que le apeteciera. Peeta la volvió a depositar en la silla de ruedas con mucho cuidado. Estaba anonadado. Iba a tener dos hijos, un niño y una niña, sangre de su sangre.

No salía de su asombro ante la noticia. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que estaba satisfecho y ansioso por verlos. Siempre había creído que le daba igual ser padre o no serlo, pero, en el mismo instante en el que había visto los rostros de sus hijos en la pantalla, algo había cambiado en su interior.

De repente, se había sentido responsable de la protección de Katniss y de los bebés.

—Nos vamos a casa. Así, podrás comer y descansar —anunció mientras la limusina se alejaba de la clínica.

Al pasar por la entrada principal, Katniss vio que los periodistas hacían gestos de enfado y frustración, pues la limusina los había recogido en la puerta trasera y habían perdido las fotografías de la salida.

—Mi casa no está lejos de aquí —anunció Peeta.

—No me parece buena idea —contestó Katniss sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Preferiría alojarme en un hotel.

—No digas tonterías —contestó Peeta con incredulidad.

—Ya sé que los hoteles son caros y yo también prefiero una casa —razonó Katniss—. Lo cierto es que te agradecería que me buscaras una y te encargaras de todo para que pudiera apañármelas yo sola.

—No pienso dejarte sola. No pienso separarme de ti, _pedhi mou_.

Katniss lo miró de reojo y, al encontrarse con sus ojos, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, así que se apresuró a apartar la mirada y a mirar por la ventanilla. Mientras lo hacía, se dijo que, en lo concerniente a Peeta, nunca había actuado como una mujer madura, y decidió que aquello se había terminado. Estaba embarazada y, por el bien de sus hijos, tenía que comportarse como una adulta inteligente.

—Peeta, necesito que me escuches —le pidió muy sería—. Necesito ser independiente. No me sentiría cómoda alojándome en tu casa. Mira, los dos sabemos lo que ha pasado, los dos sabemos que nos acostamos y que me he quedado embarazada por accidente. Esa es la única razón por la que estamos juntos en estos momentos. No hace falta que finjas que hay algo más.

Aquellas palabras no le hicieron a Peeta ninguna gracia. Katniss se estaba distanciando justo en el momento en el que a él le apetecía estar más cerca de ella.

—Claro que hay algo más…

—No, no lo hay —le interrumpió Katniss recordando que Peeta le había dicho que ella no había tenido nada que ver en la anulación de su boda.

Aunque le dolía sobremanera recordarlo, le estaba agradecida por su sinceridad… aunque sus esperanzas y sus sueños habían caído como castillos en el aire. Lo cierto era que lo amaba. Estaba complejamente enamorada de él, pero Peeta no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Iba a tener que aprender a vivir con esa realidad cuanto menos tiempo pasara con él, mejor.

—Katniss… —insistió Peeta decidido a convencerla.

—Espero que, cuando nazcan nuestros hijos, te intereses por ellos y espero que seamos ambos capaces de comportarnos como dos adultos civilizados —murmuró Katniss, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban de las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía, lo que la estaba obligando a mantener la cabeza gacha.

Peeta estaba a punto de decirle que eso que acababa de decir había sonado sospechosamente a amenaza, que no le parecía justo y que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero sucedió algo que le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Una lágrima se estrelló en las manos de Katniss.

Una lágrima.

Peeta se quedó de piedra y, cuando consiguió reaccionar, intentó abrazar a Katniss, que se apresuró a distanciarse de él como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Peeta se sentía completamente impotente.

Katniss temblaba. Era evidente que estaba disgustada, pero no dejaba que la consolara. Peeta se limitó a entregarle un pañuelo. Ver llorar a Katniss le había producido un fuerte impacto.

Aquella mujer estaba cansada, disgustada y embarazada. Peeta no quería disgustarla más ni intimidarla, así que, por primera vez en su vida controló su fuerte personalidad, se guardó sus argumentos para sí mismo y, por el bien de Katniss, decidió hacer las cosas lentamente y la llevó a un hotel.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado una noche maravillosa, Katniss se despertó muy descansada. Tenía una suite entera para ella, una suite en la que había disfrutado de una cena estupenda, se había dado un baño caliente y se había metido en una cama muy cómoda en la que se había quedado dormida en pocos minutos.

Por la mañana, descubrió que su equipaje, que había dejado en la pensión de Reading, estaba allí, así que se puso unos pantalones de embarazada beis y una camiseta verde y procedió a desayunar. Acababa de terminar cuando llamaron a la puerta y, dando por seguro que sería el servicio de habitaciones que llegaba a recoger la mesa, abrió sin utilizar la mirilla.

—Veo que sabes quién soy. ¿Puedo pasar? —le preguntó Delly Cartwright.

Katniss palideció y, a continuación, se puso roja. Delly cerró la puerta y cruzó la estancia para acomodarse en una butaca. Katniss no podía dejar de mirarla. Aquella mujer, con su pelo rubio platino graciosamente peinado y sus preciosos ojos azul turquesa, era perfecta.

—Veo que estás avergonzada —comentó Delly—, pero no tienes por qué estarlo porque tengo la solución perfecta para todos nuestros problemas.

Sorprendida ante la llegada de aquella mujer a la que suponía que habría herido mucho, Katniss se quedó de pie en el centro de la suite.

—No sé qué decir, supongo que me odias.

—¿Por qué? Si no se hubiera acostado contigo, lo habría hecho con otra. Peeta es así y yo tengo muy claro que no debo interferir. Me siento muy privilegiada de formar parte de su vida porque es un hombre especial —sonrió—, pero lo cierto es que este embarazo tuyo es un poco problemático.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada? —se sorprendió Katniss cada vez más incómoda ante los comentarios de Delly, que le estaba dando a entender que su relación con Peeta seguía adelante.

—¿No has visto la prensa? Ayer os hicieron fotografías en la clínica. No es que salgas muy bien, la verdad, pero se nota que estás embarazada —se rió Delly—. Todo lo que ocurre en la vida de Peeta Mellark sale en la prensa.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no me apetece hablar de mi vida privada contigo —contestó Katniss.

—Si de verdad te interesa el bienestar de tus mellizos, me escucharás.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a tener mellizos?

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Me lo ha dicho Peeta, por supuesto.

El hecho de que Peeta hubiera hablado con aquella mujer de su estado no le hacía ninguna gracia. Además, Delly Cartwright le daba miedo.

—Vamos a centrarnos en lo que he venido a proponerte —continuó Delly—. Escúchame bien.

—No es que quiera ser grosera, pero me gustaría saber qué tiene todo esto que ver contigo —preguntó Katniss intentando recuperar la compostura—. Por lo que tengo entendido, ya no estás prometida con Peeta.

—Peeta y yo somos amigos íntimos. No es la primera vez que rompemos nuestra relación, pero siempre vuelve conmigo. Entiendo que está pasando por una situación complicada y quiero ayudarlo.

Katniss apretó los puños. Se sentía humillada.

—Si quieres ayudarlo, vete a hablar con él.

—No, lo que tengo que decirte es entre tú y yo. Estoy dispuesta a adoptar a tus hijos cuando nazcan.

Katniss se quedó de piedra.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es la mejor solución para todos. Peeta y yo nos casamos, tal y como teníamos previsto, y nos hacemos cargo de los niños. Es perfecto.

Sintiendo una profunda repulsión ante la sugerencia, Katniss se quedó mirando a la rubia y se preguntó si sería verdad que Peeta volvería con ella. Delly parecía muy segura de sí misma.

—¿Peeta sabe que me has venido a ver?

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Delly enarcando una ceja.

Katniss sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies y que un terrible frío se apoderaba de ella. Al instante, se preguntó si aquél era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber querido ser independiente y haber rechazado la oferta de Peeta.

El hecho de que hubiera hablado con Delly sobre ella debía de querer decir que estaban, efectivamente, muy unidos.

—Evidentemente, Peeta se siente responsable hacia los niños.

—Pues no tiene por qué sentirse responsable de ellos porque me apañaré sola perfectamente —se apresuró a asegurarle Katniss.

—Peeta no lo tolerará. Es un Mellark y eso quiere decir que está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control. Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa. Si no le parece que eres una buena madre, te quitará a los niños.

Katniss hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Peeta es un hombre muy poderoso que no duda en hacer lo que tenga que hacer cuando quiere algo. Si permites que yo adopte a tus hijos, le harás muy feliz y se asegurará de que tengas suficiente dinero como para no tener que volver a trabajar en tu vida —continuó la rubia.

—¡No tengo ninguna intención de deshacerme de mis hijos! —Exclamó Katniss—. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—Te aseguro que los trataría como si fueran míos —continuó Delly—: Estoy intentando ayudarte. Si no tienes cuidado, te los van a quitar. Peeta los quiere con él. Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué les puedes ofrecer tú?

—Por favor, vete —le indicó Katniss abriendo la puerta.

—Sé razonable y haz lo correcto. Algún día tus hijos te lo agradecerán —insistió Delly dejando su tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa.

Una vez a solas, Katniss tardó varios minutos en serenarse. Se sentía amenazada e intimidada y, sobre todo, asustada. Muy asustada. ¿Habría mandado Peeta a Delly como mensajera? Era evidente que Delly estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para agradar a Peeta y conseguir casarse con él, incluso aceptar a los hijos de otra mujer y comprometerse a criarlos.

Katniss se preguntó si se habrían aliado contra ella, si Peeta y la heredera griega habrían hecho las paces, si por ironías de la vida su embarazo los habría vuelto a unir.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, Katniss volvió a meter su ropa en la maleta.

Se iba.

No sabía a dónde, pero no tenía más remedio que irse. No era una huida, pero tenía que protegerse y proteger a sus hijos, pues estaba convencida que no estarían mejor con Delly que con ella. De hecho, aquella mujer parecía una piraña sin sentimientos.

Muy preocupada, Katniss se metió en el ascensor y salió a la calle.

Peeta estaba en una reunión cuando recibió la llamada de su jefe de seguridad.

—¡Que no la pierdan de vista ni diez segundos! —Le advirtió Peeta en griego—. Asegúrate de que no le pase absolutamente nada.

Dicho aquello, colgó el teléfono y salió de la sala de juntas sin decir palabra.

Así que Katniss huía de nuevo. No se lo podía creer. Estaba furioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquella mujer? Desde luego, darle su espacio y su tiempo no había sido una buena idea. Había sido, más bien, un desastre, así que había llegado el momento de hablar muy en serio.

Peeta se subió a la limusina completamente furioso.

**Hola! Pues veo que muchas tiene habilidades para adivinar que va a pasar después jajaja varias dijeron que iban a ser 2 bebes y exactamente eso es jajajja**

**Y nada mas odio a Delly VV**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Katniss corría calle abajo cuando, de repente, Peeta apareció ante ella.

—Por favor, sube al coche —le pidió—. No quiero ver en los periódicos de mañana una fotografía de nosotros peleándonos.

Peeta había salido de la nada y la sorpresa había sido tan grande que a Katniss no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

—Yo…

—Esos niños también son mis hijos —insistió Peeta muy enfadado.

Katniss asintió y se subió a la limusina. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Cómo te has enterado de que me había ido del hotel?

—Me he enterado porque tu equipo, de seguridad me ha llamado.

—¿Me estás vigilando?

—Después del numerito que acabas de protagonizar, no te pienso pedir disculpas por ello —contestó Peeta fulminándola con la mirada—. Si hubieras conseguido irte sin que nadie te viera, a lo mejor no te habría encontrado jamás. ¿Es eso lo que me merezco? ¿Tan mal te he tratado? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a conocer a mis hijos?

Katniss sintió que una mezcla de vergüenza, frustración y confusión se apoderaba de ella.

—No deberías haber enviado a Delly a verme. Esa mujer asusta a cualquiera.

—¿Delly? —se extrañó Peeta—. ¿Delly ha ido a verte?

Katniss asintió.

Peeta apretó los dientes, se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, marcó un número y comenzó hablar en griego de manera rápida y furiosa. Mientras lo hacía, Katniss tomó aire varias veces para intentar recuperar la compostura.

—Yo no le he dicho a Delly en ningún momento que fuera a verte —le aseguró Peeta una vez hubo colgado el teléfono.

Katniss no se atrevía a creerlo. Le daba miedo confiar en él de nuevo. No sabía si era su amigo o su enemigo.

—Ya hablaremos en casa —anunció Peeta.

Lo cierto era que no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que Delly se presentara en el hotel y se sentía culpable por ello, pero también estaba harto de que Katniss lo tratara como si fuera su enemigo.

Una vez en casa de Peeta, Katniss no se dejó impresionar por las paredes de mármol ni por los suelos de madera pulida y decidió ir directamente al grano.

—Delly se ha presentado en el hotel esta mañana para hacerme una propuesta. ¿Sabes de qué se trata? —le espetó, intentando controlar el deseo.

Porque, aunque se repetía una y otra vez que aquel hombre era el enemigo, lo cierto era que no podía remediar el deseo que sentía por él.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —contestó Peeta, ofreciéndole una silla.

—Supongo que hablaste con ella anoche porque me ha dicho que sabía que voy a tener mellizos.

—Cuando vi que nos habían hecho fotografías en la clínica, decidí llamarla. Me pareció lo correcto —la informó Peeta—. Una cosa es que no me vaya casar con ella y otra muy diferente aparecer en público con una mujer embarazada al poco de haber roto nuestro compromiso.

—Veo que sigues estando muy unido a ella.

—La conozco de toda la vida —contestó Peeta—. ¿Para qué ha ido a verte?

Katniss se quedó mirándolo y enarcó una ceja.

—¡Yo no lo sé! —le aseguró Peeta.

Katniss tragó saliva.

—Ha venido a pedirme que os entregara a vosotros a mis mellizos para que los adoptarais.

—No te creo.

Katniss apretó los dientes.

—Pues ya me puedes ir creyendo porque es la verdad. Me ha dicho que no es la primera vez que rompéis vuestra relación y que luego os reconciliáis, y que la solución perfecta sería la adopción. Parecía convencida de que te ibas a casar con ella y de que entre los dos criaríais a mis hijos.

Peeta se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Hay ocasiones en las que la mente femenina me sorprende. Ésta es una de ellas. Qué gran locura la de Delly.

A Katniss le hubiera gustado que le asegurara que jamás se había reconciliado con Delly después de una ruptura y que no se iba casar con ella, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —se lamentó.

Peeta la miró, allí sentada, con su pelo cafe cayéndole sobre los hombros, y la deseó al instante. Katniss se dio cuenta inmediatamente y se apresuró a cruzarse de brazos, momento en el que se percató de que tenía los pezones abultados y rezó para que Peeta no se fijara.

—Katniss, vámonos a la cama ahora mismo —le propuso—. Olvidémonos de todo esto —murmuró Peeta con voz trémula—. Nos necesitamos —le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos.

Al instante, Katniss sintió su erección, lo que la hizo sentirse muy satisfecha. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sentía una dulce humedad entre las piernas intentó apartarse.

—No… no… no puedo… no está bien —se lamentó.

—¿Cómo no va a estar bien si nos vamos a casar? —contestó Peeta.

—¿Nos vamos a qué? —se sorprendió Katniss.

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Es la única opción que tenemos —contestó Peeta encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahí tienes la prueba de que puedes confiar en mí. Por eso estaba tan furioso de que hubieras querido huir de nuevo.

Katniss no se lo podía creer.

—He intentado huir porque me he sentido amenazada. Yo no tengo ni el poder ni el dinero para enfrentarme a ti ante un juez si decidieras intentar quitármelos.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a querer quitártelos? —le preguntó Peeta exasperado—. Lo que yo quiero es que mis hijos crezcan con nosotros en un entorno seguro.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior.

—Para eso, no hace falta que nos casemos.

—Claro que sí. Nos tenemos que casar para que pueda enseñarles sus raíces griegas, para que pueda presentarles a sus innumerables parientes, para que pueda enseñarles cómo se maneja el dinero y el privilegio. Y tú no podrías estar a la altura de las circunstancias si no estuvieras casada conmigo y no pertenecieras a mi mundo.

De repente, Katniss entendió por qué había ido a verla Delly aquella mañana. Evidentemente, la rubia conocía lo suficientemente bien a Peeta como para saber que estaría dispuesto a casarse con la futura madre de sus hijos y había intentado evitarlo.

—No sé qué decir… —contestó confundida.

—Di que sí.

Katniss no sabía qué hacer. Si no se casaba con él, a lo mejor, Peeta terminaba casándose con Delly. La sola idea de que fuera así y de que, al final, sus hijos tuvieran que vérselas con aquella mujer la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

Lo cierto era que no se veía feliz ni diciendo que sí ni diciendo que no, pero debía pensar en el bien de sus hijos. Peeta no dudaba en presionarla para que se casara con él, ¿no? ¡Pues que se preparara para las consecuencias!

Peeta la observaba mientras Katniss pensaba. Debía de haber elegido a la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que tenía que pensarse durante más de diez minutos si quería casarse con un Mellark.

Aunque no estaba muy orgulloso de la velada amenaza que había empleado, estaba convencido de que el fin justificaba los medios.

—Muy bien, me casaré contigo —contestó Katniss muy seria.

—¿Te parece bien una copa de champán para celebrarlo? —contestó Peeta sonriendo de manera sensual.

—No tengo nada que celebrar.

Peeta ni se inmutó ante aquel comentario. Lo importante era que se había salido con la suya. Katniss ya no podría separarse de él. Nunca más. Aquello lo tranquilizaba sobremanera. Lo cierto era que durante las semanas en las que había estado en paradero desconocido, había sufrido mucho. Por supuesto, Katniss no era consciente de ello.

—Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes —anunció Peeta.

—Muy bien… —contestó Katniss, encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferencia que le molestó sobremanera.

—Quiero una boda de verdad —insistió Peeta—. Iglesia, vestido de novia, cientos de invitados…

—¡No me pienso poner un vestido de novia con esta tripa! —se indignó Katniss.

—¿Por qué no? No es tan raro hoy en día.

Katnisss no se quería ni imaginar casándose embarazada ante los familiares y amigos de Peeta, que seguro que no durarían en compararla con la escultural Delly y comentarían lo mala persona que era por haberse embarcado en una relación con un hombre que estaba prometido con otra mujer.

Aunque Peeta no estaba consiguiendo entusiasmar a Katniss, decidió insistir. A lo mejor, lo que le pasaba era que le daba miedo no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y no ser capaz de organizar una boda de aquellas dimensiones en tan poco tiempo.

—Por supuesto, contaremos con la ayuda de una experta en bodas y mi personal se ocupará de todo.

—Si me permites decir algo, yo prefiero una boda sencilla.

Peeta tomó aire.

—Estoy orgulloso de convertirte en mi esposa y quiero que entiendas que no quiero una boda sencilla que pase desapercibida.

—Ya —suspiró Katniss—. Y, como de costumbre, siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya. Te advierto que, si te casas conmigo, no siempre va a ser así.

—¿Eso es una declaración de guerra, _pedhi mou_? —sonrió Peeta.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta Katniss de que, si organizaban una boda sencilla que pasara desapercibida, sería como decir que estaba avergonzado de casarse con ella? ¿Acaso no se morían todas las mujeres por una buena boda?

—¿Y dónde voy a vivir mientras tanto? —quiso saber Katniss.

—Aquí.

Katniss hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Es una casa fabulosa —se indignó Peeta.

—No es mi estilo. Prefiero algo más normal.

—No hay problema. Tengo una casa de campo en Kent. Tal vez, te guste más.

—Perfecto, prefiero irme allí, si no te importa.

Por supuesto que le importaba, pero se mordió la lengua. Lo cierto era que no podía esperar para casarse con ella. ¿Era el mismo hombre que le había insistido a Delly para que esperaran un año y medio para casarse?

Diez días después, uno de los abogados de Peeta fue a ver a Katniss a Harriston Hall para exponerle las condiciones del acuerdo prematrimonial.

Katniss se quedó sobrecogida al enterarse de que Peeta esperaba quedarse con la custodia de los niños en caso de separación. Al instante le pareció que el haber incluido aquella cláusula quería decir que él ya contaba con que su matrimonio fracasara y, seguramente, no haría ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por sacar adelante la relación.

—¿Peeta se quedaría con la custodia de los niños independientemente de quien tuviera la culpa de la separación? —se indignó—. No me parece justo.

—Me temo que en el acuerdo no se tiene en cuenta de quién es la culpa.

—Pues debería tenerse en cuenta —comentó Katniss muy seria—. Supongo que yo también puedo poner condiciones, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, pero eso dilataría las negociaciones —le advirtió el abogado como si esperara que aquello la echara atrás.

Katniss sonrió encantada.

—Yo no tengo ninguna prisa. Lo que tengo muy claro es que no pienso aceptar esa cláusula sobre los niños. Quiero que quede estipulado que, si es Peeta quien rompe el matrimonio, debe entregarme la custodia.

Sorprendido ante aquel anuncio, el abogado la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya sé que a Peeta no le va hacer ninguna gracia —comentó Katniss—. El hecho es que la fidelidad es muy importante para mí y quiero incluir esa cláusula para que no se le pase por la cabeza irse con otras mujeres.

El abogado la miró completamente fascinado. Lo cierto era que había pensado qué les iba a decir a sus colegas, que tenían mucho interés, sobre la futura señora Mellark. Les podía decir que era una mujer exótica fuera de lo habitual, sexy… sí, todo eso y mucho ¿pero, además, aquella mujer era también inteligente y tenía algo que la diferenciaba de los demás?. Aunque estuviera embarazada, no tenía ninguna prisa por casarse con el padre de sus hijos y no dudaba en decirlo bien alto y claro y en exigir que se pusieran por escrito sus demandas en cuanto a sus hijos.

—¿Cuál sería entonces su idea?

Katniss se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué era lo más importante para Peeta? Obviamente, el dinero.

—Quiero incluir una cláusula en la que se estipule que, si Peeta me es infiel, tendrá que pagarme millones de libras esterlinas.

—Se va a poner hecho un basilisco —le advirtió el abogado.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Katniss.

El abogado se moría de ganas por hablar con el equipo legal de Mellark, que le había dado a entender que esperaban que el acuerdo se firmara rápidamente y sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Una vez a solas, Katniss que tenía la certeza de que Peeta aparecería por allí en cuanto se enterara de la nueva cláusula, se preparó un buen baño de espuma. Lo cierto era que le estaba sentado muy bien su estancia en el campo, se encontraba mucho más fuerte y sana, pues llevaba una vida muy relajada y tenía tiempo para cuidarse.

Estaba disfrutando de las burbujas cuando llamaron a la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Sí? —contestó.

—Soy Peeta… —dijo el recién llegado abriendo la puerta.

—¡No entres! —le advirtió Katniss intentando cubrirse.

—No tardes —contestó Peeta.

Katniss se apresuró a salir del agua y a envolverse en una toalla. Al salir al dormitorio, encontró a Peeta esperándola.

—Si me das cinco minutos para que me vista por favor…

—¿Y qué te vas a poner? ¿Esa ropa andrajosa? —Se indignó Peeta señalando el pijama que Katniss tenía sobre la cama—. ¡Rechazas todo lo que te doy! ¡Me rechazas a mí!

Katniss tragó saliva.

—Yo…

—Ni siquiera te preocupas por tu propia boda —se indignó Peeta—. ¿No te das cuenta de que, si lo estropeas todo, no podrás volver a disfrutar de ese día?

Katniss se quedó pensativa. Lo cierto era que había estado mostrándose completamente distante y fría con él y con todo el asunto de la boda. Lo había hecho para dejarle claro que no pensaba fingir que era una novia alegre y feliz cuando había accedido a casarse con él bajo presión. Entonces, se le ocurrió que, tal vez, estuviera siendo un poco injusta. Quizás fuera cierto que estaba dejando que su orgullo interfiriera y, si seguía así, iba a arruinar el día de su boda.

—¡No te pienso consentir que critiques mi forma de ser delante de mis abogados! —Continuó Peeta—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

**Hola que les pareció? Se van a casar! Ojala Katniss se hubiera hecho de rogar mas así Peeta sufra un poquito más jajajaja.**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que…**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

—Me pareció que tenía libertad absoluta para hablar ante el abogado que ha sido contratado para representar mis intereses —contestó Katniss, dándose cuenta de que Peeta estaba profundamente enfadado.

—¿Y qué te hace, pensar eso? ¡Libertad tienes, sí, pero para utilizarla con responsabilidad! ¡Hay cosas que no se me pasaría por la cabeza decir a terceras personas!

—Pues bien que les has dicho a tus abogados que, si nuestro matrimonio se terminara, tienes intención de quedarte con la custodia de los niños —le recriminó Katniss.

Peeta se quedó pensativo.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió.

—Es exactamente lo mismo —insistió Katniss—. Es casi el centro del acuerdo prematrimonial. Aun así, por lo visto, no te ha parecido lo suficientemente importante como para que tratarlo en privado conmigo antes de ponerlo sobre el papel. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así? ¿Cómo dejas que tus abogados se sienten a hablar de mí y de que me quedaría sin mis hijos en caso de separación cuando lo más probable es que seas tú el que rompa el matrimonio?

Al oír aquello y sabiendo que era verdad Peeta se sonrojó.

—No acepto ese comentario.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo me tomo el matrimonio muy en serio —le recordó Katniss.

—Yo también —se defendió Peeta—, por eso precisamente, he insistido en hacer un acuerdo prematrimonial.

—No me has dado mucho margen. Me he visto prácticamente obligada a casarme contigo, pero evidentemente, no soy tonta. Menos mal que se me ha ocurrido leer con atención el acuerdo antes de firmarlo.

—¿Qué fue de la confianza y del optimismo? Te aseguro que seré un marido excepcional, pero no pienso firmar un acuerdo en el que se me dice lo que puedo y no puedo hacer con mi vida —se acaloró.

—Veo que nadie te ha puesto jamás límites —comentó Katniss, que ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le diera la gana en cualquier momento y a no admitir jamás que se había equivocado.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de ponerme los límites yo solo —contestó Peeta apretando los dientes.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. ¿Te has parado a pensar que, precisamente, por eso estás ahora a punto de casarte con una mujer con la que te acostaste estando prometido con otra? Menudo desastre.

Peeta la miró indignado.

—No quiero discutir. Estás embarazada y no quiero que te disgustes —suspiró Peeta intentando controlar su cólera.

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir —contestó Katniss—. Lo que quiero es hablar contigo. Necesitamos hablar.

Peeta no le apetecía hablar, lo único que quería era arrebatarle la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, hacerla suya y liberar su deseo.

—Necesitamos hablar —insistió Katniss—. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione —le aseguró.

Peeta la miró con intensidad.

—Te aseguro que con esa cláusula no pretendo controlarte ni decirte cómo tienes que vivir. Lo has entendido mal.

Peeta se relajó.

—La elección está en tus manos —continuó Katniss—. Si quieres, podemos tener un matrimonio todo fachada por el bien de los niños en el que compartiríamos todo lo que hagamos con ellos y tú podrías tener relaciones con otras mujeres.

Peeta la miró sorprendido.

—En ese caso, llevaríamos vidas separadas —sentenció Katniss.

—¿Separadas? —se sorprendió Peeta.

—Sí, separadas. Evidentemente, no compartiríamos cama —le aseguró Katniss—. Si no puedes comprometerte, si no puedes serme fiel, ese tipo de matrimonio te iría muy bien.

Peeta la miró en silencio.

—Un matrimonio así tendría muchas ventajas. Para empezar, nos aceptaríamos el uno al otro tal y como somos —continuó Katniss.

—Claro, yo siempre sería el pecador y tú la virgen y mártir —se burló Peeta.

—Al final, acabaríamos olvidando que… bueno, ya sabes… se nos olvidaría que nos hemos acostado y terminaríamos siendo amigos.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que la segunda opción es que te sea fiel o que me arriesgue a tener que pagar millones de libras si rompo las normas.

—Es una forma de decirlo. Quiero que me entiendas. Necesito que te tomes en serio el casarte conmigo.

—Si lo hago, ¿estarías de acuerdo en compartir la cama conmigo?

Katniss no contestó.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que yo voy a buscarme otros hombres? —Le espetó Katniss—¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente mujer para ti?

Peeta sintió que la tensión se apoderaba de él de nuevo y se apresuró a avanzar hacia ella.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en tener una relación con otro hombre. No pienso tolerar ni siquiera que flirtees con otro.

—Qué bonito doble rasero. ¡Eres un hipócrita! Claro que tampoco tiene mucha importancia porque, tal y como van las cosas, creo que lo mejor sería que no nos casáramos. Me parece que ninguno de los dos tenemos intención de firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial —contestó Katniss algo apenada, pues no era aquél el final que le habría gustado.

Peeta tomó aire y suspiró lentamente, decidido, sin embargo, a no echarse atrás. Él nunca recapitulaba. Así que, sin mediar palabra, salió del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó a la limusina. Mientras la esperaba, se sirvió un brandy. Estaba furioso. Mientras se lo tomaba, decidió que no se iba a ir. Había llegado con la intención de quedarse a dormir y se iba a quedar a dormir.

Mientras degustaba un segundo brandy, se dio cuenta de que, con su actitud arrogante, había obligado a Katniss a casarse con él, no le había dejado opción y, al hacerlo, había impedido que confiara en él.

En aquellos momentos de su vida, no estaba manteniendo ninguna relación con ninguna otra mujer, pero Katniss no lo sabía, claro.

Como tampoco debía de saber la larga historia de matrimonios y divorcios que habían protagonizado varias generaciones de su familia. La última pareja que había sido feliz había sido la formada por sus bisabuelos, Haymitch y Effie.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más cuenta se daba de que desde ellos siempre había habido un elemento distorsionador: el acuerdo prenupcial. Los miembros de la familia, que se hizo rica después del matrimonio de sus bisabuelos, siempre habían dado por hecho que toda persona que se acercaba a ellos con la intención de casarse lo hacía por su dinero. Jamás había habido confianza.

No era de extrañar que Katniss se sintiera insultada.

¡El acuerdo prenupcial que le habían propuesto estaba elaborado para descorazonar a cualquier cazafortunas que pretendiera apoderarse de la fortuna de los Mellark, pero a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo el dinero!

Katniss se incorporó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Para su sorpresa, la persona que entró fue Peeta. Katniss parpadeó sorprendida, pues sinceramente, creía que se había ido.

—He tomado una decisión —anunció Peeta.

Katniss, que había estado llorando, le agradeció que no la mirara directamente a los ojos. Seguro que los tenía enrojecidos e hinchados.

—He tomado la decisión de que el acuerdo prenupcial no es necesario —anunció Peeta.

Katniss tomó aire, pues, cuando le había dicho que había tomado una decisión, había temido que se refiriera a otra cosa. Ella también había estado pensando y también había llegado a una decisión. No iba a volver a enfrentarse a él. Evidentemente, Peeta era un hombre acostumbrado a luchar y vencer cuando se le desafiaba. Tenía que actuar con más sutileza con él, pues lo amaba profundamente y no quería perderlo.

—Muy bien —contestó—. A ver si te afeitas porque pareces un pirata —añadió sin pensar.

Peeta sonrió divertido.

—Tengo barco.

—Ya lo sé. Lo vi en televisión —confesó Katniss.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —admitió Katniss sonrojándose—. Al volver de Marruecos, vi un reportaje sobre Delly y sobre ti.

—¿Viste ese horrible programa?

Katniss asintió.

Peeta se relajó. Ahora entendía por qué Katniss lo tenía por un coleccionista de mujeres. Ahora entendía por qué, cuando le había pedido que se casara con él, se había mostrado fría y distante.

—En ese reportaje exageraban mucho y había varios errores —le aclaró.

—¿No es cierto que has salido con varias modelos?

—Sí, es cierto, pero ya no lo hago.

Katniss sabía que físicamente no podía compararse con aquellas mujeres, así que no lo intentó. Comprendía que Peeta había elegido a aquellas bellezas porque era lo que hacían todos los hombres jóvenes y ricos como él, pero, aun así, le resultaba difícil no pensar en que estaba con ella única y exclusivamente porque se había quedado embarazada.

Peeta se dio cuenta de que Katniss tenía ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos y pensó que debía de estar exhausta y estresada. De repente, se enfureció consigo mismo por haber contribuido a su disgusto.

—Perdona por venir tan tarde —se excusó—. Te dejó descansar.

—No te vayas… —murmuró Katniss.

Tras dudar unos momentos, Peeta se sentó a su lado en la cama. Katniss apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—Tienes que dormir, pareces muy cansada.

Katniss hubiera preferido que no le hubiera puesto aquella excusa. Evidentemente, no se sentía atraído por su cuerpo. En cualquier caso, era maravilloso volver a sentirlo tan cerca. Al percibir su olor, lo deseó al instante.

Peeta alargó un brazo y descansó la mano sobre el lugar en el que había estado unos meses atrás la cintura de Katniss.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —lo invitó Katniss con voz trémula.

Lo que le interesaba, precisamente, era su tripa abultada. Peeta deslizó sus manos de manera lenta y cuidadosa por encima del abdomen de Katniss explorándolo con curiosidad.

—Increíble… —comentó—. ¿Eso ha sido una patada? —preguntó al notar un golpe en la palma de la mano.

—Sí, no paran de moverse —contestó Katniss dándose cuenta de que, en aquellos momentos, Peeta estaba completamente encandilado por el milagro de la concepción y no le importaba en absoluto que su cuerpo no fuera perfecto.

Katniss escuchó a las primas de Peeta hablando en griego y sonrió.

Desde luego, su boda iba a ser una boda griega en toda regla.

El día anterior había llegado en helicóptero al yate Libos, que surcaba en aquellos momentos el mar Egeo para llevarla hasta el altar.

Con la intención de proteger su intimidad todo lo posible, Peeta había conseguido que los medios de comunicación no supieran dónde iba a tener lugar la boda y, como sabía que Katniss no tenía familia, le había propuesto que dos de sus primas actuaran como sus damas de honor.

Aquello explicaba la presencia en el barco de Magde y Annie.

—Estás preciosa, Katniss —le dijo Magde, la mayor de ellas, acercándose.

—Es un vestido precioso —contestó Katniss, mirándose en el espejo.

Efectivamente, el vestido de cuerpo de encaje y manga corta tenía mucha clase. Era de una seda de textura sin igual con un corte y una caída maravillosa que conseguía disimular un poco su tripa. Le habían colocado perlas por el pelo con mucha paciencia y se sentía realmente glamorosa por primera vez en su vida. Como guinda, aquella misma mañana había llegado a la hora del desayuno un diamante con forma de corazón que Katniss lucía en el escote regalo de bodas de Peeta.

—No es el vestido —le dijo Annie—. Eres tú. Cuando te vean, van a entender por qué Peeta se ha enamorado de ti.

Katniss entornó los ojos y se acercó a la ventana. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que el barco había puesto rumbo a tierra después de pasar más de veinticuatro horas navegando.

Las hermanas habían estado intentando ser amables. Evidentemente, no sabían que llevaba más de tres semanas sin ver a Peeta. Aquella noche en Harriston Hall había dormido a su lado, pero no la había tocado y, para cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se había ido.

No habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde su estancia en Marruecos.

—Mira, ya estamos llegando —anunció Magde, que se había acercado también a la ventana—. Eso de ahí es Libos. ¡Qué mejor sitio para una boda íntima que una isla privada!

Annie, que había contestado al teléfono, le pasó el auricular.

—¿Qué te parece tu futuro hogar? —le preguntó Peeta.

—Realmente precioso… parece una postal… —confesó Katniss sinceramente fijándose en la vegetación exuberante que bajaba hasta el agua azul turquesa y en las colinas cubiertas de enormes cipreses que rodeaban el pintoresco pueblecito con casas encaladas en blanco.

—Sal a cubierta —le indicó Peeta.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó Katniss mientras lo hacía.

—En el puerto, tomándome un refresco, mi último refresco de soltero. Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos.

Cuando el yate hubo atracado, la tripulación se colocó en fila para despedirse de Katniss y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo. Una vez en la calle sonrió encantada al ver que la estaba esperando una carroza tirada por dos caballos blancos. La iglesia tenía un campanario muy alto que daba a una plaza muy grande. Nada más verla, Peeta bajó las escaleras de la iglesia y se acercó al carruaje para ayudarla a bajar.

Estaba espectacular con su chaqué, el pelo engominado y brillante a la luz del sol y una expresividad en el rostro fruto de una sonrisa que no era muy característica de él.

Estaba irresistible.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Peeta, mirándola apreciativamente.

A continuación, la tomó en brazos y la depositó en el suelo con cuidado. Una vez allí, Katniss se quedó muy quieta, permitiendo que sus damas de honor le arreglaran la cola del vestido y le colocaran el pelo. Mientras lo hacían, se dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues se iba a casar con el hombre al que amaba.

La iglesia estaba llena de invitados, que les recibieron con un murmullo de admiración. Katniss se fijó en los frescos y en las flores que lo cubrían todo y percibió el intenso olor del incienso. La ceremonia la encandiló desde el principio y, cuando el ritual hubo terminado, los invitados los bañaron en una lluvia de pétalos de flores a la salida de la iglesia.

Abordo del carruaje de nuevo, subieron una empinada colina hasta llegar a la casa familiar de los Mellark en la que iba a tener lugar la celebración. Durante el banquete, Katniss decidió no dejar que ser el centro de todas las miradas le influyera, pero al cabo de un rato ya no pudo más y le preguntó a Magde por qué la miraban tan fijamente.

La prima de Peeta, que se había tomado unas cuantas copas de champán para entonces, contestó con sinceridad.

—Al casarte con Peeta, que es un hombre muy poderoso y rico, tú también te has convertido en una mujer con mucha influencia. Además, se lo has robado a Delly en el último momento. Todo el mundo siente curiosidad por ti. Toda la familia se estará preguntando qué habrá de verdad en lo que han leído sobre ti en la prensa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Magde se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Vaya, se me ha escapado. Peeta no quería que te enteraras. Por favor, no le digas que te lo he contado.

Y, dicho aquello, su dama de honor salió corriendo.

Peeta condujo a Katniss hasta la pista de baile para abrir el vals.

—¿Qué han publicado sobre mí? —le preguntó Katniss mientras bailaban.

—Ese asunto está en manos de mis abogados —contestó Peeta.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Nada importante.

—Insisto en saberlo.

—Insistir no te va a servir de nada —contesto Peeta—. Ahora, eres una Mellark. La prensa no tiene importancia.

—No me hables como si fuera una niña pequeña —protestó Katniss.

Peeta apretó los dientes.

—Entonces, compórtate como una adulta. Es el día de nuestra boda y la gente se está dando cuenta de que estamos discutiendo.

—Seguro que Delly se habría comportado mucho mejor —le espetó Katniss.

—Su comportamiento en público es siempre impecable —contestó Peeta.

Katniss se sintió morir por aquel comentario. Además, se había dado cuenta de sus celos y se avergonzaba de ello. Aun así, siguió bailando con Peeta en silencio, intentando sonreír. En cuanto hubo terminado la melodía, abandonó la pista de baile, deseosa de encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que refugiarse. Estaba buscándolo cuando un bastón cayó ante ella. Katniss se apresuró a recogerlo y a devolvérselo a la anciana propietaria, que estaba sentada en un rincón.

—Siéntate conmigo —le dijo la mujer agarrándola de la mano—. Soy la bisabuela de tu marido. Me llamo Effie.

Katniss se sentó.

—Peeta siempre me ha recordado a Haymitch, mi marido… ya murió, ¿sabes? Es igual de obstinado, impaciente y listo.

Katniss no dijo nada. Evidentemente, la bisabuela de Peeta se había dado cuenta de la tensión que había nacido entre ellos en la pista de baile.

—La diferencia es que mi marido tuvo la suerte de nacer en una familia llena de amor. Peeta no tuvo esa fortuna. ¿Qué sabes del pasado de tu marido?

—No mucho —confesó Katniss—. No le gusta hablar de ello.

La mujer suspiró.

—Sus padres no deberían haber tenido hijos porque se pasaban el día de fiesta en fiesta. A Peeta lo criaron los criados. Su madre era drogadicta, aunque nunca trascendió para que no se montara un escándalo. Peeta no sabe lo que es el amor ni la estabilidad…

—No tenía ni idea —se lamentó Katniss.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, la única persona que lo había querido de verdad murió y se volvió un poco loco durante un tiempo. Por suerte, volvió a centrarse. Es muy fuerte —continuó Effie Mellark con orgullo y afecto—, pero necesita una mujer igual de fuerte, una mujer que sepa suavizarlo y amarlo.

Katniss estaba más calmada.

—Haymitch y yo nos peleamos a menudo, pero, cuando alguien se atrevía a decir algo contra mí, me defendía como un león —confesó la anciana.

Katniss sonrió.

—Seguro que ha oído hablar usted de lo que ha publicado el periódico ése.

Effie la miró y sonrió.

—Tengo una copia en el bolso.

—¿Me lo deja?

La bisabuela de Peeta le entregó una fotocopia tras confesarle que una amiga se la había mandado por fax desde Londres aquella misma mañana.

Katniss hizo una mueca de disgusto al leer el titular. _Trabajadora temporal le quita el novio a rica heredera._

—Seguro que no te hizo falta robárselo —comento Effie chasqueando la lengua—. Mi bisnieto no era feliz con ella. En cuanto a lo demás, mantén la cabeza bien alta. El amor no es un pecado y los hijos son una bendición. Eres una buena mujer, una trabajadora que cuida de sus seres queridos. Ya no queda mucha gente así.

En aquel momento, Peeta se acercó a ellas.

—¿Qué te parece mi mujer? —le preguntó a su bisabuela con una gran sonrisa.

—Esta mujer es un tesoro, así que ya puedes cuidarla bien —contestó Effie, poniéndole a Katniss la mano en la rodilla.

Peeta se sentó junto a su bisabuela y se quedaron los tres charlando un rato y desde allí disfrutaron de la interpretación de un fabuloso y famoso cantante que Peeta había contratado para la ocasión.

Se estaba haciendo de noche cuando Peeta llevó a Katniss a una terraza privada. Una vez allí, la miró intensamente y la besó de manera sensual, haciéndola estremecerse.

—Hay una escalera detrás de la puerta de la esquina. Nuestra suite está arriba. Sube. Me reuniré contigo dentro de cinco minutos —le indicó.

—Pero no nos podemos ir así, de repente…

—Claro que podemos —contestó Peeta volviéndola a besar—. Es nuestra noche de bodas, _agapi mu_.

La habitación resultó ser preciosa y estar decorada con unos muebles exquisitos. Katniss estaba disfrutando del glorioso aroma de un ramo de rosas que había en un florero de plata cuando una doncella llamó a la puerta y, disculpándose, le pasó el teléfono.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Katniss.

—Soy Delly.

Katniss palideció.

—¿Para qué me llamas?

—Te llamo para que sepas en tu noche de bodas que lo único que ha ocurrido es que nos hemos cambiado los papeles —le dijo la rubia con fingida dulzura—. Tú eras la amante y ahora lo soy yo. Que sepas que Peeta no tiene ninguna intención de deshacerse de mí. No te confundas. Lo único que le importa ahora es tenerte feliz porque vas a ser la madre de sus gemelos, pero yo sigo formando parte de su vida, como siempre.

Dicho aquello, soltado el veneno, Delly colgó el teléfono, dejando a Katniss completamente anonadada. ¡Qué mujer tan vengativa! Katniss se apresuró a decirse que lo que le había dicho no era cierto, que no eran más que mentiras. Evidentemente, Delly quería molestarla y sembrar la cizaña en su matrimonio, pero Katniss no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que aquella mujer estropeara el maravilloso día de su boda. Amaba a Peeta y debía confiar en él. Dudar de él dejándose llevar por lo que le había contado una mujer despachada destrozaría lo que había entre ellos.

**Hola, MALDITA DELLY! Cizañosa! No tiene vida por eso tiene que arruinarle todo a Kat pobresita :( pero existe el KARMA y algo le puede pasar jajaja es broma xD**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto .lll.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Peeta entró en la habitación y se quedó observando a Katniss, que se estaba desvistiendo. El vestido de seda resbalaba en aquellos momentos por sus caderas y acababa de caer al suelo, alrededor de sus tobillos, revelando un sujetador de corte bajo, unas braguitas minúsculas y unas medias de encaje. En una pierna, llevaba un liguero azul.

—No te muevas, _pedhi mou_ —le dijo—. Ya me encargo yo del resto.

Katniss se sonrojó, pues no lo había oído llegar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía cama con él y estaba algo nerviosa. Peeta sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa sin dejar de mirarla con deseo.

—Nunca en mi vida he pasado tanto tiempo sin acostarme con una mujer —comentó.

Sorprendida, Katniss se giró, sintiendo que el nerviosismo desaparecía.

—Perdona, así dicho no sé cómo te habrá sonado —se disculpó Peeta.

—Me ha sonado de maravilla. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. Creía que ya no me deseabas —murmuró Katniss acercándose a él.

¿Desde cuándo no se acostaría con otra mujer? Seguramente, desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso? —Le preguntó Peeta—. No he vuelto a acostarme contigo porque estabas débil y he querido respetarte —añadió, agarrándola de las muñecas y tomándola entre sus brazos—. Además, quería tener tiempo porque tú te mereces mucho más que una hora robada aquí y allá —añadió indicándole que se sentara en la cama con cuidado.

A continuación, le desabrochó el sujetador. En cuanto sus voluptuosos senos quedaron al descubierto, no dudó en tomar uno de los pezones entre sus labios. Katniss se estremeció, pues tenía los senos y los pezones increíblemente sensibles, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó de la lengua de Peeta, que la colocó sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarla con erótica maestría.

Katniss estaba tan excitada que no tardó en sentir la entrepierna húmeda. Peeta también se dio cuenta y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti —le dijo mientras lo hacía—. No sabía que podía sentir lo que siento por ti. Cuanto más estoy contigo, más te deseo. No vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida.

—Nunca —le prometió Katniss.

—Si lo haces, me veré obligado a atarte a la pata de la cama y, entonces, no podré salir de mi propia habitación —bromeó Peeta.

Peeta recorrió todo su cuerpo, la besó con pasión, exploró los delicados labios de su feminidad, haciéndola temblar violentamente. Katniss se sentía demasiado excitada para permanecer quieta. Cuando Peeta acarició la perla más sensible de su cuerpo, apretó los dientes. Katniss estaba caliente y húmeda, completamente atormentada por la sensualidad del momento.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Peeta.

—Sí… oh, sí.

Peeta la penetró con un gemido y el increíble placer que sintió Katniss estuvo a punto de dejarla sin habla. Los movimientos lentos de Peeta la electrificaron. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que la excitación iba en aumento. Katniss comenzó a sentir pequeños temblores en su interior. El placer era exquisito. Peeta la condujo al éxtasis, momento en el que Katniss sintió oleadas y oleadas de energía recorriéndola y se sintió completamente bendecida.

Peeta la tomó entre sus brazos y le cubrió el rostro de besos. No era normal en él y Katniss sonrió feliz.

Se sentía amada y afortunada.

—Me parece que, a este paso, vas a ser tú el que termine atado a la pata de la cama —bromeó.

—Por mí, no hay problema —contestó Peeta.

—Te quiero decir una cosa —dijo Katniss abrazándolo—. No te hubiera hecho falta obligarme a que me casara contigo porque nunca tuve intención de decir que no —confesó.

Peeta la miró confundido.

—Pensé que debías saberlo —sonrió Katniss.

En el despacho de Peeta hacía un retrato de una preciosa niña pequeña de pelo negro y ojos vivarachos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Katniss.

—Mi hermana, Possy —contestó Peeta tensándose visiblemente.

Katniss se giró hacia él.

—¡No sabía que tuvieras una hermana! Creía que eras hijo único.

—Nadie suele hablar de ella —contestó Peeta apesadumbrado—. Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto cuando mi padre tuvo un accidente de coche en nuestra finca de Italia. Iba borracho y haciendo una carrera con un amigo. Mi hermana tenía entonces diez años. A mi padre no le pasó nada, pero ella sufrió terribles lesiones físicas y neurológicas. Necesitaba continuos cuidados médicos. Aun así, nos reconocía… —recordó con la voz tomada por la emoción—. Yo intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella, pero sólo tenía trece años y estaba en un internado, así que no me resultaba fácil.

—Supongo que sería difícil para todos.

—Para mis padres, no —contestó Peeta—. Se olvidaron pronto de ella. No querían ir a verla porque decían que era muy duro. En realidad, se avergonzaban de ella. Cuando les dijeron que se estaba muriendo, no fueron, y yo me enteré cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Possy murió sola, acompañada por las enfermeras que la cuidaban.

Katniss tragó saliva.

—Lo siento mucho. Supongo que te habría gustado estar con ella en el último momento.

—Sí, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Unos años después, mi bisabuela me convenció para que canalizara la rabia que sentía por la muerte de mi hermana y le diera un uso más positivo. Fue entonces cuando comencé a involucrarme en proyectos de ayuda a niños con enfermedades terminales —sonrió Peeta—. Creo que, por eso, hasta que no te he conocido a ti, nunca he querido tener hijos. Debía de ser que tenía miedo de ser tan mal padre como los míos.

—No te martirices —sonrió Katniss.

Peeta se despidió de ella con un beso que la dejó sin aliento y subió al helicóptero que lo iba a llevar a Atenas, donde tomaría un vuelo a Londres. Hacía más de un mes que no se separaban.

Katniss bajó a la playa acompañada por una legión de bien intencionados y simpáticos sirvientes que le llevaron una silla, una mesa, una esterilla, una sombrilla, una nevera con refrescos y varios libros.

Mientras se tomaba un zumo de manzana y escuchaba hipnotizada el rumor del mar, se dio cuenta de que era feliz.

Habían transcurrido cinco semanas desde que se había casado con Peeta y, aunque su marido había tenido que ausentarse unas cuantas veces por motivos de trabajo, habían vivido todo aquel tiempo en una perpetua luna de miel.

El cuidado y la preocupación que demostraba Peeta por ella habían podido con sus inseguridades. Peeta se había convertido en el centro de su vida, lo era todo para ella, un apasionado amante y un compañero divertido y agradable. A Katniss le encantaba su energía inagotable y su mente clara y rápida, había aprendido a apreciar su ironía, lo adoraba y no se quería ni imaginar su vida sin él.

Peeta le estaba enseñando griego y ella le estaba enseñando a relajarse, pues su marido era una persona tan activa que podía estar dieciocho horas sin parar de hacer cosas. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en la isla, la habían recorrido en barco, habían comido en tabernas situadas en los pueblos de la montaña, habían escapado a los fotógrafos cuando habían ido a sitios un poco más concurridos, habían hecho picnic bajo los árboles que había plantado su abuelo y habían visto el atardecer en el templo en ruinas que había en la playa.

La primera noche que se vio sin él, Katniss decidió darse un buen baño de espuma, se metió pronto en la cama, se comió un bizcocho de chocolate y puso la televisión para ver uno de esos programas de famosos que a Peeta tanto le aburrían.

Estaba viendo cómo los famosos desfilaban por la alfombra roja en una ceremonia de entrega de premios cuando vio a Delly acompañada por un actor poco conocido. Llevaba un impresionante vestido de noche plateado. Katniss la miró fijamente. Era tan extraordinariamente guapa que le costaba creer que Peeta no se arrepintiera de haberla cambiado por ella.

Katniss observó cómo el presentador de la gala se acercaba a Delly y admiraba su maravilloso collar de diamantes y zafiros con pendientes a juego.

—Son un regalo muy especial de Peeta Mellark. Seguimos manteniendo una relación muy íntima —declaró la rubia.

—¿Cómo de íntima? —Se sorprendió el hombre—. Peeta Mellark se acaba de casar el mes pasado…

Delly se rió.

—Sin comentarios. Lo único que voy a decir es que este regalo me ha llegado hace muy poco tiempo.

Katniss apagó el televisor con el mando a distancia, apartó las sábanas y corrió al baño a vomitar a continuación, se sentó en la cama muy alterada. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaría Peeta viendo a su antigua novia de nuevo?

Durante las últimas cinco semanas, Peeta sólo se había ausentado unas cuantas veces y nunca se había a quedado dormir fuera. Era cierto que había tenido que acudir a Atenas por motivos de trabajo Tal vez, se hubiera encontrado allí con ella. ¿Tal vez por eso Delly no la había vuelto a llamar?

Katniss se dio cuenta de que no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta no haber hablado con Peeta sobre aquel tema, así que llamó a Boggs y le informó de que quería volar a Londres a la mañana siguiente para darle una sorpresa a su marido.

Estaba tan nerviosa que a las tres de la mañana hizo el equipaje con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Acaso su matrimonio era una farsa? ¿Se había casado Peeta con ella para darle su apellido a los bebés? ¿Acaso Peeta le había mentido y seguía siendo un mujeriego? De repente, la relación que ella tenía por completamente segura se le antojó construida sin cimientos. Peeta nunca le había prometido ser fiel, no le había prometido estar con ella para siempre. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la quería. Era cierto que le tenía aprecio, que se reía de sus bromas, que la cuidaba y que la deseaba desde que se despertaba hasta que se acostaba.

Pero eso no era amor.

Eso era lujuria.

Katniss había decidido que iba a actuar con dignidad, pero, mientras subía en el ascensor hacia el apartamento que Peeta tenía en la City, la rabia se apoderó de ella.

Entró en el vestíbulo justo cuando Peeta salía a recibirla.

—Me halaga mucho que hayas venido a verme —la saludó—, pero debes estar cansada.

—¡Eres un canalla! ¡Te odio! —le gritó Katniss quitándose la alianza de casada—. No mereces estar conmigo. ¡Espero que seas muy infeliz con Delly!

—Por supuesto que sería infeliz con ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás teniendo una aventura con ella? —sollozó Katniss.

—Yo no tengo ninguna aventura con Delly.

—¡Mentiroso! —Exclamó Katniss secándose las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas—. Jamás te perdonaré.

—Sé perfectamente que tú jamás me perdonarías una infidelidad. Por eso, precisamente, puedes estar segura de que jamás te traicionaría —le aseguró Peeta—. Supongo que tendríamos que haber hablado antes, pero lo cierto era que no creía que Delly fuera ser capaz de ir tan lejos.

En aquel momento, llamaron al timbre y poco después el mayordomo anunció que se trataba de la visita que Peeta estaba esperando.

—Es el padre de Delly —le dijo Peeta—. Me ha llamado para decirme que quería venir a hablar conmigo sobre lo que su hija dijo anoche en televisión. A ver si a él lo crees.

Un hombre de mediana edad entró en el salón y se quedó paralizado al ver a Katniss.

—Plutarch, te presento a mi esposa —dijo Peeta—. Katniss, el señor Cartwrigth.

Katniss se quedó desconcertada cuando el hombre se apresuró a pedirle disculpas en nombre de su hija.

—Es una vergüenza lo que ha hecho, pero mi hija no vive más que para los medios de comunicación. Cuando Peeta rompió el compromiso, la prensa dejó de interesarse por ella y no lo ha podido soportar. Además, tiene la sensación de que ha quedado como una tonta —se lamentó el padre de Delly—. Lo peor es que se está drogando y cada vez va a peor.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Peeta consternado—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Esta misma mañana ha accedido a ingresar en una clínica de rehabilitación. No es la primera vez.

—No lo sabía.

—Tendría que habértelo dicho y te pido disculpas por no haberlo hecho.

Katniss les contó entonces a ambos la llamada telefónica que había recibido por parte de Delly en su noche de bodas.

—Me lo tendrías que haber dicho —se preocupó Peeta—. Podría haber actuado y haber impedido lo de anoche.

A continuación, informó al padre de Delly sobre la visita que su hija le había hecho a Katniss para intentar convencerla de que le diera a sus hijos en adopción.

El padre de Delly estaba atónito, volvió a pedir disculpas en nombre de su hija y se comprometió a obligarla a hacer público un comunicado retractándose de todo lo que había dicho.

Una vez a solas de nuevo con Peeta, Katniss se dio cuenta de que se sentía desnuda sin la alianza que le había tirado a la cara. Así que resultaba que Peeta era inocente, que no le había sido infiel.

Qué mal lo había hecho. Había creído a Delly en lugar de creerlo a él.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué le regale a Delly ese collar —suspiró Peeta—. Lo cierto es que me sentía culpable. Ni ella ni yo estábamos enamorados el uno del otro. No le debería haber pedido que se casara conmigo. No la soportaba y me quedé muy a gusto cuando rompí el compromiso. Tal vez, debería haber sido más sincero con ella.

—No creo que le hubiera hecho ningún bien que le hubieras dicho que no la soportabas —suspiró Katniss.

—No, pero, si le hubiera dicho que me había enamorado perdidamente por primera vez en mi vida, habría comprendido que intentar que volviera con ella era una pérdida de tiempo.

Katniss lo miró sobresaltada y Peeta se arrodilló ante ella.

—Desde el primer día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no he vuelto a abrazar a otra mujer…

—¿Lo dices en serio? —murmuró Katniss.

—Sólo te deseo a ti, pero no me refiero solamente al terreno sexual. Ése fue precisamente mi error, creer que lo nuestro era sólo sexo.

Katniss le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Y por qué estabas dispuesto a casarte con Delly cuando no la querías?

—Creía que jamás encontraría a la mujer perfecta… por eso, al principio, no te reconocí —confesó Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba harto de salir con mujeres, lo único que estaba dispuesto a darle a una mujer era dinero y posición y a Delly le parecía bien. A mí me parecía un buen arreglo.

—Te encontrabas solo…

Peeta se quedó de piedra.

—¡No!

Katniss estaba convencida de que así era, de que se sentía sólo y de que, inconscientemente, había buscado en una relación estable con Delly algo de seguridad.

—Me sentí solo cuando tú desapareciste —recordó Peeta—. Debería haberte contado lo de Delly. Me comporté como un canalla arrogante. Cuando me dijiste que de adolescente era tu héroe… no pude dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Me sentía avergonzado, pero el orgullo me impedía reconocerlo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? —Se maravilló Katniss—. Es la primera vez que me hablas así.

—No fuiste tú la única que anoche escuchó lo que dijo Delly en televisión. Yo también me enteré y sentí pánico —confesó Peeta—. Al instante, me di cuenta de que, al no haber sido completamente sincero contigo desde el principio, me iba resultar muy difícil convencerte de que lo que estaba diciendo Delly era mentira. Tenía miedo de que no me creyeras y, cuando me pregunté qué haría si me abandonaras, me sentí vacío. No sabía qué hacer. Le iba a pedir a Plutarch que viniera conmigo a Grecia para hablar contigo. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche…

Katniss sonrió.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. La mera idea de perderte…

—¡Es insoportable! —Confesó Peeta con emoción—. Después de todas estas semanas juntos en Libos, todavía no te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí.

De repente, Katniss se dio cuenta de que aunque efectivamente no se lo había dicho con palabras, se lo había demostrado de mil y una maneras. Por desgracia, ella se encontraba tan intimidada por el espectro de la aparente perfección de Delly, que no había podido apreciar las atenciones de Peeta, que se había enamorado de ella.

—Bueno, me lo estás diciendo ahora. Yo me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti en Marruecos…

—¡Pero si no querías nada conmigo! —protestó Peeta.

—No quería nada contigo porque estabas prometido con otra mujer.

—¡Y cuando rompí mi compromiso con ella, te evaporaste! —Le recordó Peeta—. No podía dormir porque no sabía dónde estabas. Había noches en las que me despertaba y me preguntaba si estarías con otro. No quiero volver a pasar por algo así.

—Pues aprende a comportarte —bromeó Katniss.

Peeta la miró apesadumbrado.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy loca por ti —confesó Katniss.

—¡Pero si hace apenas diez minutos me has tirado la alianza a la cara!

Katniss alargó la mano para que se la pusiera en su sitio y Peeta se apresuró a hacerlo.

—Te amo —insistió Katniss—. De verdad.

—¿A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado?

Katniss fingió que se quedaba pensativa.

—Bueno, confieso que a veces he llegado a pensar que lo nuestro sólo era sexo… —bromeó.

Peeta la tomó en brazos.

—Vamos a la cama a ver si es verdad.

—¿Es que todo lo arreglas así? —rió Katniss.

—Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos en la cama porque entonces eres completamente mía —contestó Peeta besándola hasta hacerla estremecerse —No pienso permitir que te separes de mí jamás, _agapi mu._

Un año y medio después, Katniss estaba mirando a sus hijos, que gateaban por la terraza de su casa marroquí. Su hijo, Haymitch, tenía el pelo rubio y rizado y una gran energía. Era un niño que siempre estaba explorando. Su hija, Prim, de pelo castaño como su madre, era tranquila y plácida.

Katniss estaba encantada de poder contar con los servicios de una niñera para poder tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando o para pasar tiempo a solas con Peeta.

Peeta adoraba a sus hijos. Desde el mismo instante en el que los mellizos habían llegado al mundo, se había convertido en un padre entregado. Sus momentos más felices eran los que pasaba con su familia.

El tiempo y el amor habían hecho que Katniss confiara en sí misma y en su matrimonio.

Delly había salido del programa de rehabilitación y se había casado hacía poco con un productor de cine de Hollywood que le doblaba la edad. Aparecía regularmente en las revistas, siempre con los últimos modelos y acudiendo a los eventos más exclusivos. Parecía feliz y Katniss se alegraba por ella.

Peeta había conseguido dejar de ser un adicto al trabajo y procuraba no viajar muy a menudo. Cuando lo hacía, no estaba más que un par de días fuera de casa.

Pasaban mucho tiempo en Libos, donde Effie iba a visitarlos casi todos los días, y tenían pensado que, cuando llegara el momento en el que los mellizos tuvieran que ir al colegio, se trasladarían a Harriston Hall, pues Katniss quería que sus hijos recibieran educación inglesa.

En aquellos momentos, estaban en su fortaleza de las montañas de Marruecos, donde siempre acudían en busca de relajación y tiempo para estar juntos.

Con ayuda de la niñera, Katniss metió a los niños en la cama. Aquella tarde, se había dado un masaje y se había hecho un tratamiento de belleza. Tras dejar a los niños acostados, se cambió de ropa, se puso un conjunto de lencería finísimo, un vestido de fiesta azul y zapatos de tacón.

Cuando se miró al espejo, sonrió satisfecha. Al poco, oyó que aterrizaba el helicóptero en el que llegaba Peeta. Le había costado esfuerzo, fuerza de voluntad y la ayuda de un entrenador personal, pero había conseguido recuperar la cintura después del parto.

—No me lo puedo creer, estoy en el paraíso —murmuró Peeta al verla—. Estás maravillosa.

—Veo que no te has entretenido con los niños.

—Es que, por primera vez en su vida, están dormidos a la hora —contestó Peeta—. Además, aunque son maravillosos, llevo tres larguísimos días sin ver a mi esposa.

—¿Los has contado?

Peeta deslizó la palma de la mano sobre el maravilloso trasero de su mujer y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Te he echado de menos —reconoció mirándola a los ojos—. Me has cambiado la vida, _agapi mu_ —añadió agarrándole de la muñeca y colocándole una preciosa pulsera de diamantes con la letra K—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Qué preciosidad.

—Como tú —contestó Peeta con la voz tomada por la emoción.

A continuación, dio un paso atrás para no caer en la tentación de perderse en su cuerpo.

—Flavius nos está esperando para servir la cena.

Katniss lo besó… una vez… y otra… y otra… hasta que se encontró deshaciéndole el nudo de la corbata. De repente, recordó que había una cena especial en su honor con motivo de su cumpleaños y, haciendo gran esfuerzo, consiguió recuperar la compostura.

—Te quiero mucho, señora Mellark —murmuró Peeta mientras cenaban—. ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy cumpliendo tus expectativas como héroe?

—No vas mal, pero tienes que seguir esforzándote —sonrió Katniss.

—Así que trabajas siguiendo criterios de evaluación continua, ¿eh? —sonrió Peeta.

A media cena, tras muchas miradas veladas, caricias robadas y deseo por parte de ambos, desaparecieron y se fueron al dormitorio. Una vez allí, Peeta la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento mientras le decía una y otra vez que era la mujer más irresistible del mundo. Katniss pensó en lo mucho que adoraba a aquel hombre y decidió que un poco de ejercicio en compañía le iba a sentar mucho mejor que comerse el postre.

**Fin**

**Hola!  
Llegamos al final de otra historia :) espero la hayan disfrutado, y recuerden ya pronto subiere la otra historia asi que no se olviden de mi :D que siempre regresare jajaja.**

**Nos leemos pronto .lll.**


End file.
